Accidentally In love
by Bel-O
Summary: Traduction deSuckerForGrint.C'est un dragueur et elle est sa meilleure amie.Il aime rigoler, elle est sérieuse.A travers le journal d'Angelina decouvrer ce qu'elle pense de Fred. FIC TERMINEE
1. Welcome To Insanity

**_C'est ma première traduction, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour certains trucs qui sont pas très clairs, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais._**

**_Vu le peu de fics qu'il y a sur le couple Fred/Angie, et que j'adore ce couple je voulais vous en faire profiter._**

**_Bonne lecture et oublier pas de reviewer !_**

**_J'ai fait quelque modifications, maintenant tout le monde peut reviewé et pas seulement les signés. J'ai aussi enlever le texte en anglais a la fin qui aurait rien du faire la…_**

_

* * *

_

_So she said what's the problem baby _  
(Donc elle dit quel est le problème bébé)

_What's the problem I don't know _  
(Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le problème)

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) –Counting Crows _  
(Bien peut-être que je suis amoureuse)

_

* * *

_  
**_1er Septembre_**

**_Poudlard express _**

_En route, c'est notre sixième année et je me demande réellement si Tu-Sais-Qui rode encore autour, regardant sa prochaine victime et le fait que cette année je fais un pas de plus dans mes études et que j'aurais 3H en plus de travail scolaire après la pratique et que je serai en désordre complet au moment des examens par exemple mais aussi en tout, c'est vraiment prendre le dos du brûleur. _

_ J'ai dit à Alicia et Katie que je ne m'enliserai jamais dans les problèmes de mecs mais je me contredirais moi-même. Je me suis bien amusé cet été, j'ai rendu visite à beaucoup de relations à New York, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans mon esprit._

_C'était un peu **embêtant**, en fait, car je m'étais promis avant de partir que je ne devrais plus penser à l'école où a certaines personnes qui étaient dans cette école. Je m'étais assise et m'étais dit « Angie. Cet été tu t'amuseras et tu ne penseras plus à cet horrible Fred Weasley. »_

_Dommage que j'ai été troublée par mon propre vœu._

_Je me demande vraiment, à quel point c'est pathétique que chaque fois que je vois un magasin de farces, je pense à un certain farceur aux cheveux roux ? C'était un secret bien connu que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un des jumeaux Weasley, bien à mes regrets. Quand j'ai dit un secret bien connu, j'ai voulu dire çà de la façon la plus littérale possible. Tu vois, je n'ai jamais divulgué vocalement dans cette foutue salle commune que moi, Angelina Johnson ai un béguin ardent pour Frederik Weasley, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, tous le monde le dit. C'est vraiment frustrant. Je veux dire que, tout le monde avec deux yeux peut voire qu'Alicia aime George mais personne ne donnerait sa confiance à ça. Mais c'est probablement parce qu'ils ont plus de chance de finir ensemble que Fred et moi._

_A la différence de George, Fred est devenu assez dragueur .E n fait, peut-être qu'il **est** dragueur. Un dragueur total. Il ne peut sortir avec une fille pendant plus d'une semaine et se vente toujours que le jour où il tombera amoureux sera le jour où Rogue se lavera les cheveux (ce que nous savons tous n'arrivera jamais).Il n'a as essayer d'être comme çà, tu vois. Loin dans les jours de son adolescence, quand les jumeaux avaient encor l'idée fausse que les filles possédaient le don de roucouler, nous étions tous en deuxième année._

_J e me souviens encore quand Hannah Salwaters a demandé à Fred pour s'asseoir avec elle au dîner et qu'il est devenu presque aussi rouge que ces cheveux. Ensuite, la_

_Troisième année allait bien quand soudainement Fred s'est transformé en « Rougissant Et Tripotant Weasley » à l'intérieur du prochain Casanova. Chaque fois que nous allions à Pré-au-lard, il avait autour de lui deux filles collées à ses côtés et puis exceptionnellement débarrassé d'elles deux on rencontraient une autre paire plus tard. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose dans l'eau, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment vérifier. Je veux dire, pour ne pas dire que j'étais complètement sourde, aveugle et muette._

_Il a eu un sursaut de croissance et était près de mesurer 1m80.Il a finalement insisté pour que sa mère arrête de couper ses cheveux et de les laisser un peu pousser. C'était plus broussailleux que long, comme tous ces mecs dans ces groupes de punk moldus. C'était vraiment court, pour le moment. Je suppose qu'il a remarqué que c'était un look charmeur pour lui, parce qu'il n'a pas changer son style de coiffure après ça. Bien, cette année était probablement la plus longue que j'avais jamais eu, mais à lui ça lui convenait encore bien._

_Cependant, au sommet de sa hauteur et cheveux, il a commencé à développer un plutôt agréable…corps. Tout ce Quiddich commençait vraiment à donner des résultats, et de la bonne manière. Une fois de trop je me suis arrêtée pour aller au petit coin et j'ai entendu des filles glousser à propos des « magnifiques six qualités de Fred Wesley »._

_Ainsi tu peux voir comment il était au total. Il avait le look et bien que sa personnalité soit un peu gâtée, les filles l'adoraient encore tout de même. Il dégageait un certain charme qui t'attirait. Comme un papillon vers une flamme._

_Fred et moi n'étions pas vraiment les meilleurs amis au début. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré il essayait de rendre mes cheveux cramoisis en Potions. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas apprécié. J'ai essayé de l'éviter parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être la victime d'une de ses blagues. C'était voué a l'échec, quelques mois plus tard nous avons été assignés pour travailler ensemble sur un projet en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et nous sommes devenus amis depuis._

_Bien que dernièrement les choses soient devenues … bizarres. Fred et moi taquinons et faisons des blagues aux autres. Katie appelle ça flirter mais je vois bien que c'est juste pour rire. C'est lors du dernier trimestre que les choses ont commencées à devenir bizarre, je suppose. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer._

_Fred et moi rigolons du fait de sortir ensemble et que cela nous ferais bien rire tous les deux. J'ai rejeté ça ses derniers temps et donc…il est du genre à me jeté un regard spécial, comme s'il était quelque part au loin et il a dit. « Actuellement, tu es probablement la seule fille qui ne fait pas partie du Giggly-gang et que je pourrai voir plus d'une semaine, et ce n'est pas rien. »_

_L e Giggly-gang est ce que Fred et moi aimons appeler la masse de fille qui semble toujours être en chasse après Fred. Pas littéralement, bien sûr, quoique je puisse me souvenir d'un incident où Fred s'était caché dans le dortoir des filles parce q'une des filles était extrêmement peinée de s'être fait larguer pour sa meilleure amie._

_La déclaration ne m'a pas frappé plus que ça. Sa faiblesse était l'intensité de sa voix. Comme tout le monde le sait, Fred ne fait jamais rien sérieusement. Selon lui, la vie est une grosse opportunité de rigoler._

_Tu peux donc voir comment c'est alarmant de voir Fred adresser cette question en toute sincérité. Ce serait comme regardé le ciel nous tomber sur la tête. Bien sûr,je n'ai encore jamais soulever la question et nous faisons tous les deux comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Mais chaque fois que quelque chose comme ça arrive, cela créé une petite tension entre nous_

_J'admets, je ne suis pas une personne imprudente. Je fermerai spontanément les yeux ici et là mais la plupart du temps, j'aime avoir un plan. J'aimerai regarder avant de bondir. Et donc, cette tension m'a fait sentir comme j'étais hors de contrôle. Comme j'étais au bord de quelque chose dont je ne pourrai m'échapper._

_Pour être plus précise, j'ai le béguin pour Fred Weasley. Je fais ce que je peux pour essayer de l'oublier d'une manière. J'ai fait une liste avec toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il serait un horrible petit ami. Je me suis jetée sur le travail scolaire et les entraînements de Quiddich pour le faire sortir de mon esprit.Ca n'a pas marché, en considérant le fait que nous avions beaucoup de cours communs et que nous étions dans la même équipe._

_Quand j'étais au plus bas, je ne pouvais pas tout lâché. Je ne le pouvais pas encore en fait. Quelle est la raison exacte pour laquelle cette année, je me suis décidé à avancer ?_

_Je veux dire que si, quelque chose peux survenir entre nous, se sera voué à l'échec. En fait, j'ai vraiment besoin de bouger. Une fille ne peut pas passer le reste de sa vie à courir après un garçon. Alicia m'a fait remarqué a quel point le couple Fred et moi serait mignon, si j'avais un peu de cran et que j'avais agit._

_J'aimerais affirmer que Fred et moi ne sommes qu'amis et rien d'autre. Et aussi que Fred est un dragueur complet. Même si nous sommes amis,tu ne peux pas vraiment croire un dragueur quand il vient pour des problèmes de cœur parce que tu ne sait jamais s'il est en train de jouer ou pas._

_Katie m'a fait remarqué que Fred était désespérément attiré par moi et que j'étais simplement stupide parce que j'avais peur de tenter ma chance._

_J'aimerais affirmer que je suis inquiète à propos des travaux scolaires et non des garçons._

_Elles me disent toutes les deux que je suis assez intelligente et que si je continue d'attendre, il sera trop tard._

_Je peux seulement leur faire de gros yeux. Je veux dire, honnêtement. Elles sont mes meilleures amies et au lieu de m'encourager à rendre ma vie meilleure, elles me poussent vers un idiot. Même si cet idiot est Fred._

_Katie dit énergiquement que le Nil n'est pas seulement une rivière extrêmement large de l'Arabie Saoudite. D'ailleurs, le fait est qu'il est en Egypte, je réplique que je ne l'a contredit pas, je pense juste logiquement._

_Chaque fois que tu te retrouve mêlée à Fred Weasley, tu te cherches seulement des ennuis._

_A propos de lui, il est venu ici maintenant. Peut-être que si je prétend ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il me sourit dans l'embrasure de la porte, il partira. C'est ça, juste continuer à écrire dans mon journal et prétendre que mon ventre n'est pas remplit de petits papillons._

_Oh mon dieu !Je deviens une nouvelle Giggly-girl._

_QU'EST-CE QUI NE VAS PAS AVEC MOI ? _

_Fred Weasley, c'est sa faute._

_Maintenant, Alicia et Katie rigolent de moi car Fred a dit : « Terre à Angelina ! »_

_Je suppose que je dois braver l'orage._

_Quelle façon pourrie pour commencer son année scolaire._


	2. Totally Clueless

**Voilà le new chapitre où l'histoire commence enfin à bouger un peu. Je suis encore déso pour les fautes de cohérence dans l'ancien chapitre, y en a presque plus dans celui-ci ! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_I think about it_  
(J'y pense)

_Can't stop thinkin 'bout it_  
(J'peux pas m'arrêter de penser à ça)

_How much longer will it take to cure this_  
(Combien de temps ça prendra pour me soigner)

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)-Counting Crows_  
(Juste pour me soigner car je ne peux plus l'ignorer si c'est de l'amour)

* * *

**2 Septembre **

**Salle commune**

Encore une fois, nous nous sommes assis dans la grande salle et avons dut supporter la longue cérémonie de répartition. Fred s'est assis à côté de moi, George à côté de lui et le meilleur ami des jumeaux, Lee Jordan, s'est assis à côté de George. J'ai essayé de mon mieux d'ignorer Fred, parce que nous savons tous que si je lui jette un coup d'œil, je me change en bouillie complète. Et ma bouillie n'est pas relativement attrayante, non plus. Juste une grosse boule d'échecs, de frustration, et de bouillie idiote. Je suppose que c'est l'effet qu'on beaucoup de gens sur toi.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? C'est tout mon problème ! Je ne VEUX pas qu'il me fasse de l'effet ! J'aimerais être capable de le regarder et de penser simplement, « Wow, c'est _vraiment_ un bon ami », et pas « Wow, il est vraiment **attirant** dans ce pull fait maison ».

Alicia se consumait à faire de beaux yeux à George, qui lui était intéressé par faire un tour à Rogue avec Lee et Katie qui essayait d'attiré l'attention de Lee en jetant pour séduire ses cheveux au-dessus de ses épaules, mais finalement ils ne firent que voler dans le beurrier. Je veux dire, honnêtement. Est-ce que tu vois les amis à qui j'ai affaire? Je suis la seule personne saine d'esprit.

Et c'est beaucoup dire, en considérant le fait que je suis une Weasleytiste.

J'ai aperçu Ron, le petit frère des jumeaux, assis avec Harry Potter et une fille aux cheveux touffus, Hermione Granger. Et ça me fait penser. Pourquoi dans le monde entier, je ne suis pas tombé sur un mec agréable, comme Harry Potter? Je suis presque sur que Harry ne pourrais pas me faire tombée dans une flaque de boue après une partie de Quiddich et rendre toutes mes robes sales. Je suis certaine que quand Harry aura une petite amie, il ne la traitera pas comme un bout de sucre.

Pas pour dire que Fred est un véritable homme de Neandertal avec les sujets de ses rendez-vous. Il peut tout à fait être un doux petit ami, quand il veut. Il a juste la très grande phobie de l'engagement.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je le défends ? Je vais essayer de passer au-dessus de lui. Tu vois comme il me rend mauvaise ?

Terrible, je te dis, juste terrible.

Assez vite la nourriture est arrivée. Bien sur, les garçons se sont jetés dessus comme des furies. Alicia et Katie sont finalement sorties de leur transes et ont commencées à entasser dans leurs assiettes de la salade et du pain.

Je ne comprends pas comment les filles peuvent manger autant de salade et rien d'autre. C'est de la **nourriture de lapin**. Je ne dis pas que c'est sain et prudent de se goinfrer, mais ce n'est également pas prudent, frais et nutritif de suivre un régime composé uniquement de laitues.

« Ah, Angie! Regarde comme tu es la seule fille qui a du bon sens », m'a fat observer un Fred enthousiaste avec la bouche pleine de poulet.

Je l'ai fixée avec confusion et un peu de dégoût. Les garçons n'ont vraiment aucune manière à table.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ? La demi mutilation de ta cuisse de poulet suspendue dans ta bouche m'a distraite. » Je lui ai annoncé crispée.

Il a rigolé puis avalé.

« Je voulais juste te faire remarqué qu'à la différence de tes amies, tu manges un vrai repas et tu ne te soucies pas du nombre de calories. » M'a-t-il exposé d'un ton neutre.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur mon plat de poulet, patates, ris et une tranche de pain blanc. Et pour quelques raisons, soit le commentaire de Fred soit le fait que j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais mangé deux fois plus que la masse de mon corps, je n'ai plus eu d'appétit.

« Je pense que je vais me mettre à la salade, maintenant. » J'ai répliqué ma lèvre recourbée par la quantité de nourriture dans mon plat.

Fred haussa un sourcil, fixant intentionnellement mon plat.

« Tu ne vas pas manger ça? » Me demanda-t-il d'un air choqué.

J'ai secoué la tête et ai commencé à remplir un autre plat avec de la salade.

« Non. Tu le veux? » J'ai demandé péniblement.

« T'as pas besoin de le demander. » M'a répondu Fred, souriant.

Je lui ai fait des gros yeux comme il saisissait mon dîner et en avala la moitié dans sa bouche grande ouverte. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul. Les garçons sont vraiment dégoûtants.

Fred m'a observé pendant un moment, avec un regard que je ne peux et ne me donnerais pas la peine d'expliquer, puis a commencé à parler avec Lee et George une de fois plus.

J'ai soupiré et tourné mon attention vers Alicia et Katie, qui chuchotaient avec passion quelque chose, en suite elles se sont arrêtées pendant un moment pour glousser comme des folles.

J'ai eu un profond, mauvais sentiment que ce secret me concernait, tellement que j'ai plissé les yeux et ai déposé ma fourchette.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rigolé comme des attardées? Je sais que c'est à propos de moi ! » J'ai dit d'un ton brusque.

Alicia a secoué la tête, un sourire s'attardant encore sur son visage.

« Angie, je m'épouvante de penser que tu crois le pire de nous. Ne sommes-nous pas toutes amies ici ? » Me taquina-t-elle.

Katie a rigolé.

« Je pense que tu as une trop grande imagination. » A-t-elle ajouté, une lueur dans les yeux.

Je lui ai fait les gros yeux et suit retournée à ma nourriture, cependant j'ai commencé à écouté en cachette Alicia et Katie. Comme je me défendais avec mon plat, j'étais pratiquement sur d'avoir entendu des mots distincts comme « Fred, Angelina et _mettre ensemble_ ». Je reconnais que j'ai été troublée, car Alicia est la personne la plus têtue que j'ai rencontrée. Elle est tellement têtue en fait, que si elle met une tenue épouvantable et **SAIT** que c'est épouvantable, mais que si tu insistes en le lui disant, elle ne se donnera pas la peine de la changer seulement parce que tu exprimes ton opinion et que elle, elle a choisit cette tenue-là.

Il faut également savoir que Katie peut être très déterminée et ambitieuse, quand elle veut. Combiner les ensembles et vous avez un chaos complet. Spécialement quand se sont vos deux meilleures amies qui essayent de vous arranger un coup.

Cela pourrait-il être plus mauvais? Oh, attendez, c'est de ma vie que nous sommes en train de parler alors **bien sur **que ça peut !

Pour faire donc encore plus mauvais, Dumbledore a annoncé qu'il n'y aurait pas la coupe des quatre maisons cette année, parce qu'il remettait le tournoi des trois sorciers. Après ça, les garçons semblaient fous furieux. Ils se sont mis a murmurer des obscénités à eux-mêmes et même que Alicia a prononcé un peu rapidement mais violement un juron dans sa barbe.

Fred a même hurlé tout haut, « Vous PLAISANTEZ ! ».

Tout le monde a rigolé, à l'exception de la table entière des Serpentards.

Dumbledore a expliqué comment ça allait se passer et que les concurrents de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang arriveraient en Octobre, avec leurs directeurs. J'ai légèrement entendu Katie poussé un cris aigu, « Trop bien, des nouveaux mecs ! ». Tout à fait typique, le doux sourire de Katie. Je dois admettre, elle a eu une bonne idée. Peut-être que je vais rencontré de beaux mecs Français et que j'oublierai Fred!

Dumbledore a aussi mentionné qu'il y aurait un pris de 1000 Gallions et à ça, le visage de Fred s'est illuminé et j'ai su qu'il essayerait de concourir.

Mais bien sur, il y avait une attrape. Un âge limite. Tu dois avoir au moins 17 ans ou plus pour être pris en compte. Je savais que Fred et George devaient tout les deux être vert de rage devant cette règle. Sachant cela, je n'ai pas douté qu'ils allaient chercher un moyen pour passer outre.

Nous avons aussi été informé sur notre nouveau professeur de DFDM, le professeur Maugrey. J'ai entendu plusieurs personnes l'appeler « Maugrey Fol Œil », pour être exact. Il est assez intimidant si tu veux savoir. Comme un de ses vieux vétérans de guerre qui te prendraient la tête si tu ne discutes pas politique avec eux et que tu n'es pas de leur côté.

Après le festin, Fred nous tous convié, c'est-à-dire Lee, George, Katie, Alicia et moi-même pour partir en douce au stade de Quiddich. C'est devenu une tradition, si tu veux. Aucun de nous ne peux vraiment se souvenir de qui a eu cette brillante idée. C'était probablement les jumeaux. En tout cas, nous avons attendu que le château soit relativement endormit et ensuite sommes descendues dans la salle commune. Il était un peu plus de minuit et le seul truc animé était le feu.

Les garçons étaient déjà en bas quand je suis arrivée, avec Alicia.

« Où est Katie ? ». J'ai soufflé à Alicia.

Alicia et moi partageons un dortoir, mais Katie étant un an plus jeune que nous, elle est dans un autre dortoir. Alicia a haussé les épaules, puis a sourit.

« Probablement en train de se pomponner pour impressionner Lee ». Pouffa-t-elle doucement.

J'étais étranglée de rire. Katie était absolument horrible pour flirter avec Lee, principalement parce que Lee était vachement sans réaction quand elle essayait de flirter avec lui. Honnêtement, il était aussi mauvais que le petit frère des jumeaux, Ron. Crois-moi, ce n'est plus un secret que derrière ses querelles, Ron et Hermione sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que les filles prennent 1H pour être prête, quand les garçons prennent **5 minutes **? » Songea George à voix haute, faisant un sourire à Alicia.

Alicia a tiré la langue à George et les deux autres garçons ont rigolés.

« Parce que, cher George, les filles font vraiment **attention** à leur look, alors que les mecs enfilent à la hâte des vêtements quelque soit leur odeur. » A-t-elle expliqué.

« Bravo ! » J'ai applaudit doucement et ai fait un 'high-five' à Alicia.

Fred a fait les gros yeux.

« Les filles… » S'est-il moqué.

Juste après, Katie a descendu les escaliers et est venue à côté de moi dans un boucan du tonnerre.

« Silence, femme ! Tu veux vraiment que toute l'Angleterre t'entende ? » L'a taquina Lee, cependant avec un peu de sérieux.

Katie a rougit d'un rose vif ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était déjà assez rouge.

« Désolé, je ne vois pas très bien dans le noir ». S'est-elle excusé d'un air penaud.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. On y va ? Si on reste ici plus longtemps, on va se faire prendre. Et je ne crois pas que m'man apprécie un hibou pour une mauvaise conduite le premier jour » A supposé George impatient.

« George a raison, pour une fois. Allons-y. » J'ai ordonné.

Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit plutôt, je ne dis pas non à un peu d'espièglerie de temps en temps. Tu es du genre à t'attendre à ça, quand tu cours avec les jumeaux et Lee. Mais se faire engueuler par McGonagall ou pire, Rogue, est quelque chose que je ne veux pas endurer.

Fred et George montraient le chemin, ils ont pratiquement mémorisé chaque passage secret à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de l'école. Nous n'avons pas voulut trop attirer l'attention sur nous, donc seul George, qui était le meneur, avait allumé sa baguette. Par chance, je traînais derrière Fred. Une nouvelle tension entre-nous a commencé a surgir encore, parce que depuis un assez bon moment, George s'est vite arrêter sans nous prévenir et j'ai à contrecœur bourré dans Fred.

Il n'a pas semblé y faire attention, mais après la septième fois, il a été tellement en colère qu'il m'a saisit la main, pour mieux me guider. J'ai entendu Alicia et Katie commencé leurs chuchotements suspicieux une fois encore et je n'ai put que soupirer. Je ne tenais pas vraiment la main de Fred…mais d'autre part, je n'ai pas put me forcer à l'enlever.

Sa main était beaucoup plus grande que la mienne et je me suis sentie comme protégée. En sécurité. Et c'était toutes d'étranges pensées à propos de ce même garçon que j'ai au début, plus () vu comme « juste un mec », qu'un intérêt romantique mais quelque chose a changé.

J'ai sait que c'était la première fois que je m'admettais à moi-même que j'avais le béguin pour Fred, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés au terrain et par chance, les étoiles et la lune brillaient fort, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de nos baguettes. Par la suite, Fred a lâché ma main, à mon grand soulagement et regret.

Nous nous sommes tous assis chacun près des autres, en silence au début. Pourtant, j'ai remarqué plus tard que Fred et moi étions gentiment séparés des autres du groupe. J'avais trouvé une place près de Fred, qui semblait être dans une profonde réflexion. George était assis assez relativement proche d'Alicia, qui avait Katie de l'autre côté, qui à son tour, était près de Lee.

« Les garçons, vous avez apporté des provisions? » A demandé Katie, jetant un coup d'œil aux trois concernés.

« Toujours ». A confirmé Fred.

Lee a sourit et a sortit deux bouteilles de bièraubeurres de sous son t-shirt. George en a brusquement sortit trois et Fred en a eu une autre paire dans ses mains. Nous, les filles, n'avons jamais su comment les garçons se débrouillaient pour rapporter ça, mais je suppose que Lee en a pris de sa maison et que les jumeaux ont fait un raid à la cuisine de l'école.

J'ai ouvert la bouteille et pris une petite gorgée, en contraste avec la grosse gorgée de Fred.

Nous étions tous assis-là, parlions occasionnellement et rigolions à propos du fait de boire et des boissons.

« Angie ? ». A demandé Fred.

Je me suis tournée vers lui et ai fermé ma bouteille.

« Ouais ? ». J'ai demandé, le regardant dans les yeux.

Ils étaient vraiment jolis. _Plus_ que jolis, en fait. Plus comme étonnement surprenant. Ils étaient surprenant dans le sens que de loin ils semblaient ordinaires. Mais c'était faux. Quand tu regardes de près, ils étaient grands et de la couleur de l'océan. Derrière leur clarté et les longs cils, ils contenaient une espièglerie éternelle et un sourire gamin. Ils étaient le genre d'yeux qui laissent le propriétaire allé loin avec rien.

« Nous sommes de proches amis, vrai ? » A-t-il questionné, me regardant avec intensité.

J'ai fait signe que oui, pas sur de ce qu'il voulait.

« Vrai. »

Il a prit une autre gorgée de Bièraubeurre avant de continuer.

« Et depuis que nous sommes de si bons amis, tu me l'aurait dit si j'agissait comme un véritable connard, vrai ? »

J'ai rigolé à ça, encore confuse de cette question.

« Ce que je devrais te dire six fois par jour ? » J'ai taquiné.

Il a rigolé souriant.

« Yeah, ça m'était sortit de l'esprit. En tout cas, sérieusement, s'il se passait quelque chose et que j'agissais comme un parfait idiot, tu me le dirais, vrai ? » A-t-il persisté, sa voix était encore sincère et sérieuse.

« Bien sur. » Je lui ai répondu anxieuse.

Je devenais nerveuse parce que j'ai su que nous aurons un de ces moments bizarres dont nous ne parlions plus jamais, comme le moment où il avait réfléchit au fait de sortir avec moi.

Ses yeux me semblaient être encore plus bleus à la lumière de la lune. Mon estomac s'est tortillé en nœuds.

« Brillant. J'ai un problème. Autumn Fitzgerald m'a demandé pour sortir avec le même jour que Kaci Emerson. Est-ce que je serais un véritable connard si je sort avec les deux le même jour, mais à des moments différents? Je me sens mal de devoir en rejeté une. » M'a exposé Fred avec impatience, toute la sobriété de sa voix ayant disparut.

J'ai été rempli de déception. Et ensuite, me suis grondée moi-même. Car pourquoi est-ce que je mettais mes espoirs en premier lieu ? C'était _Fred Weasley_, pas M.Right. M.Right ne m'aurait pas brisé le cœur ou parler d'autres filles devant moi. Mais Fred Weasley si. J'ai arrêté de penser que Fred subissait un changement miraculeux de caractère et son visage rigoureux m'a vraiment ramené à la réalité.

Un jour dragueur, **toujours** dragueur.

J e me suis sentie stupide d'avoir pensé que Fred parlait de moi. J e veux dire, qu'est ce que je pensais ? Je me suis immédiatement levée et résultat, j'ai accidentellement renversé ma bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

« Hey, où est-ce que tu vas ? » M'a demandé Fred curieusement.

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai remarqué due Katie, Lee, George et Alicia avaient cessé toute conversation et se tournaient lentement pour observer la scène qui se déroulait. Je les ai ignoré et ai focalisé mon attention sur Fred.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon quand il était confus. Avec cette pensée, je suis devenue encore plus contrariée.

Je l'ai fixé, furieuse avec rage à propos de la question et contre moi-même. Il était complètement surpris de ma soudaine crise de colère et a froncé les sourcils à mon changement de position.

« Tu m'a demandé de te dire quand tu agissait comme un parfait connard. Bien, maintenant c'est le bon moment ! »

Et avant qu'il n'ait put protester, je suis revenue d'assaut au château et suis retournée dans mon dortoir. Sans mettre mon pyjama, je me suis enfoncée dans les couvertures et me suis maudit moi-même d'avoir agit si lamentablement.

Si Fred n'est pas arrivé à comprendre ça, c'était pas pour dire d'avoir essayer.

* * *

**kikou224:**merci pour mon unique review, j'aurais arrêté de traduire sinon et pour les fautes, comme marqué tout en haut, j'ai essayer de m'améliorer, j'espère que ça se voit. En tout cas merci et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut. 


	3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Voilà le troisième chapitre ! (10 et 22 septembre, ce n'est plus un chapitre par jour)**

**Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review, je croyait que personne ne la lisait et du coup ça me fait super plaisir! Je suis vraiment désolé du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour ajouter ce chapitre, mais mon frère a casser l'ordi( et pas qu'un peu) par conséquent j'ai plus eu internet ni même word pour taper le texte que j'avais déjà traduit sur feuilles manuscrites. Bon je répondrai à vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre car là j'ai pas trop le temps.**

**Bonne lecture et encore déso.**

**NOTE : Leesh est le surnom d'Alicia, il faut prononcer le prénom à l'anglaise pour comprendre d'où ça vient.**

* * *

_How much long will it take to cure this _  
(Combien de temps ça prendra pour me soigner)

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _  
(Juste pour me soigner car je ne peux plus l'ignorer si c'est de l'amour)

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love-Counting Crowns _  
(Tourne-moi autour et fait moi face mais je en connais rien à propos de l'amour)

* * *

**10 Septembre**

**Grande salle**

Ainsi, c'est en ce moment le temps de midi et (_surprise, surprise_) les garçons se bourrent avec tout ce qu'ils trouvent de comestibles. Les cours sont très bien jusqu'à présent. Ils ne sont pas exactement difficiles au point que je n'ai rien compris mais chaque leçon est très stimulante. Tellement stimulante en fait, que Fred insiste pour copier mes devoirs de temps en temps. Il est toujours tellement occupé à établir un rendez-vous **DURANT** le cours pour se donner la peine d'y faire attention.

Soit c'est ça ou alors lui, Lee et George sont en train de conspirés une autre farce. Je jure que ; ses trois-là sont les personnes les moins matures de 16 ans que j'ai rencontré. Fred est à la tête de cette bande d'immatures, pourtant.

Mais il est _tellement_ mignon…..

Ah !** Arrête** ça Angelina ! Ressaisis toi. Mais d'un autre côté, à en juger par l'extérieur, tu ne pourrais jamais deviner que Fred Weasley peut être aussi misérable. Je veux dire, il est espiègle, a un sourire gamin qui est tellement séduisant que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire aussi, dans l'espoir de découvrir pourquoi il est an train de sourire. Il a du charme, bien sur, peut importa combien j'aimerais renier ça. Les garçons peuvent parler de rien à n'importe qui. Et…

Wow, très bien. Je ferais mieux d'arrêter avant que je ne m'injurie sérieusement moi-même.

« Actuellement en train de rêver de Fred, _encore _? » Demande Katie avec un sourire.

A ça, Alicia arrête de parler avec Wendy Hinkhouse pour se joindre à la discussion. Je regarde vers Fred qui, bien sur est assis avec son jumeau et Lee. Ils sont assis quelques fauteuils plus loin mais je vérifie quand même pour être sur qu'ils ne sont pas en train d'écouter. Heureusement, les garçons sont trop occupés engagés dans leur habituelle conversation des '101 façons pour ennuyer Rogue', pour même remarqué que j'existe.

Je lance un regard furieux à Katie et Alicia, laissant tomber ma nourriture autour de mon plat à moitié remplit.

« Ne retiens pas ton souffle. D'ailleurs, était-ce **toi** ou Alicia qui a heurté la poubelle durant métamorphose parce qu'elle était trop occupée à regarder l'arrière de la tête de Lee ? » Dis-je en riant sous ma cape.

Alicia rigole, se souvenant bien de l'incident. Nous marchions toutes les trois vers la classe de McGonagall, les garçons à quelques mètres devant nous. Katie ne devait pas regarder où elle allait, ou plutôt était trop concentrée à regarder Lee, parce que la chose suivante dont nous nous souvenons, c'est qu'elle a trébuché contre la poubelle du côté gauche de la porte.

Katie est tombée sur le sol, emportant avec elle les choses de la poubelles. Les garçons ont été près de ne plus avoir de souffle à force de rire aux éclats et Katie a viré aussi rouge que les mèches rousses de Fred. Je pense que c'était la chose la plus embarrassante dont j'ai été témoin cette année.

Katie me lance des éclairs des yeux avec un brin de colère, ensuite s'est tournée vers Alicia.

« Et bien, Leesh tu ne peux pas rigoler, ta manière n'est pas bonne non plus. Qui était celle, la fois dernière, à avoir embrasser _Jacob Caufield_ après un match de Quiddich parce qu'elle pensait que c'était George en face d'elle, quand ce n'était que son petit frère! » Ricane Katie.

Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de m'étrangler de rire à celle-là. Si tu penses que le moment de Katie était mauvais, Alicia a pris le dessert. C'était après un match que nous avons gagné et bien sur tous ceux de l'équipe débordaient de joie. A l'exception d'Alicia.

Elle avait entendu une rumeur comme quoi George avait embrassé une Serdaigle la nuit passée dans la tour d'astronomie et était bouillante de rage, malgré le fait que nous lui disions maintes et maintes fois que cela importait peu parce qu'ils n'étaient même pas **ensemble**.

Nous attendions dehors des vestiaires en train de parler, quand Alicia jura avoir vu George attendre quelques mètres au loin, devant nous. Ainsi elle a saisit le mec le plus proche qu'elle ait trouvé et l'a embrassé sans réfléchir.

Quand elle s'est retournée, elle a crié, « Regarde comme nous sommes deux à pouvoir jouer à ce jeux, George Weasley ! »

Mais quand 'George' s'est retourné, c'était en réalité Ron, le petit frère des jumeaux. Ron était des plus confus et a informé Alicia que George était en haut dans la salle commune, en train d'aider Fred et Lee a organisé une autre de leurs infâmes surprises-parties. Alicia s'était fait rabrouer avec humiliation. La seule personne qui a bénéficié de la confusion était Jacob, qui a accomplit l'impossible : le **premier** mec a s'être fait embrasser volontiers par la poursuiveuse de Griffondor.

Nous n'avons jamais laissé Alicia oublié cette incident et depuis ce jour, chaque fois que Jacob la croise dans l'entrée, il lui fait un clin d'œil et se lèche les lèvres. Ce qui bien sur, est suivit du rire extrême de Katie et moi-même.

Oh et au fait, la rumeur à propos de George et de la Serdaigle n'était même pas vraie. Pour ne pas choquer **une fois de plus**, c'était Fred.

Quand mon rire diminue, je regarde sévèrement les deux dans les yeux, sachant ce que nous allons faire.

« Les filles, écoutez-vous. C'est **pathétique**. Nous devenons muette devant un groupe de connards immatures ! Nous avons besoin de les battre à leurs propres jeux. » J'ordonne sérieusement.

Alicia et Katie font pénétrer l'information.

Alicia fait signe de la tête.

« Tu sais, Angie a raison. Nous agissons comme des deuxièmes années pour trois mecs boiteux. C'est vraiment triste. Je veux dire, prenons Angie ici. Elle a la béguin pour Fred depuis _trois_ ans et elle agit comme si nous ne la savions pas ! »

J'ai fait les gros yeux. Pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais, mais du moins elle avait saisit la tournure.

« Bien. En tout cas, j'ai un plan. » Je propose.

« Continue alors. » Harcèle Katie avec impatience.

J'éclaircit ma gorge et jette un rapide regard à Fred. Malheureusement, il capture mon regard et ma fait un clin d'œil rusé. Mon expression sans émotion se transforme vite en un sourire. Je me reprend immédiatement et fait face à mes deux amies.

« Nous allons jouer innocemment, agir comme si ça nous était égal. Si nous agissons distinctes, les mecs viendront nous mangé dans la main. Je veux dire, beaucoup de mec aiment la chasse, _pas_ être chassé. » Je suggère enthousiaste.

Alicia rayonne.

« Brillant ! »

Katie fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne saisit pas. » Réplique-t-elle, perplexe.

Alicia fait les gros yeux et donne à Katie une petite tape dans le dos.

« Tu ne saisis jamais. Dieu merci, je suis ici pour te traduire. Ce que Angie veut dire c'est que malgré le faire que nous faisons attention à ce que les mecs pensent, nous allons prétendre le contraire. Les mecs n'aiment pas quand les filles se changent en idiotes gazouillantes devant eux. Il n'y a pas de challenge, pas de chasse. Nous allons être celles qui chassent, pas les chassées ! » Explique Alicia judicieusement.

Je rigole.

« J'aurais pas pus mieux l'expliquer. » J'admets.

Katie semble sortir du noir et entrer dans la lumière.

« Oh ! Je saisie maintenant ! C'est malin. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? » Elle demande, me regardant.

Je résiste à la forte envie de faire les gros yeux et lui jette un petit sourire.

« Etes-vous des filles IN ou OUT ? » Je questionne. L'expression étant plus connue en Anglais qu'en Français, je la traduit pas, en espérant que tout le monde ai compris…

« Compte-moi définitivement dans les IN. » Confirme Alicia chaleureusement.

« Moi aussi ! » Dit Katie.

Je souris, regardant mes meilleures amies avec un mélange de fierté et d'avide anxiété. J'ai eu la sensation qui si nous essayons vraiment ; ce plan fonctionnerait haut en couleurs.

La seule ruine était que la plupart du temps, dans notre rage contre les garçons, nous avons crié de nombreuses menaces en l'air désagréables et je ne sais quoi encore, mais une fois qu'ils nous ont regardés, nous avions tout oublié. C'est certainement ce qui nous prendra le plus d'efforts quoi que nous l'incluions dans notre devoir si nous voulons vraiment réussir.

Souriant malicieusement, j'annonce rapidement « Que le jeux commence ! ».

* * *

**22 Septembre**

**Grande salle (dîner)**

Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous avons fait notre pacte et pour la plus grande partie, ç a fait un pas en avant. Nous avons toutes eu nos gaffes mais au final, nous avons bien joué notre job de pas aimante. Je peux dire que les garçons sont hors-jeu positivement devant notre comportement. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est **BIEN**.

J'aimerais donner un énorme coup de pouce à ma chère amie Katie, qui a fait la meilleure performance cette semaine. C'était samedi et Lee a demandé à Katie si elle voulait faire une promenade autour du terrain de Quiddich. Normalement, Katie aurait sauté sur l'occasion mais elle prétend qu'elle a tout simplement agit nonchalamment.

Alicia qui était là m'a tout raconté. Elle a dit que Katie, d'une voix très calme et monotone, a dit à Lee, « Ca m'est égal mais j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un dans quelques minutes, alors qu'elle s'était pris une pluie d'échecs. »

Je ne me souviens pas avoir conseillé aux filles d'utiliser la tactique de la jalousie mais, quoi qu'il en soit, bravo ! Alicia a dit que Lee a eu un reflet bizarre dans les yeux (_très probablement ce mauvais brin d'envie_) et a essayer de manière désinvolte de savoir qui c'était. Katie a gesticulé et a dit à Lee « Peu importe ». A ça, Lee a sortir un gémissement de frustration et est partit avec raideur, murmurant comme quoi il devait soudainement parler aux jumeaux.

Ce sont mes amies, qui méritent des éloges. Si seulement je pouvais faire ça à Fred. Le seul problème est que, Fred n'est pas vraiment jaloux quand j'ai mentionné d'autres mecs. Le **seul** moment dont je peux me rappeler où il a été jaloux était quand il m'a surpris disant à Katie que j'avais eu le béguin pour Olivier Dubois (Qui était de courte durée, quoi qu'il en soit). Fred n'a plus voulu me parler pendant une semaine. Mais après il est passé au-dessus et a agit comme si rien ne s'était passer. Typique de Fred.

En tout cas, je pense que Katie est devenue la maîtresse dans les jeux d'esprits. J'aimerais vraiment lui en demander un petit bout. J'ai essayer ma magie sur Fred en Potions aujourd'hui, mais s'est vite retombé.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai finit par être partenaire avec Fred. Lee et George ont fait une paire ensemble, comme Alicia et Katie petite erreur de l'auteur car Katie est sensée être un an plus jeune donc pas dans leur classe, mais bon on va faire comme si on avait rien vu…. Nous avons eu plusieurs temps d'arrêts pare que nous concoctions un élixir qui devait cuire à feux doux pendant 20 minutes. Fred bien sur, s'est sentit utile en transformant l'air en dioxyde de carbone. Je remuais occasionnellement, suivant le mode d'emploi, dans l'espoir de ne pas devoir faire face à la colère du professeur Rogue.

Je peux dire que Fred était en train de me regarder, j'ai donc arrêté de remuer et ai placé mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » J'ai demandé avec appréhension, le fixant.

Il a gesticulé, ce sourire 'marque déposée' ne pouvant pas échappé à ces lèvres.

« Toi » A-t-il simplement avisé.

Je me suis sentie encore plus mal à l'aise. Je peux dire qu'Alicia et Katie étaient en train de nous regardées tous les deux, attendant de voir ce que j'allais faire.

« _Pourquoi_ ? » J'ai questionné avec force.

Il s'est rapproché de moi et j'ai mordu ma lèvre. J'ai vraiment put sentir l'eau de Cologne qu'il portait. C'était vraiment bon, pour dire toute la vérité.

« Parce que tu sembles tellement adorable quand tu es concentrée. » A-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille sans à-coups.

A ça, j'ai jappé et ai reculé en arrière. Au plus profond de moi, j'ai su que Fred rigolait, essayant de me faire sortir de mes guonts. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de peu commun. Flirter et taquiner les autres faisaient partis de sa nature.

Mais depuis que j'ai développé béguin pour ce branleur, cela avait des effets entièrement différents sur moi. Une part de moi a voulu qu'il soit sérieux pour une fois, mais une autre part de moi m'a fait sentir idiote de souhaiter qu'il soit sérieux. Malheureusement, la cuillère en bois que j'avais utilisé balançait sur le bord du chaudron. Mon coude l'a cogné quand j'ai reculé et est tombée dans la potion.

J'ai entendu Alicia et Katie haleter quand un énorme fumée pourpre a fait éruption de ma potion, ensuite a commencé à devenir rose brillante et a produire de larges et ovales bulles.

La potion était supposée être une mousse verte.

Lee et George ont rigolés tellement fort, qu'ils ont du couvrir leurs bouches et se retourner. Fred a regardé la potion avec surprise, ensuite a commencé à rigolé quand la cuillère s'est mise à flotter à la surface et s'est rapidement désintégrée. Par la suite, tout le monde dans la classe regardait Fred et moi avec sympathie et amusement. Le professeur Rogue s'est retourné, a jeté un regard à la potion et a ricané ardemment.

« 20 points en moins à Griffondor. Et retenue pour miss Johnson et Weasley pour destruction de matériels scolaire ! » A-t-il froidement commenté.

A ça Fred a arrêté de rigoler. Il s'est renfrogné devant Rogue qui s'était retourné, le fixant d'un regard dur.

« Mais professeur. C'est juste une cuillère ! D'ailleurs si vous devez donner à quelqu'un une retenue, donnez-la moi et pas à Angelina. C'était ma faute. » A-t-il protesté.

J'étais très surprise et impressionné, d'entendre Fred Weasley confirmé la responsabilité de ses actions, pour une fois. Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement soudain ? Peut-être que finalement cette 'magnifique' Poufsouffle a qui il a parlé plus tôt dans la semaine, sors avec lui.

Rogue l'a regardé, ses yeux passant en flèches de Fred à moi-même.

« Ma réponse est définitive. Où voulez-vous que j'enlève encore 10 points, pour cause d'indifférence à l'autorité ? » A demandé Rogue avec froideur.

Fred s'est renfrogner et a croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Maintenant que j'ai définit les points, votre retenue se passera dans cette classe après le dîner, ce soir. Ne soyez **pas** en retard. Pour le moment, nettoyer tout ça. Nous ne voulons pas d'autres catastrophes. Et pour le reste de la classe vous avez 10 minutes pour partir. Travailler bien. » A ordonné Rogue, le voix aussi huileuse que ses cheveux.

Je me suis tournée vers Fred, au-delà d'être furieuse ou ennuyée. Je n'ai jamais eu de retenue avant, spécialement pour une chose aussi stupide.

« J'espère que tu es content maintenant. » J'ai sifflé, enfonçant un doigt dans sa poitrine.

Fred a rigolé, sa colère contrôlée et en moindre quantité.

« Met la en veilleuse, Angel. C'est juste une retenue. Et tu la passeras avec moi. Si tu a une retenue, au moins c'est avec quelqu'un de bien. » A avisé Fred, me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui ai jeté un regard furieux et ai saisit quelques bouteilles d'ingrédients égarées pour les ranger dans l'armoire.

« Je t'avise **chaudement** de la fermer pour de bon à moins que tu ne veules jamais pouvoir te reproduire. » J'ai affirmé d'un air caustique.

« Quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui. » A marmonner Fred sarcastiquement, m'étudiant avec intensité.

Je l'ai bousculé avec colère, sachant secrètement qu'**IL** avait entièrement raison.

Merlin, ce n'est même pas la fin septembre et c'est déjà le tohu-bohu.

Le dîner est presque arriver. Le temps de braver l'orage et le maître des potions aux cheveux gras.

Une rapide note avant que je ne file, c'est à propos de la semaine où les étudiants de Beaubatons et de Durmstrang arrivent. Avec un peu de chance, je vais rencontrer de beaux mecs étrangers et je ne me TRACASSERAIS plus de ce stupide Fred Weasley.

Avec l'arrivée des étudiants et l'annonce des concurrents, cela veut aussi dire que mon anniversaire est bientôt !

Le grand **1-7 .**

J'espère qu'on me donnera quelque chose de décents. Alicia et Katie me donne toujours de magnifique cadeau mais avec les garçons, c'est une autre histoire. L'année passée quand j'ai eu 16 ans, les garçons (avec l'aide de Leesh et de Katie), sont entrés dans ma chambre à 7H du matin, ont utilisé le '_Mobilarbus_' sur moi, et m'ont laissé tomber dans le lac.

Je me suis réveillée en stupeur et en criant. Ils rigolaient si fort, que j'ai eu peur que l'école entière ne se réveille.

« FREDERICK WEASLEY ! SORS MOI D'ICI **TOUT DE SUITE** ! » J'ai hurlé.

Fred a fait tournoyer sa baguette dans ses doigts et a fait un grand sourire.

« Je dois dire, Angel. Tu es vraiment jolie quand tu es toute mouillée. » A-t-il complimenté avec ruse.

Pour renforcer mon cafard, Lee a curieusement relevé tout haut, « Hey, il n'y a pas un calamar géant dans le fond du lac ? »

Et à ça, ils m'ont tant bien que mal sortit de là.

Oh oui, les garçons me donnent des CADEAUX concrets mais ils insistent toujours pour y ajouter un peu de 'fun innocent' sur moi avant. C'est assez hasardeux pour se faire une santé, après quelques fois.

Oh oh, Fred vient par ici, je ne veux pas qu'il lise ça !

Si Fred ne survit pourtant pas à la retenue ce soir, je suis terriblement désolé mais je ne peux déjà pas m'aider moi-même.


	4. NOTE

Hello à tous !!

Alors ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'était juste pour avertir que j'avais changé les caractères dans les précédents chapitres (histoire de mettre un peu plus d'expression).

Je préviens aussi que le chapitre 4 mettra un peu plus de temps à venir car je suis en train de traduire plusieurs One-shot du couple Angie/Fred (j'en suis fan, que voulez-vous…)

Si vous aimez j'en ai déjà publier un c'est Senorita(une song-fic)

Tant que j'y suis-je répond à 2 reviews :

**«   » :** Merci pour ta longue review, c'est très gentil, j'aimerais bien lire ta fic mais vu que ta pas mis de pseudo j'irais pas loin lol. Pour répondre à ta question, l'auteur en est actuellement à 10 chapitres, elle écrit assez vite.

**Potter Black** **:** oui tu as raison il n'y a presque aucune fic sur les romance Fred/Angie, j'en ai trouver qu'une seule en français je crois pour l'instant mais je me souviens plus du nom, déso mais si je trouve je te dis promis, aussi non va lire ma nouvelle traduction.

Merci aussi à toux les autres qui m'ont laisser un petit mot, MERCIIII !!!


	5. Lessons About Love From A Weasley

_**Voilà enfin le 4ème chapitre !(24 et 30 Septembre)**_

_**Comme dit dans la note il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps, j'en suis désolé et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous consoleras !**_

**Bonne lecture…**

_

* * *

_

_Come on, come on Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue- Counting Crowns_

_

* * *

_

**24 Septembre**

**Histoire de la Magie**

Laisser-moi dire, une fois pour toute, que Frederick Weasley est le pitre le plus agaçant que j'ai jamais rencontré mais me convint avec cet irrésistible sourire à chaque fois. C'est vraiment quelque chose de mauvais pour moi, je dois dire. Après le dîner, Fred et moi se sont présentés dans les cachots pour réaliser la retenue de Rogue. Fred n'a pas arrêté de lâcher des blagues mais j'étais tellement marquée d'avoir eu une retenue pour la première fois, que je n'ai fait que des signes de mes épaules gelées.

Pendant le temps où nous nous dirigions vers la classe de Rogue, Fred et moi n'avons même pas beaucoup parlé. Je pense qu'il peut dire que je n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les habituelles blagues à la Weasley. J'ai ouvert la porte d'un coup brusque, faisant attention ou pas que Fred se la prenait en pleine face, j'ai ensuite pris un siège devant le pitre aux cheveux gras. Rogue avait son habituel ricanement, ses mains repliées devant lui et reposant sur le bureau. Son ricanement s'est élargit quand quelques secondes plus tard, Fred est entré.

Fred a soupiré, me faisant un demi sourire, et a ensuite pris un siège près de moi. Rogue s'est levé et a commencé à arpenter avec suffisance devant nous, nous regardant avec froideur.

« Il y a une réunion de professeur, donc malheureusement, je ne peux pas rester pendant la durée de votre retenue. » A-t-il informé.

J'ai réprimé un petit rire quand j'ai entendu Fred murmurer d'un air sardonique, « Et bien ça me brise le cœur. »

Rogue s'est arrêter dans sa trajectoire et a lancer un regard furieux à Fred, et a ensuite recommencer à faire les 100 pas, comme s'il était un vaillant commandant de l'armée.

« Donc, malgré le fait que je ne serais pas présent, votre punition sera subie, néanmoins. Si je reviens dans cette pièce et que je vous trouve en flagrant délit de désobéir à mes ordres, une autre retenue devra suffire. Votre punition pour cette nuit sera de récurer_ tout_ les chaudrons et ensuite de nettoyer et de trier par ordre alphabétique les potions de l'armoire. »

Fred allait atteindre sa poche pour prendre sa baguette et Rogue a rit sous cape froidement.

« Malheureusement pour vous, la condition est **sans magie** ou autre sort. Il y a plusieurs produits d'entretiens et des gants en caoutchoucs sur mon étagère. Ce sont les seuls outils que vous pouvez utiliser. » A ordonner Rogue sévèrement.

Il s'est brusquement dirigé vers la porte, l'a ouverte, et s'est ensuite retourné vers Fred et moi.

« J'exige que tout sera reluisant de propret à mon retour. Vous avez deux heures. Ne traînez pas. »

Et avec ce dernier ordre, il a balayé du regard la pièce et est remonté vers le hall d'entrée ; la porte a fait un bruit sec quand elle s'est refermée derrière lui. A ça, Fred a posé ses pieds sur le bureau et a étiré ses mains derrière sa tête et les a fait craquer, semblant parfaitement à son aise. Il m'a offert un sourire de travers, l'étincelle habituelle espiègle et de rébellion de retour dans ses yeux.

« Deux heures ? Est-ce que ça te dit d'aller rapidement manger un morceau dans les cuisines ? Je parie que les Elfes de Maisons ont encore quelques desserts sortis de ce soir », A offert Fred avec impatience.

J'ai secoué la tête et me suis poster devant lui, poussant légèrement ses pieds vers le sol de pierre.

« Absolument **pas**. Tu es le seul responsable de ce gâchis. Je n'ai pas envie d'une autre détention. » J'ai répliqué avec brusquerie.

Je me suis arrêté devant l'armoire de Rogue et j'ai laissé échapper un petit signe de frustration. Le 'nécessaire d'entretien' qu'il nous a laisser, était un couple de brosse à dents, un petit rouleau de papier toilette, des gants en caoutchoucs et un chiffon. Nettoyer allait être l'enfer. Spécialement depuis que Fred a insisté pour faire traîner les choses. J'ai saisit une brosse à dents de l'armoire et je lui ai jeté dessus.

Il l'a facilement attrapée, bien que j'aie espéré qu'il se la prendrait en pleine face.

« Hey, Angie, C'est bon ! Arrête d'être si susceptible. Nous irons là pendant cinq minutes, dix au maximum. » A assuré Fred, le sourire toujours intacte.

Je me suis renfrogné et j'ai pris une brosse à dents et le rouleau de papier toilette pour moi. Je me suis dirigé vers un groupe de chaudrons dans l'arrière de la salle et j'ai ardemment et malicieusement commencé a récurer l'intérieur. J'ai jeté un regard au-dessus de mes épaules vers lui, me demandant pourquoi j'étais tombée sur un parfait idiot.

« Ne la joue pas à la 'hey, Angie', avec moi ! Tu ferais mieux de m'aider ou je dirais à ta nouvelle petite amie, Maria Quoi-Ma-Gueule que tu suces ton pouce la nuit. » J'ai menacé.

Fred a commencé à sortir avec une idiote Poufsouffle, qui était très bien classée dans le Giggly-gang. Elle était bouclé et avait les cheveux blonds colorés, avec des jambes interminables. Elle était magnifique c'est vrai, mais c'est certainement le **seul** de ses atouts. Elle était d'un entrain agaçant, comme quelqu'un qui vit uniquement de pilule de caféine.

Elle manquait totalement de sens commun et possédait un haute et grinçante voix qui m'a fait rappelé un jappement de chat qu'on jette par le fenêtre. Personnellement, je pense que tous les trucs chimiques qu'elle utilisait pour colorer ses cheveux a fait fuir son cerveau, si tu saisis la tournure.

J'ai discuté de cette étrange relation avec Lee, pour cause d'avoir perdu l'appétit quand j'ai été témoin de Fred et Miss Entrain en plein jeu passionné de découverte des amygdales de l'autre. J'ai expliquer ma confusion à Lee, de pourquoi sortir avec une telle tête en l'air et que cela défiait toute la loi naturelle des éléments. Lee, à ma grande surprise, avait toute une philosophie judicieuse. Il s'est figuré que la seule raison pour laquelle Fred sortait avec une telle crétine était que c'était :

Facile (**hey**!)

ET

Infaillible _(qui a dit ça ?)_

La première partie je l'ai complètement comprise et je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de l'entendre. La seconde partie j'étais un peu incertaine. Lee l'a d'avantage expliqué. Il a di que les filles comme Maria ne comportait pas de risque de développer plus la relation et par conséquent, blessé Fred. Lee n'a pas voulu partager plus, mais il a dit que Fred était effrayer d'avoir une vrai relation parce qu'il était effrayer de tomber amoureux.

J'aurais probablement pu en avoir plus de lui, mais Katie est passée près de nous et Lee s'est précipité après elle. Depuis de Katie sortait avec Lee, il devenait vraiment ennuyeux. Au moins un de nous qui a eu du succès.

J'ai fixé le dos de Fred, me demandant pourquoi il était un tel mystère. Nous sommes de proches amis depuis si longtemps, mais il y avait encore un côté de lui que je n'ai pas percé

Il a rigolé, est allé d'un pas nonchalant vers l'armoire de Rogue et a avec précaution pris une paire de gants, bien que ça le piquerais.

« Vas-y, ça me sera égal. Nous avons rompus la semaine passée. Ou en réalité, **j'ai** rompu avec elle. » A-t-il informer avec désinvolture.

Je lui ai tourné le dos et ai continué à récurer le chaudron, bien que j'étais assez intéressée.

« Pourquoi ? Pas pour dire que ça m'intéresse ou autre. » J'ai hâtivement annoncé.

Fred s'est tu pendant un moment et m'a rejoint, se plaçant directement en face de moi. Son air effronté et sourire clandestin a semblé loin, remplacer par un froncement de sourcil à demi regretté. Il a commencé à frotter doucement le chaudron, ses yeux ont fixé la tache qu'il nettoyait. Je lui ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil, et suis ensuite revenus à ma tâche.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait être si mignon ?

« Parce qu'elle n'était pas comme toi. » A-t-il doucement confessé.

J'ai été près de m'étrangler.

« **Quoi **? » J'ai demandé, ma tâche immédiatement oubliée.

Fred a attaqué le chaudron avec plus de force, les sourcils encore plus froncés ; ses yeux encore braqués sur la tache qui ne voulait pas partir.

Il a haussé les épaules, essayant de la jouer calme.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je la voyais seulement pour un peu de fun et elle a semblé faire l'affaire. Mais après une semaine je n'ai plus pus la supporter. Elle était si **vachement** ennuyante, toujours à se cramponner à mes bras. Je ne pouvais même pas parler de Quiddich avec elle, comme je le fais avec toi, parce qu'elle détestait vachement ça. Et elle n'était pas pleine d'esprit comme toi. Toi et moi ont peut toujours rigoler et nous avons un peu d'humour mais elle ne fais que glousser et glousser comme un hibou qui hurle! Est-ce que tu peux imaginé ça? De toute façon, j'ai arrêté ça dimanche parce que j'en ai eu _assez_. » A-t-il calmement riposté.

J'ai essayé de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal mais sa réponse battait les records de répétition dans mon esprit.

_Parce qu'elle n'était pas toi._

C'était seulement un geste d'amitié, pas vrai? Mais qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec sa rupture avec Maria ? Je veux dire, il était ami avec Katie et Alicia et il n'a jamais arrêter de se prendre du bon temps avec une de ses admiratrices seulement parce que le fille n'était pas comme l'une ou l'autre.

Je suppose que c'est un bon signe, non ? Ca a montré qu'il pensait à moi de cette façon plutôt que de penser à me jouer une autre farce. Mais peut-être que je suis juste crédule et que je dramatise. Juste parce que j'ai envie qu'il n'ait pas osé dire qu'il ressent la même chose que moi, pas vrai ?

Il a son fan club. De quoi a-t-il besoin en plus ?

« Est-ce qu'elle était vexée ? » J'ai demandé, le fixant.

Il a arrêté de récurer et m'a regardé, avec dans les yeux ce scintillement plus brûlant que jamais.

« Et bien, tu serais vexé aussi si tu as découvert que tu viens de te faire larguer pour ta meilleure copine. » A-t-il fait remarqué avec impertinence.

J'ai secoué la tête, stupéfaite qu'il pouvait être d'une telle perspicacité une minute, et ensuite cracher de telles ordures insensées la suivante.

« Fred, combien de foutues fois je devrai te dire de ne **pas** sortir avec les meilleures amies de tes ex ? » J'ai durement demandé.

Il a sourit et est retourné travailler.

« Plus que je ne puis compter. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si flippant à ça. Nous avions rompu. Ne peut-elle pas passer au-dessus ? »

J'ai laissé échapper une moquerie d'incrédulité.

« Je ne te comprend vraiment pas des fois. Honnêtement, Fred! Réfléchis. La pauvre fille venait juste de se faire largué par quelqu'un dont elle était complètement **amouraché**. Et elle découvre que ce connard sort avec sa meilleure amie. C'est un sentiment terrible. Qu'est ce que tu ressentirais si, toi et moi sortions ensemble et qu'ensuite je te largue pour Lee ou pire, George ? » J'ai persisté.

Fred a rigolé, plus pour lui-même que pour mes arguments.

« Et bien je dirais 'terriblement désolé mec, je ne veux pas faire ça mais c'est inévitable'. Et ensuite je le frapperais qui que se soit, Lee ou George. » A-t-il triomphalement informé.

J'ai rigolé malgré moi. A un moment, d'une certaine façon, c'était une sorte de douce pensée de savoir que Fred réagirait de cette manière, si quelque chose comme ça avait lieu. Bien sure, la meilleure façon pour gagner le cœur d'une fille n'était pas que le mec aille frapper l'autre mec, mais considérant le fait que c'était Fred, ça m'a donné envie de laisser sortir un grand _'Awww' _d'approbation de sentimentaliste.

« Fred Weasley, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. » J'ai sincèrement confessé, avec un petit sourire.

« Et bien, je veux dire, tu es…**Angel**. Une de mes meilleures copines. Je ne penserai pas forcément directement avec ma tête si quelque chose comme ça se passait. » A-t-il admit d'un air penaud.

La réponse n'était pas exactement révélatrice de son amour palpitant pour moi, mais ça la pourrait. D'une certaine façon, bien que cela n'indiquait aucun sentiment romantique si l'on peut dire, j'ai ressentit un réconfort étrange par cette révélation. C'était un indubitable cas de 'warm and fuzzies'.

C'était assez connu que Fred n'était pas un maître des mots. Il ne gagnerais aucun award de poésie dans sa vie ou d'éloges pour son habilité de la langue Anglaise. En fait, il avait la bouche la plus grossière de ce côté du globe. Mais à chaque fois qu'il a eu l'occasion d'être sérieux, il ne l'a pas vraiment fait. Et c'est ce qui le rend si mignon.

« Pour une fois, je vais me mettre d'accord avec toi. » J'ai déclaré.

Il a sourit.

« Oh, tu es toujours d'accord avec moi. Au fond de toi, tu te dis, 'Fred Weasley, il est _siiiiii_ adorable avec son **style** gamin et son **charme** coquin que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a entièrement raison'. C'est pourquoi tu n'aimes pas être d'accord, parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu consentis. »

J'ai sentit mes joues se chauffées et je lui ai lancé le rouleau de papier toilette dessus. Heureusement cette fois, il a atterrit en pleine face.

« Hey! Injustice! » S'est-il plaint, son expression partagée entre la surprise et la protestation.

Je lui ai tiré la langue et me suis levée, allant vers le prochain chaudron sale.

« Va trier les potions de l'armoire, Casanova, avant que mon pied te dise **EXACTEMENT** ce qu'il pense de ton style gamin. »

Il a sourit et s'est levé, allant d'un air fanfaron vers l'armoire.

« Ton intelligence me _stupéfie_, Angel. » A-t-il dit d'une voix traînante.

Je me suis étranglée de rire, repoussant une mèche égarée de cheveux noir de mon visage.

« Tu me complimente seulement parce que je suis la seule fille qui ne se soumettra pas à ta merde d'éléphant. » J'ai âprement lancé en retour.

Il a déchiré une feuille de papier toilette et a commencer a essuyer le fond de l'étagère.

« **Précisément**. C'est pourquoi il n'y a jamais aucun fun à sortir avec un membre du 'Giggly-Gang'. Je leur donne a manger de la merde d'éléphant par tonne et elles mangent ça comme si c'était une putain de Plume en Sucre. Où est le challenge dans ça ? » A-t-il gémit.

J'ai ridé mon front.

« Et bien, pourquoi sort tu avec ? »

Il a rigolé.

« Pour la raison exacte que je viens de dire Donne leur un petit vers ou deux et tu conclu le marché. » S'est-il vanté.

Je me suis renfrogné. Chaque fois que Fred se mettait en mode 'dragueur', cela m'ennuyait incroyablement. Je sais que Fred n'aime pas vraiment le stéréotype 'utilise les, jette les', personnalité qui vient avec la philosophie. Il était tellement plus que ça. Il a déjà exigé de raconter occasionnellement à tout le monde cette façade de lui, dans le but de renforcer sa réputation. Il ne veux pas apparaître vulnérable, je suppose.

C'était bizarre parce que George, qui d'une certaine manière était comme Fred, possédait un point de vue totalement opposé sur les filles et les relations. George était plus du style romantique. Il est toujours le seul à se souvenir du jour de la Saint-Valentin **ET** à offrir un bouquet de roses. Il n'était pas parfait et avait ses moments 'comme Fred'. Mais la plupart du temps, il était l'exemple classique du mec désespérément romantique dans les comédies romantiques moldues.

D'autre part…laisser moi dire que c'est un miracle quand il se souvient de se peigner les cheveux.

C'était vraiment un obstacle parce que j'ai également eu le sentiment que Fred se fatiguait de la chasse et de ses jeux constants. Mais il était intoxiqué à ça et ne pourrais pas s'arrêter. Il m'a, par le passé, dit que si la bonne fille venait, il la rejetterait.

Je doute de ça.

« Je ne suis pas une experte dans tous les jeux que tu joues, mais laisse moi dire ceci. Avec la façon dont tu fonctionnes, je te garantie que tu vas probablement mettre dehors la meilleure chose que tu n'a jamais eue. » J'ai brusquement exprimé.

Fred a secoué la tête, mon discours entrant par une oreille et sortant par l'autre.

« Si la bonne fille vient, je le saurai. Pour l'instant, c'est juste pour le fun. Nous ne sommes jeunes qu'une seule fois, pas vrai ? » A-t-il fortement argumenté.

J'ai soupiré, près d'avoir fini avec mon deuxième chaudron.

« J'ai eu la sensation que tu allais dire ça. Et j'ai peur que si tu vis pleinement de cette attitude à tout point de vue ; tu vas mettre dehors une fille vraiment merveilleuse. Et quand tu la réclameras, il se sera trop tard. »

Notre conversation est redescendue après ça. Pour une certaine raison, mon conseil a touché une corde sensible de Fred et nous avons travaillé relativement en silence pendant le reste de la retenue. Nous avons eu fini trois minutes plus tôt, à ma grande surprise.

Exactement après deux heures, Rogue est rentré, ce ricanement suffisant collé à son visage maladif, comme s'il comptait nous découvrir en train de préparer un coup. Mais quand il nous a vus assis tranquillement sur nos sièges, le ricanement est rapidement descendu au plancher.

« Je vois que vous avez accomplit votre tâche. Cependant, elle devra subir mon inspection avant que vous de puissiez partir librement. » A-t-il brusquement répliquer.

J'ai laissé échapper un soupir. Connaissant Rogue, s'il trouvait ne serait-ce qu'une molécule de poussière il nous donnerait une autre heure. Mais à mon grand soulagement, nous avons réussis l'inspection. Il était presque onze heures quand Fred et moi nous sommes dirigés vers la tour de Griffondor.

Nous sommes arrivés au portrait de la Grosse Dame et Fred a murmuré le mot de passe. Le portrait s'est ouvert et j'ai été sur le point de suivre Fred à l'intérieur, mais il s'est soudainement arrêté. Il m'a fait face, cette expression méconnaissable brillant encore une fois dans ses yeux. Il a mis les mains dans les poches de sa robe et m'a fixée, comme si j'étais une parfaite étrangère.

« Ecoute, Angelina. »

Il a fait une pause. Je suis devenue vraiment nerveuse. Il ne m'appelle habituellement jamais par mon prénom complet, à moins qu'il soit vraiment fâché ou qu'il ait quelque chose de très sérieux à parler.

« Oui ? »

Il a soupiré, a étudié le sol pendant un moment et est ensuite revenus à moi. Sa voix était claire, mais douce et éloignée.

« C'est au sujet de ce que tu as dit ce soir…sur le fait que je n'ai vraiment pas su qui était la bonne fille, mais que j'ai eu le sentiment qu'elle était bien sous mon nez ? »

J'aurais du donner une certaine réponse mais pour dire la vérité, j'ai bloqué. Je n'ai eu aucune idée de ce que Fred cherchait. Je n'ai pas voulu dire quelque chose qui m'embarrasserais, bien que j'aie voulu qu'il explique sa question.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler, quand la Grosse Dame a laissée échappé un cri aigu d'ennui.

« Allez-vous restez là toute la nuit ou allez-vous rentrer ? » A-t-elle grossièrement interrompu.

Fred a cligné des yeux comme s'il se libérait d'une transe.

« Yeah, très bien. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Il est tard. » A-t-il ordonné.

Je l'ai suivit à l'intérieur, le portrait se refermant derrière moi. Il m'avait laissée incertaine et ça portait vraiment à mes nerfs.

« Fred, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ? » J'ai demandé, touchant son épaule pour l'arrêter.

Il s'est retourné et m'a regardé avec confusion.

« De quoi tu parles ? » A-t-il questionné.

J'ai toussé anxieuse. Etait-je folle ou autre chose ? J'étais sur de l'avoir entendu parler du sujet de 'la bonne fille' ou pas.

« Tu sais, de ce que tu as commencé à parler avant ? Quelque chose au sujet…de la bonne fille. » J'ai complété, me sentant stupidement impuissante.

Il m'a regardé, les yeux vides, son expression curieusement non définie. Une seconde ou deux plu tard, un petit sourire est revenu sur son visage et il a gesticulé.

« Oh, ça. Ce n'est rien d'important. »

« Fred, vraiment. Je veux dire… »

Il a rougit.

« Angie, j'ai dit que ce n'était pas important, ok ? C'était juste une question stupide. Probablement due à la fatigue. Tu peux oublier ça. » A-t-il vivement garanti.

J'ai soupiré, me demandant pourquoi je n'arrivais jamais à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me cacher. S'il était plus tôt, j'aurais encore plus l'emmerder à ce sujet. Mais il commençait à être tard et je me suis juste rappelé qu'il y avait encore un exercice en métamorphose que je 'avais pas pu finir. J'avais voulu le faire après le dîner mais à cause de la retenue de Rogue, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

En outre, Fred peut être terriblement têtu parfois. Essayer de découvrir un de ses secrets était comme essayer de prendre à une lionne ses petits.

« Bien. Je te verrai demain matin. » J'ai répondu.

La lueur a disparu de son visage et il m'a jeté ennui faisant ce sourire de marque déposée.

« Bonne nuit, Angie. »

A ça, nous avons pris des chemins séparés pour aller par des escaliers différents.

Il était déjà à demi chemin des escaliers et a marmonné quelque choses à lui-même qui ressemblait suspicieusement à 'stupide Fred, tu aurais du lui dire'.

* * *

**30 Septembre**

**Dehors avec les filles**

**Dernier jour de Septembre!**

Voyant le temps de ce samedi, nous avons toutes les trois décidées de rester dehors du château pour un petit moment. Juste parce qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage, qu'il faisait chaud et très lumineux, un jour ensoleillé, que Katie et Alicia ont insistées pour aller bronzer.

J'ai un mot pour elles. Ridicule.

Alicia se repose à ma droite et Katie à ma droite.

Elles étaient toutes les deux étendues sur l'herbe en short et en top, avec les lunettes de soleil perchées sur leur nez. Katie a dit qu'elle se sentait comme dans une PUB de Calvin Klein, du coup Alicia a demandé. « C'est qui ? »

Vu que c'était une sorte de sortie moldue, j'étais aller chercher une paire de capris et un t-shirt de longueur ¾, mais Katie, Reine de la Mode qu'elle est, a insisté sur le fait de porter un jeans et de lui emprunter un top moulant.

Je lui ai demandé qui nous allions essayer d'impressionner et elle et Alicia ont juste échangé ce 'regard' et ont commencé à rire comme des gamines. J'ai poliment informé Alicia que j'aurais l'air un peu trop équipée on verra trop mes formes dans ce …ahem, 'sert-poitrine' mais elle m'a forcé à l'essayer de toute façon. Etonnement, ça allait. Pas trop douillet et pas trop lâche. Il était de couleur cerise foncée et fait en soie, il était très confortable.

Katie m'a regardé comme si elle allait s'évanouir d'excitation dès que j'ai fait un pas dehors du dortoir.

« Cet imbécile de Fred va baver quand il te verra comme ça. » A-t-elle couiné.

Alicia a rapidement été d'accord et je me suis renfrogner, mais au fond de moi, rayonnait.

J'ai pris un peu de Sun-In de Katie, qu'elle avait 'emprunté' à sa sœur moldue Danielle, qui était deux ans plus vieille qu'elle. J'avais déjà vu l'objet avant, du au fait que ma mère est moldue. Les indications indiquent que tous ce que vous devez faire c'est aspergé le produit sur vos cheveux et quand ils sont exposés au soleil, ça brillera.

J'ai seulement fait quelques mèches mais Katie a dit qu'ils devaient briller entièrement pour que ça soit joli. J'ai les cheveux noir jais, onduleux, jusqu'aux épaules, ainsi j'ai pensé que ça mettrais un peu de relief aux points stratégiques.

J'espérais juste qu'ils ne deviendraient pas d'une étrange comme le rouge ou autre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces derniers jours ont été très bien. Pas excitants, pas spectaculaires, juste normaux. Les jours suivants de notre discussion après le retenue, Fred a commencé a agir vraiment distant avec moi. Il n'était pas nécessairement méchant ou du genre à nier, seulement à chaque fois qu'il était près de moi, il pensait à quelque chose d'entièrement différent. C'était comme s'il était là physiquement mais pas mentalement.

J'ai parlé à George de ça et il clame qu'il ne sait rien de l'affaire de Fred. Yeah, mon œil. Je parie que George le sait mais qu'il ne veut pas me le dire.

Alicia m'a dit de ne pas y penser, parce que c'est Fred et qu'il est juste lui-même. Katie a dit qu'Alicia avait probablement raison, mais elle a également la sensation qu'il a des problèmes avec une fille, c'est ce qu'elle a recueillit chez Lee.

C'est assez bizarre, parce que la vie de Fred avec les filles est un grand fiasco. Mais d'un autre côté, il était inutile d'essayer de comprendre Fred parce qu'il était hors volonté à chaque fois. En fait, ces derniers jours, il est retourné à la normale. Ou au moins, comment il était avant cet incident.

En parlant des garçons, ils ont en outre terrorisé le château. Je parie que tous les trois travaillaient sur leur 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' que les jumeaux ont commodément commencé cet été. Déjà hier, Fred a essayé de faire un essai sur moi avec quelque chose appelé 'caramel longue langue' mais je l'ai jeté derrière moi et je lui ai dit de le manger lui-même.

Première règle si on est amis avec les jumeaux Weasley : N'acceptez jamais de nourriture de l'un ou l'autre **OU** de Lee, à moins que vous le voyiez cuisiné, ou que quelqu'un de confiance les voit le préparer.

« Oh, regardez! Voilà les garçons qui viennent! » A crié Katie, se remettant droite.

Et elle a raison, Fred, Lee et George s'avancent bien vers nous. George donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Fred et fais un signe de la tête dans ma direction (je pense) et dit quelque chose avec un sourire.

Lee rigole et Fred pousse pour rigoler George, qui fient trébucher et puis se renverse promptement à terre. Lee ri encore plus fort et aide George a se relevé, puis tous les deux rattrapent Fred.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils veulent. Parce que si George insiste pour que j'essaie encore un de ses bonbons fous qu'ils ont concoctés, je le jette dans le lac. » A grogner Alicia, ajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

Katie a gesticulé, s'est appuyer sur ses coudes, dévisageant attentivement Lee derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il était sur de dire que Katie était la seule de nous trois à avoir avec succès réussi notre pacte La tumeur était que Lee demanderait bientôt pour sortir avec Katie.

Alicia est en seconde place. Elle a eu ses gaffes mais va modérément bien. Hier juste après métamorphose, j'ai surpris George chuchoté à Fred à propos d'aller acheté des fleurs à Alicia, parce qu'elle agissait drôlement depuis quelques jours et qu'il n'était pas arriver à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal.  
.  
Je suis évidemment en dernière place. **Soupir**  
Je ne pense pas que je verrai jamais la ligne d'arrivée, à la foutue vitesse où j'allais.

Je ferais mieux de te refermer parce qu'ils viennent ici!

* * *

**Même jour**

**Un peu plus tard**

Les garçons se sont dandinés devant nous et ont agit comme à leur habitudes, ennuyant et oh combien mignons. Nous avons rigolez, blaguez et avons parlez, puis les garçons nous ont fait leurs adieux, étant donné qu'ils avaient quelques 'affaires' qui les attendaient. Me demande ce que ça veut dire.

Dès qu'ils ont été à distance, Katie m'a attrapé le bras et a commencé à glousser.

« Fred t'a regardé fixement tout le temps ! » A-t-elle informé, en train de glousser.

« A ce point ? » J'ai demandé.

Alicia, qui se trouvait maintenant sur son estomacs, a sourit.

« Et il ne regardait pas juste ton visage, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux ont continués a erre… si tu saisis la tournure. » A-t-elle taquiné, la voix diminuée.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? » J'ai questionné.

J'ai alors baissé les yeux.

A ça, j'ai relevé ma tête et j'ai laissé echappé un cris d'horreur.  
**_  
__FRED WEASLEY A VISUELLEMENT REGARDE DANS MON DECOLTE !_**

_**SAINTE MERE DE DIEU.**_

Maintenant je me sens sale, comme si j'avais besoin d'une longue douche…ou autre chose. Putain. Que je sois énervée au sujet du pacte ne signifie pas que j'apprécie être lorgné comme une tranche de bœuf sur l'étalage, dans une boucherie.

Katie et Alicia ont rie encore plus fort, puis se sont donner un autre 'high-fives' au-dessus de ma tête.

« C'était la totale, je vous dit. Cela fonctionne à merveille. J'aurais du le savoir. Ma sœur a porté ça à son bal d'hiver et elle a pu danser avec le mec pour qui elle avait le béguin. » A fermement informé Katie.

J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Danielle et à son prétendu béguin ? »

Katie a froncé les sourcils, perdue dans es pensée pendant un moment.

« Et bien ils sont sortis ensembles pendant trois ans. »

« Malin! » A félicité Alicia.

Katie a grimacé timidement.

« Il l'a trompé six fois, puis par la suite trompées pendant la nuit des remises des diplômes avec sa meilleures amies. » A-t-elle fini à contrecœur.

Géant. Fred Weasley ne m'a pas seulement lorgné mais je viens d'apprendre que c'est connu pour les conséquences de la mauvaise chance à longs termes.

Est-ce que je suis condamnée ?

Une autre note, DCFM est tout à fait intéressant et j'ai cessé de passer des mots avec les filles. Ou peut-être que c'est parce que Fol Œil a cet œil magique qui lui permet de voir, sous tous les angles.

Il nous a attrapés passant une note très juteuse au sujet de la nouvelle coupe de Jennifer Hollingsworth. Qui lui fait ressemblé **à un ananas** surdimensionné. Il a menacé de la lire à haute voix devant toute la classe mais heureusement, Katie l'a bourré dans sa bouche et l'a mangé avant qu'il ne puisse découvrir où elle était allée.

* * *

**La suite dans le prochain épisode lol**


	6. Head Overs Heels

**Me revoilà avec un new chapitre traduit où y se passe plein de choses mais bon… zavez ka lire !**

**L'auteur a fini l'histoire avec 13 chapitres donc je vais essayer de gazer mais je promet rien…surtout que j'ai 4 exams de repêche à étudier !**

**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont envoyé une (ou plusieurs) reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil ! Mais j'aimerais tout de même signaler que je ne suis que la traductrice…pas l'auteur du texte, que je félicite d'ailleurs car son histoire est géniale !**

**Bref : bonne lecture…**

* * *

_Well baby I surrender_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love-Counting Crows_

* * *

**18 Octobre**

**DCFM**

Ainsi, nous voilà tous en Octobre, nous sommes à seulement quelques jours de mon anniversaire. Ce matin après le petit-déjeuner, Fred m'a promis que son cadeau serait 'meilleure que l'année passée'. Vu que l'année passée, il m'a jeté dans le lac, je me prépare au pire.

D'un autre côté, en plus de ce réveil forcé très tôt le matin, il m'a également acheté une boîte de chocogrenouilles et un collier vraiment joli. Je le porte en ce moment, en fait. Il a une mince chaîne argentée avec un double pendentif. Les pendentifs sont un cœur argenté avec une minuscule clef d'or.

J''étais tellement surprise quand il me l'a donné. Je lui ai fait une grande étreinte quand j'ai ouvert la boîte et il a rougit d'une ou deux nuances plus foncées que ses cheveux. Il a marmonné que « Ce n'était rien » comme je le répandait de compliments. En premier lieu, je n'ai eu aucune idée qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchis à se qu'il allait m'offrir. En second lieu, j'ai été assez étonné que le cadeau ne soit pas une des inventions de lui, Lee ou George.

La seule chose que je pense pourrait être meilleure pour cette année serait de pouvoir décrypter ses pensées. Ou peut-être un nouveau balai.

Attendez… Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire en premier choix ?

Oh et bien. Qu'est ce que ça fait. Ca n'arrivera **jamais**. Hier, j'ai vu Fred marché avec la Meilleure Amie de Maria Quoi-Ma-Gueule vers Etudes de runes. Je pense que son nom est Olivia. Mais de toute façon, je revenais de la Grande Salle parce que j'avais laissé mon ensemble de Plumes à table. J'ai repéré Fred et allais marcher vers lui quand j'ai vu la _Fille-squelette_. Je lui ai donné ce surnom étant donné qu'elle est environ aussi lourde qu'une plume. Elle est si maigre que je parie que si je la pousserais elle se casserait quelque chose!

Il avait en vain son bras posé sur les épaules osseuses d'Olivia comme s'il l'a possédait, et il avait murmuré quelque chose à son oreille, grimaçant tout le temps comme le chat de Cheshire. Chaque fois qu'Olivia gloussait, elle couvrait délicatement sa bouche de sa main. C'était si vachement agaçant mais c'était comme un train bon à mettre à la casse. Je n'ai pas put regarder plus longtemps. Quand ils ont finalement atteint la porte, Fred l'a attiré dans ses bras et l'a embrassé de la seule façon dont j'**imaginerais** qu'il m'embrasserait. Elle a laissé sortir un petit gémissement de béatitude, puis il l'a laissé partir et lui a fait un clin d'œil.

Je n'ai pas voulu avoir l'air de le suivre, du coup j'ai été un peu en retard pour Métamorphose. McGonagall était en colère, mais j'ai inventé une excuse comme quoi Peeves avait caché mes plumes dans une armoire et qu'il ne voulait plus me les rendre. Tristement, elle m'a cru.

La seule place libre était à côté de Fred et à contrecœur je l'ai prise. Je n'ai pas voulu avoir des ennuis avec lui cependant, cette image de lui et de la Fille-squelette brûlait dans mon esprit. Ca m'a fait mal au cœur. Pourquoi Fred ne peut pas me regarder comme ça ? Est-ce que je suis destinée à être considérée en tant que « Meilleure Amie » et jamais « Petite Amie » ?

Je déteste vraiment ce jeu de 'faire semblant' avec lui. Mais je mourrais s'il la découvrait. En outre, il ne faut pas se duper. Même si Fred et moi sortions ensembles, qu'est ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de me larguer après une semaine ou deux ?

McG me regarde d'un oeil mauvais. Vaudrais mieux que j'arrête maintenant.

* * *

**22 Octobre**

**Salle commune**

Demain c'est mon anniversaire! Et ce qui est encore mieux c'est que se sera Samedi! Cela signifie également que cette semaine, les étudiants des autres écoles feront un saut ici, pour s'inscrire pour le TTS. J'y ai pensé et j'ai décidé d'aller m'inscrire pour le tournoi. Je veux dire, le 30 Octobre j'aurais l'âge. Je sais que nous avons été avertis que les tâches seront dangereuses, mais je suis sure que je serais utiliser l'argent.

Mon frère aîné, Holden, est à sa deuxième année à l'université de Cambridge de sorcellerie pour hommes, c'est une prestigieuse école pour garçons. Ma famille **n'est pas** pauvre ; nous sommes de la grande bourgeoisie. Mais l'université n'est pas bon marché et les livres coûtent à eux seuls ¼ de ce gagne en quelques mois. Il est rédacteur pour le Daily Prophet et maman travaille comme institutrice préscolaire moldue.

Si je gagnais ce prix, je pourrais payer pour toutes les dépenses de l'université de Holden et en laisser un peu pour moi. C'est un plan parfait. Aujourd'hui, pendant Potions, j'ai dit à Fred que je voulais m'inscrire. Il s'est complètement agité et a commencé « Bla bla bla, les tâches seront trop **dangereuses**, tu pourrais être _blessée_, se serais mieux si lui, Lee ou George s'inscrivaient, ne veux pas que quelque chose m'arrive, bla bla et encore bla. »

C'était mignon qu'il s'inquiète mais également frustrant qu'il pense que je sois une quelconque deuxième année qui ne peux pas supporter quelques éraflures ou contusions. Je lui ai dit crispée que j'étais une aussi meilleure Poursuiveuse que n'importe quel mec et je lui ai rapidement rappelé toutes les fois où j'ai cogné avec mon balai sur quelques Serpentards et cela pendant un match.

Il m'a ignorée et a protesté avec, « Et bien, c'est **différent **! »

Nous aurions probablement donné de meilleurs arguments, mais Katie qui était de l'autre côté, m'a donné un coup de coude et a fait un signe de la tête vers Rogue. Il était à son bureau, mais fixait Fred et moi-même et j'ai su qu'il avait l'idée de nous donner une retenue pour être bruyant.

Je lui ai donc dit d'un ton brusque. « Laisse tomber et va travailler. »

Nous n'avons plus parler beaucoup jusqu'à la fin de la classe, Fred m'a demandé mon opinion au sujet de quelle chemise de polo serait mieux assorties à ses yeux pour sa promenade autour du parc avec la Fille-squelette. Je l'ai regardé fixement et lui ai alors brusquement dit, « Quoique tu mettes, tu auras l'air d'un imbécile. »

Je pense qu'il a été un peu blessé mais il n'y pensera plus. En troisième année, il a décidé de mettre une fausse mouche dans mon verre de jus de citrouille pendant le petit déjeuner. J'ai fini par recracher le jus sur ma nouvelle robe d'école et il s'est juste assis là et a hurlé de rire avec George et Lee. J'ai giflé Fred et je lui ai dit que jamais, plus JAMAIS je ne lui reparlerais, il allait verser une larme ou deux. Je ne lui ai plus parlé pendant le reste de la journée, mais le matin suivant, il a commencé à me parler en Divination comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Ugh. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je m'inscris, qu'il le veule ou non.

Katie dit que je suis stupide et que Fred fait seulement attention à moi. Alicia dit que c'est un signe sûr qu'il m'aime.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles en savent? Mais d'un autre côté…j'ai vu George et Alicia main dans la main sur le chemin D'Etude de Moldus peut-être que je devrais écouté leur conseil tordu mais étonnamment sage plus souvent.

* * *

**23 Octobre**

**Dortoirs**

**MON ANNIVERSAIRE**

**SAINTE MERE DE DIEU.**

**J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE A TE DIRE!**

Il est près de trois heures du matin mais aujourd'hui est un jour si étonnant, que je dois tous écrire avant que je ne l'oublie. Mon dix-septième anniversaire a débuté à exactement huit heures du matin. Katie et Alicia en compagnie des garçons étaient montés dans le dortoir de Leesh et moi. J'étais en plein rêve plutôt plaisant incluant la plage et une certaine tête rousse, quand une fureur d'agitation m'a réveillé. Les visages grimaçants de Fred, George, Lee, Katie et Alicia m'ont salué. Lee état en train de souffler un des ces pétards et les jumeaux avaient charmés les confettis pour qu'ils descendent du plafond. Les filles tenait un gros gâteau au chocolat, noyé de glaçage rose et orné de dix-sept bougies.

Les flammes roses assorties au gâteau se balançaient de la porte d'entrée jusqu'au cabinet comme des drapeaux de victoire.

C'était une chance inouïe que je ne portais pas mon pyjama avec mes petites sirènes. Ma tante Cassie adore étrangement les films de Disney. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pense pas que, le t-shirt vert vomi avec le logo, Park Lane Pre School et le vieux boxer de plaid de Fred _(longue histoire)_ soit mieux.  
_  
(Pour faire de la longue une histoire courte, je l'ai volé l'année dernière de la chambre de Fred comme défi. Il ne l'a jamais découvert. C'est-à-dire jusqu'ici.)_

« Hey, les mecs ! Aucune plaisanterie cette année ? » J'ai demandé avec incrédulité.

Fred m'a sourit. Non, pas cet infâme, sournois, sourire de Weasley qui était toujours trempé de rébellion. C'était un chaleureux ; véritable demi-sourire que j'ai rarement eu la chance de voir.

Il a secoué la tête et a regardé nos amis dans la pièce.

« No, pas cette année. Les mecs et moi t'avons épargnées. Je suppose que je te laisse une pause cette année. » A-t-il taquiné, mais pourtant honnête.

J'ai rigolé, me redressant dans mon lit.

« Et bien c'est un soulagement. » J'ai admit.

Alicia a rigolé.

« Oh, ne soit pas _trop_ déçue. Nous avons de grands plans pour tes dix-huit ans. Tu n'y échapperas pas si facilement. » A-t-elle averti avec un sourire bien naturel.

« Oh merlin. » J'ai murmuré, incapable cependant de cesser de sourire.

« Ho merlin est tout a fait bon ! En attendant va te changer, et ainsi on pourra manger. » A ordonné Lee enthousiaste.

Fred a ri sous sa cape et a jeté à Lee un regard moqueur.

« Hé, ce serait **bien** un peu de remplissage supplémentaires sur l'arrière d'une certaine fille. » A-t-il exprimé, son sourire enfantin remplacé par un sourire effronté qui me visait directement.

Katie et Alicia ont gloussé et je n'ai pus que faire les gros yeux, ma confusion me laissant sans voix. Avant, la taquinerie de Fred ne m'aurait pas atteint. Maintenant, il m'a transformé en plie marchante de bouillie de bégaiement. Et qui veut vraiment sortir avec une fille qui trébuche sur ses propres mots ? George s'est étrangler de rire et lui et Lee ont échangé ce 'regard'.

« Merci de nous éclairer, Frederick. _ACCIO jeans Miss Sixty et top Bizzar's Sisters ! » _J'ai sarcastiquement remercié.

Ma paire d'habits préférés, un jeans Miss Sixty taille basse et une chemise Bizzar's Sister volèrent du placard jusqu'à mon lit. Le t-shirt a une photo du groupe sur le devant, et les dates de concerts de leur tournée '_Chaos called Creation', sur le dos. _Les Bizzar's Sisters sont très populaires, une sorte de groupe de punk dans le monde des sorciers. Elles sont…**bizarres **mais totalement cool. Je les ai vues en concert pendant l'été de ma quatrième année avec Katie et Alicia. Mon frère nous chaperonnait. C'était assez amusant, parce qu'Alicia prêtait plus attention à Holden qu'au concert. Elle l'a nié plus tard mais Katie et moi savons la vérité.

« Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain. Les garçons vous feriez mieux de ne pas avaler le gâteau. » J'ai insisté.

Les filles ont ri naturellement et les mecs ont marmonné quelque chose ayant rapport à 'traitement injuste et idées fausses'.

Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient capables de posséder un vocabulaire si étendu!

Avec ça, je me suis levée avec élégance et me suis dirigée vers la salle de bains. J'ai étouffé un petit rire quand j'ai entendu Fred dire soudainement, « J'ai eu un boxer **exactement** comme ça. Je me où il est. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir comme par magie redressé mes cheveux indisciplinés et onduleux, j'ai émergé arborant mon jeans et t-shirt bien ajusté. A ça Fred a laissé sortir un bas sifflement. Katie a donné un coup de coude à George et il a haussé les sourcils, ils ont tous les deux sourit à Fred.

Et bien, peut-être que j'ai mis un peu de maquillage aussi.

J'ai fais de gros yeux à Fred, bien qu'il affichait un sourire timide. A-t-il bu l'eau polluée du lac ? Pourquoi filtrait-il sans interruption avec moi ? Et à une heure si matinale, en plus. Peut-être que je réagissait trop et qu'il ne filtrait pas, étant juste lui-même.

Ugh. La vie est si compliquée. Peut-être que je devrais devenir nonne.

« La ferme Weasley. Et maintenant, où en est ce gâteau ? » J'ai demandé.

Katie avait déjà coupé la gâteau en tranches égales. Les filles, y compris moi, ont pris une tranche et les garçons en ont pris trois. Ils sont parvenus à les finir plus vite que nous, en plus. Des porcs, je te dis. Après que nous ayons mangé la gâteau, George a distribué les bouteilles de Bièrraubeurres (sans alcool) qu'il avait pillé des cuisines. Je n'ai pas fini la mienne, je l'ai donc donné à Fred.

Après cela, nous sommes descendus dans la salle commune et avons ouvert les cadeaux. Katie m'a donné un nouveau journal, une boîte de Plumes en Sucres et une barrette de cheveux Burberry. Comme tu le sais, Katie est un phénomène de mode. Alicia m'a donné un cadre vraiment mignon qui dit 'Meilleures amies pour toujours' dessus. A l'intérieur de l'armature il y a une photo de nous trois après un match de Quiddich. Je suis au milieu et mes bras sont placés autour de Katie et d'Alicia, qui tiennent négligemment leurs balais. Nos uniformes et visages sont couverts de saletés mais nous rions comme des folles. En outre enfermée dans un sac il y a un boite de chocolats.

Lee m'a donné une nouvelle écharpe, ce qui est vraiment propice puisque ma vieille a un accro. Elle est rouge et barrée d'or. George ma acheté un **TRES** gros sac de bonbons de chaque saveur de Bernie Bott et ce vernis à ongles génial qui changent de couleur une fois à la lumière du soleil. J'ai ouvert le cadeau de Fred en dernier.

Pour dire la vérité, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. C'était une boîte longue, rectangulaire, enveloppée en papier d'or. J'ai regardé Fred, pensant que peut-être ses yeux le diraient mais il a seulement jeté ce demi-sourire gamin qu'il avait dévoilé plus tôt. J'ai avalé ma salive, bien que mon expression neutre ait masqué mon inquiétude et j'ai arraché le papier. J'ai ouvert la boîte, et ait été si surprise que j'ai retenue ma respiration et j'ai fait face à son contenu.

J'en ai eu le souffle coupé, comme Katie et Alicia.

A l'intérieur était _une douzaine de centimètre, une longue tige, des roses couleur pêche._ Tout d'abord, je n'avais jamais vu des roses couleur pêche. Et je suis heureuse de dire que maintenant j'en ai, parce qu'elle sont absolument magnifiques. En second lieu, je ne savais pas que Fred pouvait être si gentil ! J'ai sentit mes yeux devenir brumeux pendant que je regardais fixement ce cadeau adorable, rayonnante d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Fred…c'est si gentil de ta part. Merci beaucoup. » J'ai dit.

« Il y a UM…une note, tu sais. Tu ne dois pas la lire maintenant, pourtant. » A timidement répondu Fred.

« Fred c'est la chose **la moins égoïste** que j'ai vu que tu as faite de toute l'année. » A roucoulé Alicia.

Fred a promptement tourné rose flash.

Katie a profité du moment que c'était.

« George, pourquoi tu ne fais jamais quelque chose de pareille pour moi ? A-t-elle exigé chaleureusement, frappant légèrement l'épaule de George.

George a fait les gros yeux, puis s'est tourné vers Lee.

« Aww ? Frederick, tu n'aurais pas du! » A raillé George d'une voix haut perché, aigue. Il a attrapé l'avant-bras de Lee, comme si il essayait de retenir une ancre à flot.

Fred s'est renfrogné.

Lee s'y est joint et a dramatiquement placé ses mains ensembles comme un prêtre, et a alors battis ses longs cils foncés.

« Freddie, c'est _siiiii_ gentil de ta part ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu- »

Mais les pleures de Lee ont été coupé par un oreiller rose flash frappé avec force contre son visage, par un Fred contrarié et embarrassé.

Tout le monde a rigolé, à l'exception de Fred. Il rougissait devant son jumeau et Lee. La tête rouge fâchée s'est posée sur moi, le forçant à me faire un sourire qui semblait semblé…oserais-je le dire, timide ?

« J'ai quelques Plumes en Sucres, aussi. J'ai l'impression que tu en auras beaucoup à manger par jour. » A taquiné Fred, ignorant ses amis masculins.

Mais j'étais trop étonnée par les roses pour l'entendre vraiment. Je n'avais jamais reçu de fleurs d'un mec avant. C'était si surréaliste. J'ai regardé les roses une fois de plus, et j'ai alors fixement regardé Fred, au comble de ma joie. Nos yeux se sont accrochés et j'ai senti comme si ma confession d'avoir le béguin pour lui dansait sur le bout de ma lèvre mais je les ai maintenues scellées. Quelque chose à remuer à l'intérieur de moi, comme la nuit après notre détention. Fred était sur le point de me parler à propos de 'la bonne fille' quand cette fichue Grosse Dame nous a interrompus.

Au lieu de renverser les haricots et de lui paraître insensée, j'ai chuchoté, « Merci. »

Après ça, nous sommes descendus vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. En fait, les garçons étaient les seuls à avoir de l'appétit. J'ai seulement bu deux verres de jus de potiron et ai pris la moitié de la grappe de raisin d'Alicia. Katie a pris un petit pain aux myrtilles. De l'autre côté les garçons…et bien disons juste qu'ils ont mangé assez pour alimenter suffisamment une petite armée pour trois mois pendant une excursion d'hiver.

Je n'avais vraiment rien projeté pour mon anniversaire, ainsi quand nous avons découvert que le professeur McGonagall organisait une excursion à Pré-au-lard, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion. Les jumeaux et Lee se sont immédiatement dirigé vers Zonko et se sont amusés avec les nouveaux produits. Les filles et moi sommes dirigées vers plusieurs magasins de robes. La rumeur était, qu'il y aurait une sorte de bal cette année. Nous n'avons rien trouvé que nous aimions, cependant.

Nous avons retrouvé les garçons pour manger. Assez tôt, il a été temps de revenir à l'école. Au finale, c'était un jour normal gambadant dans Pré-au-lard avec mes meilleurs amis les trois plus immatures étant pourtant des garçons de sixième année indéniablement hilares. Oui, jusqu'ici rien de vraiment hallucinant ne s'était produit, mais j'y arrive.

Après le dîner, où j'ai pratiquement du étrangler Fred qui chantait trop fort la chanson 'joyeux anniversaire', nous nous sommes traîné dans la salle commune, riant au sujet des horribles coupes de cheveux, gémissant au sujet des quantités exagérées de travail et taquinant Fred au sujets de ses admiratrices. Les jumeaux ont fait exploser des pétards Flibusier et vers minuit, ont déclarés que j'avais 'officiellement dix-sept ans'.

Un à un, nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos dortoirs séparés. Je me suis changée en pyjama qui était moins repoussant que la nuit passée (un short gris en coton et une chemise pourpre qui n'était pas cinq tailles trop grandes), je me suis alors glissée dans mon lit. J'étais sur le point de tombée endormie quand j'ai entendu un tapement à ma fenêtre.

J'ai pensé que j'avais des hallucinations, je me suis donc retourné et essayer de dormir, quand c'est devenu plus fort. Me maugréant, j'ai traîné les pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ai ouverte et ai fait face à un Fred Weasley rayonnant, sur son balai, comme si les balades en balai la nuit étaient monnaies courantes chez les moldus et les sorciers.

« Fred ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? » J'ai sifflé.

Fred a rit sous sa cape. Il portait encore ses habits de la journée, qui étaient un jeans baggy et un pull avec une encolure en V, couleur vert mousse et qui d'une étrange manière, mettait en valeur ses yeux. Il semblait absolument adorable, particulièrement depuis que ses longues et broussailleuses mèches étaient soulevées par le vent.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? J'attends que tu montes dessus ! » A informé Fred impatient, comme s'il parlait à une vieille du troisième âge avec un problème mental.

J'ai soupiré.

« Fred, je suis en _pyjamas_. » J'ai argumenté.

« Aucune plainte de ce côté-là. » A-t-il immédiatement répondu avec un sourire effronté.

J'ai immédiatement rougit mais l'ai fixé.

« Fred, il est presque deux heure du matin ! » J'ai rapidement hurlé.

Il a gesticulé.

« A ce point ? »

J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine, le fixant avec un air menaçant. Fred a rit sous sa cape et a jet ses mains en l'air comme s'il se rendait. J'ai été immédiatement effrayer qu'il tombe mais il est rester fermement en place et j'ai sentit ma fréquence cardiaque redevenir à la normale.

« C'est bon Angie. C'est le grand **1-7**. Vis un peu. Je te promets que je ne te ramènerais pas trop tard. » A-t-il persisté.

J'allais lui dire qu'il pouvait trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais un regard à son corps et je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai pris un sweat-shirt étendu près de mon lit et je l'ai rapidement passé par ma tête et mes bras. La partie la plus dure était d 'aller sur le balais. Je n'ai nullement peur de la hauteur mais regardé 15m plus bas a titiller mes nerfs. J'ai dévisagé Fred, mordant ma lèvre et il a rigolé, repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux. Mouvement qui était très sexy, si je peux ajouter.

« Ici, je vais rapprocher le balai. » A-t-il annoncé.

Il a balancé le balai vers la fenêtre, et s'est ensuite mis à côté d'elle. En dépit du fait qu'il étreignait pratiquement la vitre, j'étais toujours un peu nerveuse. Je veux dire, c'était autre chose que de filer comme un éclair sur un balai pendant un match de Quiddich. La bonne chose était que quand tu montes du sol sur un balai et que tu entre dans le jeu, rien ne peut briser ton intense concentration.

« C'est bon, Angie. Met juste une jambe à la fois. Tiens-toi à l'appui de fenêtre. » A-t-il enjôlé.

J'ai pris une grande respiration, puis de façon précaire me suis tenue sur le rebord. Retenant mon souffle, j'ai balancé une de mes jambes, une main agrippant la vitre pour ma chère vie, et l'autre était accroché à l'épaule de Fred. Je suis parvenue à balancer l'autre jambe et à me placer sur le balai.

Je me suis agrippé à la taille de Fred et je suis remontée plus près de lui, mon menton reposant presque sur son épaule. J'ai pu sentir ses muscles se tendrent, bien que je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi. La nuit était vive et rafraîchissante, entre modérément chaud et vivement piquante. Fred a donné un coup de pied sur le mur et a plané pendant un moment.

Il m'a regardé fixement, l'excitation rayonnant dans ses yeux.

« Tiens bon ! » A-t-il ardemment proclamé.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que se soit, Fred s'est retourné et s'est élancé vers le haut à grande vitesse. Le vent déchaîné a hurlé dans mes oreilles, mes cheveux volant et fouettant derrière moi, mes doigts ont serrés encore plus sa taille. J'ai su que Fred souriait de tout cela.

Nous sommes montés au-dessus du terrain de Quiddich, puis à l'extérieur du château, puis avons rasé le lac ; mes orteils caressant la surface, créant des millions d'ondulation. Je savais que Fred était un voleur exceptionnel mais les mouvements qu'il faisait auraient pu être passée comme des scènes supprimées de ce film moldus, 'Top Gun'.

Il a exécuté d'impeccables tonneaux sur tonneaux, suivi de paresseux huit et de tour autour des tours. J'ai été surprise de ne pas dégager tout l'oxygène de mon corps. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé pendant la durée du tour mais ce n'était pas important. C'était une des grandes choses au sujet de notre amitié. Nous n'avons pas toujours besoin d'avoir besoin de conversations prolongées. Parfois nous pouvons nous asseoir en silence et se comprendre parfaitement bien.

Quand nous sommes sans risque revenus à mon dortoir, Alicia marmonnait quelque chose d'incohérent à propos de George qui ne lui achetait jamais de fleurs et sa crainte des mites. Fred et moi avons sourit. Il était en fait à l'intérieur, le balai paresseusement placé dans sa main droite. J'ai gesticulé et ai regardé autour de moi.

« Bien. Ca y est. » J'ai fait remarqué, regrettant la fin de l'escapade.

Il a grimacé.

« Donc ça y est. »

J'étais silencieuse, mes yeux ne quittant jamais son visage. Ses joues étaient d'une jolie teinte de rouge et ses cheveux étaient en désordre une fois de plus. Quelques mèches intraitables devant ses yeux, frôlant juste le bout de ses sourcils. J'ai résister à la grande envie de les replacés. L'étincelle de ces yeux était plus lumineuse que n'importe quelle étoile située dans le ciel. Ses yeux que j'ai essayé de connaître tellement bien étaient peints maintenant d'une émotion dont je ne peux mettre le doigt dessus. Ils étaient si larges et bourdonnants avec l'électricité contenue dedans que je me sui sentie facilement glisser.

Il était le genre de mec qui ne se rend **pas** compte qu'il est _vraiment _beau. Et c'est ce qui le rend **bien plus** attirant. J'ai mordu ma lèvre, mon béguin au maximum. Il se tenait là, si confiant et en équilibre. Et je me tenais là, faisant mon plus beau sourire, quand à l'intérieur de moi, j'étais une boule ne nerfs.

Je me suis rapprochée, comme tirée par une certaine force magnétique et il m'a regardé, baigné d'ombre. A 1m68, j'étais assez grande pour mon âge. Mais pendant la quatrième année, Fred a semblé avoir une poussée de croissance. Maintenant, il faisait au moins 1m87. Ces yeux étaient hypnotisant…je me sentais attirée par cette force, entichée de leur aspect espiègle, l'étrange romance qui vient avec la rébellion, la sottise et _le chaos._

J'ai cru que j'allais l'_embrasser_, et bien. Je l'ai vraiment cru.

Mais Alicia en ronflant fort a brisé le silence épais. Fred a cligné des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'une transe profonde.

« Bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Il est trad. » A annoncé Fred d'une voix rauque.

J'ai pensé que c'était étrange, car il a insisté pour partir en balai en dépit du fait qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. J'ai incliné la tête, toujours absorbée par ces yeux bleus magnifiques, comme un océan pendant un orage terrible.

« Très bien. A demain. » J'ai dit.

Il m'a fait un sourire.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Angel. »

Il a alors fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait ?

Il m'a embrassé sur le front.

Après ça, il est monté sur son balai et a volé loin, probablement vers son dortoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un point minuscule.

Je l'ai regardé partir jusqu'à ce que je puisse plus voir le fantôme de son contour dans le ciel gris pâle, m'enfonçant à nouveau dans mon lit, j'ai touché l'endroit où ses lèvres avaient rencontré ma peau.

Je me suis alors rappelé la note jointe avec les fleurs. J'avais oublié de l'ouvrir, j'ai donc fouillé dans l'obscurité et ai trouvé la boîte. J'ai jeté le couvercle à travers la pièce et j'ai farfouillé dans la boîte, jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé la note. Rampant de nouveau vers mon lit et sortant ma baguette magique du tiroir supérieur de la table de nuit, j'ai déroulé le rouleau de parchemin.

« Lumos. » J'ai sifflé.

Je pourrais dire que Fred a eu des difficultés a l'écrire, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de mots barrés. La note disais ceci :  
_  
Chère Angel_

_Ainsi. Il semblerait que tu ais finalement 17 ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était l'année dernière. Tu m'appelait 'imbécile immature' pour avoir fait un combat de boue avec George après un match de Quiddich très pluvieux. Oh attend, c'**était** l'année dernière. Haha. Non mais, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et comme tu sais, je n'ai habituellement pas beaucoup de filles qui sont strictement et seulement des amies. Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir supporter si longtemps. Ce que j'essaye VRAIMENT de dire, c'est que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Plus que je ne puisse le dire. Passe une brillante journée, parce qu'on a 17 ans seulement qu'une fois._

_Love,_

_Fred_

J'ai refermé la note et ai laissé échapper un petit soupire. Mes yeux allant en flèches de la ligne 'tu comptes beaucoup pour moi' et 'Love, Fred'. Je ne pouvais pas croire ça.

Et à exactement 2 :45 du matin, je n'ai plus su le nier. J'étais vraiment, follement et malheureusement tombée **amoureuse** de mon meilleur ami, Fred Weasley.

* * *

**A SUIVRE…………………...**


	7. Behind Blue Eyes

Kikoo à tousssssssssssssssss !!!! 

**Vl**** the new chapitre !!!!**

**NOTE 1 : j'aimerais traduire une autre fic, qui cette fois-ci concernerais Rémus (au temps des maraudeurs ou plus tard) et j'aimerais savoir si vous en connaissez des bonnes en anglais que vous aimeriez voir traduite…bien sur j'ai quelques conditions(et bè oui !), ça devra être un RLOC, pas de slash, pas ultra méga longue(ha moins qu'elle soit _vraiment_ géniale), un truc dans le style 'Parfois, les Serdaigles…' (je l'adore cette fic !). Voilà j'espère que vous pourrez me conseiller…vu que ça n'a rien avoir avec la fic ici présente, essayer de répondre sur mon émail et pas dans les reviews.**

**Merci d'avance.**

**NOTE 2 : J'ai retrouver le nom de l'autre fic qui est centrée sur Fred et Angie !! C'est 'le bal de Noël' de '****les soeurs Patil'. Elle est vraiment tte chou !!**

**NOTE 3 : Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me mettre une petite review et aussi ceux qui ont rajouté cette fic dans la liste de leurs préférées!!**

**Maintenant, LISEZ !!lol**

* * *

_Come on, Come on  
  
Move a little closer  
  
Come on, Come on  
  
I want to hear you whisper....  
  
__I'm in love, I'm in love –Counting Crows_

_

* * *

_

25 Octobre  
  
Potions

Ugh. Au moment même où je pense que tout va bien, _il_ gâche tout. J'allais lui demander s'il aimerait faire une promenade autour du stade, après le dîner ou à un autre moment. Mais il a alors commencé à bredouiller au sujet de la Fille-Squelette et sur le fait qu'il pensait vraiment que cette relation se transformera en quelque chose de plus fort.

Nous savons tous les deux que Fred est **incapable** de maintenir une relation pour plus d'une semaine ou deux. Pourquoi doit-il s'extasier au sujet de cette fille ? Qu'est ce qui la rend si différentes des autres ?  
  
Je lui ai demandé cela pendant le petit déjeuner. Du coup il a été tout vexé et était avec, « Angie, ma chère, je sais que tu veux bien dire mais comment le saurais-_tu _? Es-tu là quand je suis avec Olivia ? »  
  
J'ai seulement pu secoué la tête. La vérité était, que je connaissais Fred comme le dos de ma propre main. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu agir avec Olivia. Et même si je le voulais, je ne pouvais pas être à l'intérieur de sa tête…ou de son cœur pour cette situation. Il était le seul qui savait ce qu'il pensait et ressentait vraiment.  
  
Il m'a sourit avec arrogance et est retourné à son repas.  
  
« Exactement mon point de vue. Pas pour t'offenser, mais tu n'as **aucune** idée de ce qu'est notre relation. »  
  
J'étais sur le point de préciser que sa réputation en tant que dragueur était seulement basée sur la validité, et pas un mythe mais il est retourné parler à Lee et m'a ignoré le reste du temps. Je pense qu'il a vraiment passé outre de ce que je lui avait dit sur sa relation. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis sa meilleure amie. Il ne s'attend quand même pas à ce que j'accepte sa merde d'éléphant {voir 24 Sept.}, si ?

Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que je sois tombée dans le piège…je pensais que…mais qu'est ce que je _pensait_ ?

* * *

**30 Octobre**

Salle commune 

Les étudiants des autres écoles sont arrivés, aujourd'hui à six heure. Les cours ont fini plus tôt, Dieu merci. Je ne pense pas que je serais capable d'emmagasiner plus de faits inutiles concernant 'la pupille des Warlocks' et comment ils ont commencé une guerre contre 'les sorcières d'EastWick et leurs rébellion glorieuse'.

Madame Maxime est la directrice de Beaubatons. Elle est du genre inhabituellement grande, si tu me demandes.

Le professeur Karkaroff est le directeur de Durmstrang. Il est à l'opposé de Madame Maxime. Il est grand et maigre. Je peux déjà dire que cette Vélane, Fleur, va apporter quelques ennuis. Tous les mecs se sont pratiquement retournés et sont morts quand elle a marché vers la table des Serdaigles. Je veux dire…elle n'est pas si jolie, si ? Très bien, peut-être qu'elle est magnifique…mais d'une façon **artificielle** et mystérieuse.

Ludo Verpey et M.Croupton du ministère de la magie se sont également montré, pour aider à organiser le déroulement du tournoi je suppose. Verpey est à la tête du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Croupton est le président du Département de la Coopération Internationale.

Nous avons eu un festin de bienvenue, durant lequel Dumbledore a fait un discours en donnant des informations sur les écoles visiteuses et le TTS.

Mais la nouvelle la plus importante est que **Victor Krum** est ici, tu peux imaginer ? Il est un des _meilleurs_ attrapeurs qui existe ! C'est une honte qu'il ne soit pas plus mignon. Il ma rappelle un de ces pigeons envahi par l'herbe. Toutes les filles se pressent autour de lui et le lorgnent comme un morceau de bifteck de première-catégorie à une boucherie, naturellement. Ok, je _voudrais_ lui demander un autographe mais je me sentirais trop muette.  
  
Fred est retourné à son rôle de mâle plutôt dans la semaine et a commencé à me taquiner. Il rigolait et disais des trucs comme « Ohh arrête l'hyperventilation sur Krum avant que je ne doive te faire du bouche à bouche. »  
  
En dépit du fait que je ne voudrais pas du tout ça, je me suis renfrogné et suis retournée à ma nourriture.  
  
« Et bien, arrête de fantasmer sur Fleur et nous serons à égalité. » J'ai répondu d'un ton brusque.  
  
Il a seulement fait les gros yeux et a balancé son bras autour de mes épaules.  
  
« Tu sais que tu es la seule fille sur laquelle je fantasme. » A-t-il chaudement plaisanté, souriant.  
  
J'ai immédiatement poussé son bras au loin avec une force inutile et ai laissé sortir un gémissement de frustration.

Les garçons. Ils sont toujours tellement **sans manière**. Particulièrement quand vous traitez avec un Weasley.

* * *

**  
31 Octobre  
  
Salle commune**

**Halloween**

Aujourd'hui j'ai entré mon nom dans la coupe de feu. Hermione m'a souhaité bonne chance. Naturellement, Fred et George ont employé un certain type de potions magique de vieillissement et ont essayer de mettre leur noms. Et naturellement, la CDF n'a pas été dupée. De bonne heure, je les ai vus marcher avec des barbes, riant sous leurs capes. Laissez-moi juste dire que les cheveux faciaux ne conviennent pas à Fred.

Aujourd'hui samedi, il n'y a pas cours ! Dumbledore va annoncer les champions de l'école à 5H30. Jusque là, j'ai décidé de traîner avec les filles. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où sont les mecs. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils sortaient en courant de la salle commune, baragouinant en voix étouffées. J'ai demandé à Fred et il m'a vaguement répondu par dessus son épaule, « affaires Weasley's Wizard Wheezes ».  
  
Ces trois-là sont impliqués dans une quelconque affaire secrète au sujet d'un stupide magasin de farces. Honnêtement, parfois les plaisanteries vieillissent, pas vrai ?

Alicia, Katie et moi sommes actuellement en train d'évoluer. Nous irions dehors et lancerions notre week-end de routine de bavardage et de bronzage, mais bien qu'il fasse modérément ensoleillé, il commence à faire terriblement frais. Quoi qu'il en soit, comme le destin la voulu, Lee a demandé ce matin à Katie pour sortir avec et maintenant ils sortent ensemble. Alicia a demandé à Katie si Lee était un bon rouleur de pelles et Katie continue a insister qu'elle croit qu'elle et Lee ont la 'vraie relation'.

Je n'ai pas trop parlé au sujet de ce sujet. Je veux dire, je suis toute prête à rigoler au sujet des mecs mais depuis mon anniversaire, j'arrive au bout du rouleau. Qu'est ce que je peux dire davantage ? Je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à discuter de la même chose.

Je deviens si **malade** des jeux que Fred et moi jouons. Je veux dire, je me suis entiché de ce garçon au delà de ce que je croyais, aucun doute. Mais je me sens comme si j'étais une roue de Ferris. Nous continuons à tourner encore et encore sans destination.

Nous filtrons un peu, nous caressons un peu et nous disputons ensuite. Ensuite Fred part et à un rendez-vous avec une quelconque fille tandis que j'essaye de penser à toutes les raisons possibles pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas l'aimer de cette façon. Alors nous nous réconcilions et recommençons tout.  
  
Alicia a remarqué que j'étais plutôt silencieuse, elle a donc déposé sa bouteille de vernis à ongles '_passion pourpre de mangues'_ et m'a regardé fixement.  
  
« Angie, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? » demande-t-elle.  
  
« Rien de plus qu'à l'ordinaire. » Je réponds désabusé.  
  
Katie rigole et continue de se vernir les ongles. Depuis qu'elle et Lee sont ensembles, est devenue Mlle Mary Sunshine.  
  
« Laisse moi deviner, des problèmes avec Fred ? » Remarque-t-elle avec confiance.

« Correct, comme d'habitude. » Je confirme amèrement.  
  
Alicia laisse échapper un soupir, ma fixant avec un sourire sympathique.

« Honnêtement, combien de fois nous te l'avons dit. Fred t'**aime **! »

Elle dit ça comme si un homme aveugle pourrait le voir. L'air menaçant je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, faisant attention à mes ongles humides.  
  
« Il a une curieuse manière de la montrer. »  
  
Katie fait ses gros yeux.  
  
« C'est Fred, _bien sur_ qu'il ne vas pas te faire une sérénade dans la Grande Salle. Mais fais-moi confiance, il t'aime certainement. Je veux dire, tu l'as vu donner des roses à une autre fille ? Et cette note…si ce n'était pas rempli de significations cachées, attache-moi dans un fauteuil roulant et appelle-moi Sally. » A-t-elle hurlé avec enthousiaste.  
  
Je me suis étranglé de rire à l'expression 'fauteuil roulant'. J'avais parlé au filles à propos de la note de Fred et de la ballade nocturne en balai le jour après que c'était arrivé. Elles ont été toutes excitées.  
  
« Oui, mais c'est **seulement** parce que c'était mon anniversaire. » J'ai argumenté.  
  
« Angie, pour l'amour du chocolat, **ouvre les yeux **! Compare la manière avec laquelle il agit autour de toi et celle avec laquelle il agit autour des autres filles. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué le regard qu'il ta lance chaque fois que tu es autour. Il s'intéresse _vraiment_ à toi. » A insisté Alicia.

Peut-être que je suis trop têtue pour mon propre bien, mais je n'adhérais à aucune de leur conversation.  
  
« Ecoutez, Fred… est **Fred**. Ce qui signifie que si jamais sortons ensemble, cela ne durerait pas plus d'une semaine ou deux. Peut-être trois si je suis chanceuse. » Je répond pessimiste.  
  
Katie a déposé son vernis à ongles et a lever les mains au ciel dans un signe d'exaspération.  
  
« Ugh, prend tu plaisir à trouver des excuses juste parce que tu ne veux pas faire face aux faits ? J'ai parlé à Lee l'autre jour et il a dit qu'il pense vraiment que Fred t'aime. La seule raison pour laquelle Fred ne fais rien est parce qu'il a **peur**. » Informe Katie.  
  
C'était du genre de Katie de discuté de ma vie amoureuse avec Lee, mais il y avait à s'inquiété de choses plus grandes.  
  
« Pourquoi bon sang aurait-il peur ? » je demande.  
  
« Parce que, idiote, il ne veux pas ruiner votre amitié. Il a peur que si vous sortiez ensemble, il te brisera le cœur et que tu ne lui reparleras plus jamais. Cela le détruirais. Ainsi il préfère plutôt rester amis que de risquer une relation. » A-t-elle finit.

J'ai considéré ça pendant un moment. Cela semble assez raisonnable. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Katie de parler de moi à Lee plus souvent.

* * *

**Plus tard**

**Le même jour**

Les champions de l'école ont été annoncés ! Krum est le champion pour Durmstrang. Tout le monde est devenu comme fou, particulièrement le professeur Karkaroff. Le champion pour Beauxbatons est Fleur Delacour. Le champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory. Si je pensais que les applaudissements pour Krum étaient forts, et bien le bruit pour Diggory était monstrueux. La table entière de Poustsouffle y est allée de main forte. Mais tu ne devineras jamais qui est **L'AUTRE** champion pour Poudlard.

C'est Harry Potter ! Je ne peux pas le croire. A-t-il même déposé son nom ? Et si oui, comment a-t-il été accept ? Il est seulement en quatrième année ! Tout le monde était franchement silencieux quand il s'est levé.

Je me suis sentie mal pour lui, parce que je peux dire qu'il était autant choqué et dans la confusion que nous. Je me suis sentie mal pour toute cette merde qui intervenait. Je me doute qu'il voudrait juste être connut en tant que 'Harry' et pas 'Harry Potter, le Survivant'.

Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir été sélectionné, mais pas si déçue que je le pensais. Je veux dire, je ne vais pas sauter de la tour d'astronomie seulement parce que je n'ai pas été sélectionné. Bien que certaines filles de Beaubatons ont eu l'air de considérer l'option. Je dis, soit tu gagnes, soit tu perds. Voici comment va le jeu de la vie.

Pourtant cela aurait été _génial_ de gagner cet argent…  
  
Oh et puis. C'est de **ma** vie dont nous parlons. Naturellement rien de cool et chanceux ne m'arrive à moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que la première tâche va être la semaine prochaine. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous cuisiner…

* * *

**1er Novembre**

**Dortoirs**

Oh mon Dieu, je sais que je serais absolument fatiguée pour les cours demain. Aujourd'hui était une journée intéressante, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Laisse-moi commencé par le début. Je me suis réveillé vers 10H30, me suis douchée et me sus en suite habillée. Alicia était déjà levée avant moi et m'attendait avec Katie dans la Grande Salle.

Nous avons mangé et avons fini le petit déjeuné vers 11H30. On a alors décidé d'aller faire une promenade dehors. J'ai été étonnée d'avoir besoin d'une veste mais il ne faisait pas aussi froid qu'hier.

Le soleil brillait faiblement, se reposant confortablement dans l'horizon pâle et les nuages gris, comme un coureur épuisé après un marathon. Nous avons marché, avons même vu _Rita Skeeter_ l'air menaçante dans un buisson, essayant probablement d'obtenir quelques photos de Harry ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle est tellement misérable. J'ai lu certains de ces articles et ils sont tous fantaisistes, rien de vrai. Juste en la regardant, tu peux dire que c'est une vipère. Après ça, Alicia a insisté sur le fait d'aller à la bibliothèque, parce qu'elle devait vérifier quelques livres pour son travail de Rûnes Antiques pour demain. Pendant que nous marchions vers la bibliothèque, Lee s'est précipité jusqu'à nous et avant que nous ayons pu protester, Katie était partie avec Lee.

Alicia et moi sommes retournées à la salle commune, où elle a décidé de rechercher ses livres, de retourner à la bibliothèque et de commencer finalement son devoir pour la semaine prochaine. Me laissant, naturellement, désespérément **seule**. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où était Fred, du coup je n'ai pas été le rechercher.

D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que je dirais ? Katie bécotait Lee dans un coin sombre, j'ai donc vraiment voulu garder mon petit déjeuner dans mon estomac et non éclabousser à travers le plancher, merci beaucoup. Alicia était occupé avec ses devoirs, il serait grossier d'aller commencer à la tracasser.

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, je suis allé en haut et ai pris mon livre de potions, un rouleau de parchemin, ma plume et une bouteille d'encre. Je me suis rappelée que Rogue avait parlé d'un certain devoir écrit cette semaine au sujet des utilisations d'une certaine herbe que nous étudions, du coup je me suis dit que ça ne ferais pas de mal si je prenais quelques notes pour étudier.

Les gens sont venus et sont partis, certains que je connaissais personnellement et qui m'ont dit un rapide 'bonjour' et d'autres dont je connaissais seulement le visage. Mais la plupart du temps, j'étais totalement seule. Environ deux heures plus tard, la porte de la salle commune s'est ouverte et a fait apparaître Fred.

Juste le voir m'a rendue nerveuse, mais le fait qu'il était sans George et Lee m'a encore plus agitée. A-t-il su que j'ai parlé de lui à Alicia et Katie ? Y ferait-il attention ?  
  
Fred m'a facilement repéré et m'a rejoint avec un sourire. Il portait un jeans foncé et une longue chemise bleu marine. Ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffés et je me suis figuré qu'il avait parcouru tout le château avec George, pratiquant des plaisanteries et courant pour ne pas se faire attraper.  
  
Il s'est assis à côté de moi sur le divan et a observé mes gestes pendant un moment avant de parler.  
  
« Devoir un dimanche après-midi ? T'es devenue folle ? » A-t-il taquiné.  
  
Je lui ai fait un petit sourire et ai déposé ma plume. J'ai déplacé le parchemin et mes affaires vers l'autre extrémité de la table, ainsi ni Fred ni moi ne les fracasserais accidentellement. Ma main commençait à me faire mal parce que j'avais tellement noté au sujet des herbes de Castillus que je m'étais même répétée.  
  
Je me suis repenchée dans les coussins du sofa, tournant ma tête pour le fixer.  
  
« Peut-être. Mais c'est seulement parce que tu m'embête toujours. » J'ai plaisanté.  
  
Il a rigolé.  
  
« Tu sais que tu m'aimes. » A-t-il dit d'un air rusé.  
  
J'ai senti mon sourire se transformer en un sourire triste, mes yeux errant sur la table polie.  
  
« Je supposes. » J'ai doucement répondu, cachant la tonalité nostalgique et mélancolique qui était dans ma voix.

Il a été silencieux pendant un moment, le sourire pour le moins vibrant, s'est alors étendu sur le divan, son dos contre l'accoudoir et ses pieds étirés devant lui. Ce qui naturellement, a présenté un problème.

Parce que Fred était tellement grand, ses grandes jambes ont pris la moitié du divan, ne me laissant plus de place. Je me suis levée et et ma suis placée devant lui, mes mains sur mes hanches, le fixant bien que je n'étais pas en colère.  
  
« C'est _vraiment_ prévenant de ta part, Fred ? J'étais assise-là la première. » J'ai déclaré.  
  
Il y avait beaucoup d'autres chaises vides mais je n'ai pas eu envie de les utiliser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que je voulais juste un petit combat avec Fred.

Un lent sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reposait ses mains derrière sa tête.  
  
« Et bien, si tu persiste à prétendre que cet espace est le tien, tu seras la bienvenue pour te joindre à moi. » A-t-il adroitement déclaré.

Ma gorge s'est serrée, mes yeux s'élargissant un peu. La seule façon dont je pourrais me mettre sur le divan était que je me couche sur lui! Est-ce que je peux…est-ce que je le _ferais _?

Je suis allée à l'encontre de mon meilleur jugement et me suis placée sur l'imbécile, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Comme si c'était une habitude normale, il a enroulé ses bras autour de mes épaules et j'ai délicatement entouré les miennes autour de sa taille.

Je suppose que l'on peut appeler ça se serrer dans les bras. J'ai remarqué que pour une certaine raison, sa respiration était devenue plus pénible, comme s'il était nerveux ou autre chose. Mais je ne sais pas. Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur. Le rythme était aussi rapide et net que le bruit régulier d'un garçon jouant du tambour qui entre dans la bataille.

Sa chemise était douce et avait le parfum du Savon de Printemps Irlandais. Je ne l'avais pas alors réalisé, mais j'étais du genre à fourrer un peu mon nez dans sa chemise parce que je ne pouvais pas avoir assez de ce parfum. Est ce que je suis folle ou quoi ?

Il sentait vraiment bon. C'était un mélange de fumée (probablement permanente à cause de toutes ces expérience que George et lui ont concoctées cet été), de vanille et de l'eau de Cologne qu'il portait quelle qu'elle soit.

C'était quelque chose d'**intoxiquant**, être physiquement tellement proche de lui et entouré de silence. C'était un de ces silences où tu es sur le côté, attendant que l'autre personne entreprenne une démarche, qui pendant tout ce temps, se demande si vous êtes celui qui doit le faire.

Je ne pense pas qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments d'appréhension cependant, parce que j'ai senti ses mains commencer à jouer distraitement avec mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas eu l'effort ou l'attention de les défriser aujourd'hui, ainsi j'avais mis autant de gel que j'ai pensé nécessaire et ai laissé mes cheveux retomber en vagues relâchées.

Ses jambes étaient entrelacées aux miennes et c'était bien, comme si j'étais protégée. Je n'ai pas protesté ou demander pour changer cependant. J'étais trop prise dans le moment.  
  
« Où est-ce que tu es aller aujourd'hui ? » J'ai interrogé.  
  
Il a continué à triturer une mèche de cheveux et j'ai fermé les yeux, souhaitant que cela ne finisse jamais.  
  
« Oh tu sais, les trucs habituels et terroriser le château avec Lee et George. Mais Lee a rencontré Katie et naturellement, Forge et moi n'avons pas voulu être témoin d'aucun jeu d'amygdale. Nous sommes allés aux cuisines pour voir si nous pouvions piquer de la nourriture. Après ça, nous nous sommes baladés mais quand George a repéré Alicia à la bibliothèque, il a couru vers elle. Et me voilà donc ici. » A-t-il murmuré.  
  
Mon Dieu, que c'était _tellement bien_ d'être dans ses bras. J'avais perdu tous sens commun ou sensibilité. Et il était le seul à pouvoir me faire ressentir ça.  
  
« Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas avec Olivia ?' J'ai demandé de manière désinvolte.  
  
La question m'a presque tué de l'avoir demandé mais je voulais savoir.  
  
Il a été silencieux pendant un moment, choisissant une mèche de mes cheveux pour la tripoter.  
  
« Je n'en ai pas eu envie. » A-t-il simplement marmonné dans mes cheveux.  
  
« Vraiment ? » J'ai chuchoté.  
  
« Vraiment. » A-t-il fermement confirmé.

Mes yeux étaient encore fermés et j'ai ajusté ma poignée sur sa taille, mes doigts ont rencontrés une parcelle de peau qui avait échappée à son t-shirt, qui était remontée de quelque centimètre.  
  
Je l'ai sentit frissonner un peu mais je l'ai ignoré. Cela ne signifie rien.  
  
« Tes cheveux sentent bon. » A-t-il chuchoté d'une voix enrouée.  
  
A ça mes yeux se sont ouverts et j'ai intérieurement paniqué. Ce sentiment étrange de sérénité que j'avais eu, a disparu et je me suis sentie nerveuse encore une fois.  
  
« Merci. UM…heu…j'utilise du shampooing. » J'ai bégayé.  
  
De nouveau, je m'étais transformée en idiote gaffante à la minute où j'ai réalisé exactement ce qui se passait.  
  
Il a rigolé, les vibrations me chatouillant.  
  
« J'aime être assis ici, avec toi, comme ça. Je veux dire – »

Il s'est brusquement arrêté au milieu, ne voulant pas aller trop loin. J'ai incliné la tête et l'ai tournée vers lui, le bout de mon nez contre le sien.

Nos lèvres étaient a à peine 2cm, nos yeux fermés. C'était comme cette nuit dans mon dortoir, après le tour en balai. J'ai senti la forte envie de saisir son visage et de l'embrasser mais mes craintes et mes doutes m'ont paralys ».  
  
En outre, il avait une petite amie. Je n'étais pas le type de fille à voler le petit ami de quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » J'ai chuchoté, mes lèvres se déplaçant à peine.  
  
Fred a sourit, ses bras bougeant de mes épaules à ma taille, frottant faiblement mon dos.  
  
Et la seule chose que je pouvais mentalement me dire était…**_SAINTE MERDE._**  
  
Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée dans cette position ?  
  
« Angelina- » A-t-il commencé d'une voix rauque.

Mes yeux se sont agrandis, mon cœur s'arrêtant pour peu. Je n'ai pas su ce qu'il allait dire mais je pourrais espérer. Il a ouvert la bouche pour continuer, ses yeux ne scintillant pas de sottise mais d'anticipation quand soudain, la porte s'est ouverte et nos amis sont entrés comme une troupe d'éléphants ivres.

Je me suis sentie rougir d'humiliation lorsque Lee a laissé échapper un rire, et que Katie et Alicia ont allègrement haleter et que George a crié, '_wouaw__ l ! _Qu'avons-nous ici ? Regardez comme nous arrivons au mauvais moment ! »  
  
Fred et moi ont tous deux essayer de se relever, mais étant donné que nos jambes étaient enroulées l'une autour de l'autre, nous nous sommes renversés en tas sur la sol.  
  
Quand nous nous sommes finalement levés, Fred et moi étions à environ 1m50 l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux avions exagéré sur l'espace nécessaire entre nous. Je devine que c'est parce que nous étions tous les deux embarrassé. Je sais que _j'_étais embarrassée.  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » A grogné Fred, d'un air un peu féroce.  
  
Lee a rigolé, regardant George et faisant un clin d'œil à la tête rousse.

« Hey, Fred, on vous a interrompu au mauvais moment ? Parce qu'on peux revenir dans cinq minutes, si c'est ce que tu veux. » A-t-il taquiné.  
  
« **Ferme la**, George. » J'ai violement murmuré, mes yeux fixant le sol.  
  
« Maintenant Fred, nous devons te parler des vieux oiseaux et des abeilles pollinisant les fleurs ? » A plaisanter Lee avec un sourire.  
  
« Cher Lee, se sont 'les oiseaux et les abeilles. » A chuchoté nettement Katie.  
  
A ça, tout le monde excepté Fred et moi a éclaté de rire.  
  
« Bien, bien. Vous vous êtes bien amusé. Vraiment, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » J'ai dit en colère.  
  
Alicia a essuyé une larme du coin de l'œil, se tenant le côté et ayant du mal à respirer. Son autre main était sur l'épaule de Katie, agissant comme pilier d'appui.  
  
« Nous sommes juste venus vous dire que le dîner était servis. Mais ils semblent que vous ayez tous les deux sauter du plat principale au dessert ! »  
  
Et puis tous le monde a rigolé d'un rire des plus hystérique, alors que Fred m'amenait hors la salle commune vers la Grande Salle.

Après un dîner maladroit, nous nous sommes tous les six dirigé de nouveau vers la salle commune. Je ne suis pas sûr de qui c'était, mais quelqu'un a eu la brillante idée de jouer au jeu de la bouteille dans notre dortoir. J'ai maugrée mais tous le monde a ignoré mes protestations.

Fred était silencieux, son visage impassible, comme s'il était mentalement à des milliers de kilomètres de nous. Suivant Alicia, nous sommes allées jusqu'à notre chambre et après avoir certains de nos vêtements sales du plancher, nous avons jetés quelques oreillers sur le sol pour faire des 'sièges' et nous nous sommes assis.

Nous n'avions pas de bouteille, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Lee a transformé une de mes chaussures en une bouteille en verre Coca-cola. Pour le jeu, nous avons organisé nos places garçon-fille, fille-garçon.Ca à été comme ceci :  
  
Lee, Katie, Fred, Alicia, George, moi.  
  
J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de m'asseoir directement en face de Fred, dû à l'incident plus tôt dans la journée mais lui n'a pas semblé s'en inquiété. Mais ça pourrait être dû au fait qu'il m'ignorait.  
  
Lee a d'abord tourné et s'est arrêté sur Alicia. Il l'a embrassé sur la joue, étant donné que George et Katie le regardait d'un mauvais œil. Alicia l'a tourné et s'est arrêtée sur Fred. Elle lui a donné un rapide 'kiss' sur les lèvres. Fred a tourné la bouteille après et j'ai retenu mon souffle.__

_Pitié pas moi, pitié pas moi, pitié pas moi, pitié pas moi._

Je l'ai répété environ 20 fois dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille se soit officiellement arrêtée. Et j'ai alors senti des picotements dans le haut de ma gorge.  
  
George a rigolé.

« Tout juste Fred, lève-toi et **embrasse **Angie ! »

* * *

**Ha ha, bisou/pas bisou…bisou/pas bisou….**

**Mystère et boule de gomme…MDR******


	8. Dizzy Up The Girl

Tadam Tadam voilà le chapitre tant attendu lol !!! 

**Pour info, l'auteur a terminer l'histoire (j'ai déjà dit mais bon je répète), elle a finit avec 13 chapitres, mais vu que son histoire est très appréciée (355 reviews) ; elle a décidé de faire une suite qui raconte donc la septième année d'Angelina, elle s'intitule '****What**** I Like About You**

**' et compte actuellement 4 chapitres mais il y en aura encore d'autre car l'auteur adore vraiment cette histoire !! Donc voilà, si après avoir finit de traduire celle-ci et que j'ai le temps je traduirai la suite, mais bon y a encore le temps !!**

**P.S. : je sais que ce n'est pas mon histoire mais bon je me permets quand même de dédier ce chapitre à un _big__ loser _(encore pire que Fred lol), les mecs vraiment…y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre…**

**Bon je ne vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps, bonne lecture….**

_

* * *

_

Could you whisper in my ear  
  
The things you want to feel  
  
I'll give you anything  
  
To feel it comin'  
  
I wanna wake up where you are  
  
I won't say anything at all  
  
So why don't you slide- Goo Goo Dolls

_

* * *

_ 2 Novembre 

**Grande Salle**

Désolé au fait. Je suis tombée endormie ! Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez-moi continuer sur ce sujet. J'ai ouvert la bouche devant Fred comme un poisson qui sort de l'eau et il m'a juste fixé, impassible, avec une expression neutre qu'il porte depuis le petit désastre de la salle commune. Tout le monde faisait un silence de mort, excepté George, qui suffoquait de rire.

J'ai eu la gorge serrée et Fred a murmuré avec anxiété, « Et bien, faisons le, hein ? »  
  
Mes yeux se sont élargis et je pouvais seulement l'observer pendant qu'il avançait jusqu'à moi. J'étais dans un état de panique absolue. Devais-je le laisser m'embrasser et me faire découvrir ? La salle tournait violement et Fred me regardait curieusement, comme si je bredouillait quelque chose qui ne voulait rien dire.  
  
Il s'est tenu devant moi, puis s'est un peu abaisser, nos yeux se sont rencontrés. C'était comme si le monde entier avait arrêté de tourner.  
  
Et c'est arrivé. L'idiote gaffante Angelina a remplacé l'Angelina sensible et pleine d'esprit dans mon corps. Murmurant une certaine excuse débile que je n'ai même pas compris, je me suis rapidement mise sur mes pieds et j'ai couru hors de la pièce et ai descendus les escaliers vers la salle commune. Je savais que je ressemblais à une idiote mentale mais je n'ai pas pu faire autre chose. Je savais que si Fred m'embrassait, tout aurait dégringolé dans une énorme boule glorieuse et géante de flammes.

Je pouvais entendre le cri de Katie et d'Alicia derrière moi mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Elles ne comprennent pas ce que c'est de vouloir quelqu'un que vous ne pourrez jamais avoir. Katie était pratiquement contre Lee et Alicia et George avaient enroulé leur petit doigt l'un autour de l'autre, à quoi ça sert de le nier ? Et moi qu'est ce que j'ai ?****

**Rien.**

J'avais été la seule à penser ardemment à cet acte frivole et ça m'étais retomber dessus. Je voulais tellement que Fred tombe amoureux de moi ; pour être une fois **CELUI **qui chasse au lieu de moi courant après lui. J'étais simplement une marionnette sur une corde, accusant la dictature du maître de la marionnette, une demande me donnant de pouvoir mais rien me laissant inutile.

Je me suis jetée sur un divan vide, mon dos d'affalant d'un air fatigué dans les coussins. J'aurais voulu courir jusqu'où mes jambes le pourrais, mais il était minuit passé et je ne voulais pas être interrogée par Rusard.

J'ai regardé fixement dans la cheminée, me demandant comment j'allais faire demain. Mes oreilles ont piquées au bruit de pieds descendant doucement les escaliers.

J'ai su que c'était lui avant même qu'il n'aille plus loin. Mon cerveau avait mémorisé son type de pas. Forts et vaillants, puis lentement légers. Il s'est assis à côté de moi et je n'ai pas pris la peine de lui faire face. Je n'ai pas voulu

Comment est-ce que je pourrais encore le regarder dans les yeux ? Il était silencieux et je pouvais dire qu'il cherchait ses mots. Je n'ai pas su commencer non plus.  
  
Pendant longtemps, j'ai gardé secrets et confessions, comme un message dans uns bouteille de Coca jetée à la mer. Je cachais ces révélations depuis tellement longtemps, que bientôt, je n'aurais plus rien à dire. J'ai eu tellement de remue-ménage à l'intérieur de moi que je n'ai plus de mots pour l'exprimer.  
  
Sa main était seulement à quelques centimètres de la mienne et bien que j'aurais voulu la tenir, j'ai grincé des dents et j'ai continué à fixer le feu. Peut-être que je jouais à l'imbécile. Peut-être que si je sortais en marchant simplement hors de cette salle commune maintenant, je serais toujours libre de mon penchant stupide à aimer Fred Weasley. Peut-être que c'était tout ceci. Juste se lever et _partir loin_, laissant tout derrière soi.

« Angie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » A demandé Fred.

J'ai entendu les coussins se froisser et se frotter les uns contre les autres, car il s'était tourné pour me faire face. Mon Dieu, _savait_-il même ce qu'il me faisait ?  
  
Est-ce qu'il le sait et qu'il s'en moque ?  
  
J'ai obstinément résisté à ses soucis et ai fixé le feu, mon bras se reposant sur l'accoudoir du divan, mes doigts battant la mesure contre le doux, usé, tissu de velours. J'étais trop embarrassée et affamée pour même l'informer de ce dilemme.  
  
Il a émit un grognement frustré.  
  
« Angel, parle-moi. » A exigé Fred.  
  
J'ai gesticulé, mes yeux devenant glacial et apathique.  
  
« Angel, tu es **stupide**. Parle-moi juste, c'est bon ? » A-t-il persisté.  
  
J'ai reculé au commentaire 'stupide' mais n'ai pas manié battre un cil. Fred m'a atteint et a placé ses mains sur mes joues, tournant ainsi ma tête et donc de rencontrer son regard. J'étais silencieuse, le feu jouant dans ses cheveux, ses mains s'attardant sur mes joues, qui atteignaient la température du feu.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe entre nous ? » A-t-il délicatement interrogé, laissant tombées finalement ses mains à ses côtés.

Je savais exactement ce qui se passait entre nous. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui et il était dans un style de vie 'sors avec et jette la' qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de remarqué. Tout avait changé, pourtant la plupart des choses étaient restées les mêmes.

Fred était toujours Fred, le 'dragueur' officiel de Poudlard et j'étais toujours Angelina Johnson, la poursuiveuse de Griffondor, meilleure amie d'Alicia et de Katie, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, l'esprit concentré sur le succès.

Je bloquais toujours, oubliant quoi dire près de lui. Je riais toujours de toutes ses plaisanteries, même les nulles. J'étais toujours nulle en Potions. Mais quand je l'ai regardé…je ne l'ai pas vu comme l'espiègle googy _{c koi ca ?}_ que j'avais l'habitude de détester. J'ai remarqué ces petites choses.  
  
_Les fossettes._  
  
Le sourire infâme qui s'étendait toujours d'une oreille à l'autre.  
  
Son **rire**.  
  
Et tout a changer. Et je ne pouvais revenir en arrière et le fixer.  
  
« J'ai grandit. » J'ai solennellement chuchoté.

C'était vrai. Excepté que maintenant je ne savais pas tout à fait qui j'étais. J'avais été 'un des mecs', me moquant des taches d'herbe, riant la bouche pleine ? Et maintenant je voudrais être la fille qu'il a remarquée. Bien sur, je n'étais pas encore effrayée d'être un peu sale.  
  
Mais je voulais qu'il me _voie_ comme jolie. Je voulais _être_ jolie. Et dans ses yeux, j'étais seulement l'amie et rien de plus.  
  
Il s'est mordu la lèvre, frappé de sérieux. C'était si rare de le voir sérieux, c'était du style à m'effrayer.  
  
Ca ne signifie pas que nous avons grandis séparément, hein ? » A-t-il demandé.  
  
J'ai secoué la tête.  
  
« Non. Je pense juste que… » Je me suis arrêtée.  
  
Il a haussé un sourcil.  
  
« Que…? »  
  
J'ai regardé au loin et par-dessus la table.

« Et bien. Je-je ne sait pas. Mon Dieu, Fred. Tu n'est jamais **fatiguez** de tout ça ? » J'ai brusquement interrogé.

Le sujet était vieux mais semblait en même temps nouveau.  
  
Son front était ridé de confusion.  
  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
  
J'ai agité ma main, comme si la réponse apparaîtrait dans les lumières lumineuses et la fumée épaisse.  
  
« Ca ! Aller de fille en fille ! Tu n'as jamais voulu une vraie relation et pas quelque chose d'une nuit ? Tu ne veux pas tomber amoureux ? » J'ai à moitié crié.  
  
Mes yeux glacés ont commencé à être embués de larmes, bien que je n'ai pas su pourquoi je voulais pleurer. J'avais gaspillé trop de larmes pour Fred. Il n'en valait pas la peine.  
  
Il commençait à devenir gêner.  
  
« Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça vient faire avec **TOI **courant à cause du jeu de la bouteille ? Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? » A-t-il rudement lancé.  
  
Tout. Rien du tout. Aussi longtemps que je garderais les mots ces mots sur le bout de ma langue et que Fred continuera à ignorer ce qui se passe autour de lui, notre relation est aussi bonne que des défunts. Parce que les mots non-dits seront toujours entre nous, planants dans le ciel, au-dessus de nous et renversé sur le plancher en dessous de nous.  
  
« Oui, Fred. Tu as tout manqu ! Tu es tellement borné, tu le sais ça ! »  
  
Je hurlais maintenant, mes mains avec les points serrés sur mes hanches, me tenant haute et fière devant lui.  
  
« Très bien, ainsi je suis borné. Au moins moi je me comprend ! Tu parles de choses qui ne veulent rien dire ! Je suis descendu pour vois si tu allais bien et maintenant tu es en train de me critiquer ! » A-t-il hurlé.  
Il s'est vite levé et s'est tenu de toute sa hauteur, me dominant.  
  
« Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question. » J'ai grogné.  
  
Il a émit un rire abrasif, jetant ses mains en l'air dans un signe de reddition.

« Tu veux la vérit ? **Non**, je ne suis pas fatigué de ça. Je suis parfaitement heureux et pas déprimer, ok ? Nous avons quoi, trente cinq ans ? J'ai seulement _seize ans_, Angie. Tu t'attends à ce que j'aie une épouse et des gosses et une maison avec une jolie barrière blanche ? Pourquoi dois-tu toujours me châtier à ce sujet ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires bon sang, de tout manière ! » A-t-il ricané.  
  
Une larme m'a échappée et a glissé sur ma joue. Mais elle était si minuscule qu'il ne l'a pas remarquée.  
  
« Et bien, si tu l'a oublié, je suis une de tes meilleures amies ! Naturellement que se sont mes affaires ! Je dois t'écouter te vanter de toutes tes conquêtes chaque foutue semaine ! » J'ai crié.  
  
Il a secoué la tête, me faisant face.  
  
****

« **JE NE T'AI JAMAIS FORCEE **à écouter, si ? Jésus, où diable est le problème ? Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu es jalouse ! »  
  
J'étais silencieuse, comme s'il m'avait giflé. Il m'avait découverte. Ma voix était précaire quand j'ai reparlé, manquant de force et de tonalité dans laquelle elle était précédemment baignée.  
  
« Jalouse ? Tu es _fou _? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jalouse ? » J'ai dit bouillonnant de rage.  
  
Il a gesticulé, me souriant bien qu'il n'y a eu aucune plaisanterie amicale à ce sujet.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu n'as toujours pas digéré que Davies t'a largué l'année dernière. Tu n'a jamais oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toujours aigre parce que contrairement à nous qui avons de vrai relation amoureuse, tu passée tes samedi soir à pleurer dans ton dortoir. Peut-être que si tu avais une vraie relation au lieu d'une _imaginaire_, tu comprendrais ! »

A ça, j'ai commencé à brailler. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai à peine pleuré devant Fred. La seule fois où je me rappelle avoir pleurer devant lui était quand Roger m'avait larguer quand j'étais revenue des vacances de Noël. C'était en cinquième année.

Après, je ne me suis plus inquiété au sujet de Davies me larguant, réellement. Mais alors, j'ai senti comme si le monde entier me tombait dessus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais, cependant. Je n'aimais certainement pas Davies. Peut-être que c'était juste ce sentiment que tu as quand tu viens de te faire larguer.

Tu sais ; le sentiment que personne ne te demandera plus jamais pour sortir avec et que tu es destinée à devenir l'une de ces vieilles petites dames qui vivent avec dix mille chats parasites.

J'espère qu'il ne pensait pas que je pleurais à cause de Davies, parce que ce n'était pas ça DU TOUT. Mais la façon dont Fred m'a cassé, le choix de ses mots, s'en était trop. Ca m'avait tué, discuté avec lui et être si proche, repoussant ce que je ressentais pour lui depuis si longtemps. J'aurais voulu que tout ça passe.

Je n'ai pas voulu…je ne savais pas ce que je voulais.  
  
Son visage s'était radoucit pendant que je pleurais, sensibles pleures qui me faisait hoqueté. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, a lissé mes cheveux et m'a légèrement embrassé sur la joue.  
  
« Angel, stp ne pleure pas. »  
  
C'était inutile.  
  
« Angel, stp. Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je te ferais défilé devant Rogue dans une robe _extrêmement _serrée. » A-t-il taquiné dans mon oreille.  
  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire nerveusement et j'ai reposé ma tête sur son épaule, les bras enroulés solidement autour de sa taille. Nous étions parfaitement ajusté. Excepté que nous n'étions pas ensemble.  
  
« Ah, j'ai eu un sourire. » A-t-il observé, souriant.  
  
Il a baissé la tête vers moi et j'ai relevé la mienne.  
  
Et avant d'avoir pu enregistrer entièrement ce qui se passait, nous avons tous les deux (ou était-ce moi ?) assemblé nos lèvres dans un baiser taquin. C'était le genre de baiser dont vous n'êtes pas sur. Je me suis un peu reculée et nous sommes regardés dans le blanc des yeux, attendant que l'autre réponde.  
  
J'étais tout à fait sans voix.

Il m'a attirée contre lui et j'ai fermé les yeux. Le baiser a commencé lentement et est ensuite devenu féroce et passionné, cherchant une réponse, cherchant une raison, les mains sur ses hanches, mes doigts tirant sur le bord de sa chemise, et lèvres contre lèvres.

Nos respirations étaient courte et rapide, tous les deux effrayer de perdre cet instant. J'ai juré avoir vu des étoiles quand sa main a remonté et a atteint mes cheveux. Mes lèvres se sont ouvertes et sa langue s'est glissée à l'intérieure et au fond de mon esprit, je me répétais 'TU ES EN TRAIN D'EMBRASSER FRED WEASLEY. TU ES EN TRAIN D'EMBRASSER TON MEILLEUR AMI, CE **MISERABLE **! »

Bien sur, j'avais perdu tout contrôle de mes émotions et avait promptement ignoré ce fait alarmant et passionnant apporté à ma courtoisie de mon subconscient. C'était l'un de ces baisers que tu peux seulement imaginé ou voir dans certaine comédie romantique, qui en dépit de la mauvaise action, vous aimez de tout façon. J'ai eu l'impression de voler. J'étais faible au niveau des genoux, mes doigts agrippant étroitement sa taille, parce que si j'avais relâché l'emprise, je serais partie loin.

C'était vraiment un bon rouleur de pelles. Mais malheureusement, c'est probablement parce qu'il a eu beaucoup de pratique.  
  
**Ew****.**  
  
Il s'est écarté et a laissé une traîné douce de baisers en bas de ma gorge.  
  
« Mon Dieu, Angie, je voulais ça depuis si longtemps… » A-t-il marmonné.

Son visage a encore rencontré abruptement mes lèvres et je ne pourrais dire si c'était un rêve utopique. Je tremblais, son corps serré contre moi, j'ai étonnamment émit un léger gémissement et c'était une preuve claire (que ce n'était pas un rêve).

J'étais **complètement** réveillée.

Quand nous nous sommes séparés pour prendre un peu d'air, ses yeux ont attentivement étudié mon visage et se sont agrandit avec le choc, comme s'il réalisait soudainement ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'est reculé, les yeux remplis de surprise, les oreilles rougissantes.  
  
« Je-…putain. Je ne peux pas faire ça. » A-t-il dit.  
  
« Fred, quoi ? » j'ai haleté, toujours étourdie de la puissance de ses baisers.  
  
« Angelina, écoute, je-je suis désolé. »

Et à ça, il a sprinté au loin vers les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs des garçons.

* * *

**5 Novembre**

**Botanique**

Ainsi. Fred m'a évité comme la peste noire depuis que nous nous étions embrassés dans la salle commune. Chaque fois qu'il me voit, il part dans la direction opposée. Est-ce que j'ai '**BIG LOSER**' écrit sur mon front en lettres énormes et noires ? Je suis même allé dans la salle de bain après métamorphose pour vérifier.

Heureusement, mon front est exempt de toutes obscénités. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il fait tous ce qui est en son pouvoir pour éviter d'être dans un rayon 3m de moi.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? J'ai à peine dit quelque chose après que nous nous sommes embrassés. Il était le seul à avoir eu peu et être partit. Putain d'enfer. Est-ce que ça peut être pire ? Oh, attend, **OUI CA LE PEUT **! Splendide.

Ainsi, depuis que Fred et moi nous sommes embrassés, il est collé à Olivia le squelette. Partout où je vais, si Fred n'est pas en train de courir à la vitesse d'un Sprinter olympique, il bécote Olivia, ses mains partout sur elle. Dans quel but le fait-il ? Es-ce que j'embrasse mal ou quoi ? Est-ce que mon haleine puait la purée de pommes de terre du dîner ?  
  
**_QU'EST CE QUE C'EST ? ? !_**_  
_  
Tôt ou tard, je savais que je devrais faire face à la colère de Katie et d'Alicia, je leur ai dit hier pendant Histoire de la Magie. George, Fred et Lee se reposaient curieusement dans la deuxième rangée, et nous étions toutes les trois assises dans la dernière rangée. Katie et Alicia m'ont félicitée jusqu'à ce que je leur dise la réaction étrange de Fred. Ca leur a fait perdre leur calme.  
  
« Quel abruti ! Quel genre de pauvre type part après t'avoir embrass ? « A sifflé Katie, lançant des regards noirs sur l'arrière de la tête de Fred.  
  
Alicia a rigolé, fortement troublée cependant par mon information.  
  
« On parle de Fred Weasley, l'unique. C'est tout ce qu'i a dit, 'je suis désol ?' Rien d'autre qui aurait pu laisser entendre du pourquoi il avait agit comme James Bond ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça à la fin ? » A demandé Alicia.

J'ai gesticulé, écrivant distraitement quelques notes sur ma feuille, me disant que c'était une mauvaise idée de les avoir informer. Je savais qu'elles avaient seulement de bonnes intentions mais tout ce que je voulais c'était oublier.

D'ailleurs, qu'en savent-elles ? Elles n'ont jamais eu de problèmes avec les mecs, seulement glousser le soir sur la façon dont George a embrassé Alicia sur la joue et de la façon dont Lee a écrit un petit mot à Katie.  
  
Elle n'ont jamais eu a traiter avec la _moiti_ de ce à quo j'ai affaire.  
  
« J'en ai mare. C'est Fred, c'est la seule explication que je peux offrir. Peut-être que j'embrasse mal ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est partit parce qu'il n'a pas voulu me blesser en me disant que je bavais en embrassant ? » J'ai demandé, en sachant bien au fond de moi que ce n'était pas logique.  
  
Katie a immédiatement secoué la tête.  
  
« Si tu embrassais horriblement, il ne t'aurais pas embrassé **deux fois** et pendant si longtemps. » A-t-elle doucement proclamé.  
  
Alicia a incliné la tête.  
  
Elle a entièrement raison. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de mauvais baiser, mais plus au sujet de la peur. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que _cela_ à avoir avec ça ? » J'ai interrogé, stupéfaite.  
  
Katie a fait les gros yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que nous t'avons déjà dit ! Fred est effrayé l'amitié qu'il a avec toi. Je veux dire, que vous êtes tous les deux vraiment proches. Fred n'est pas un parfait idiot. Il ne veux pas risquer de tout bousillier et de te perdre. C'est assez gentil, en fait. » A-t-elle brusquement informé.   
  
« Et bien, c'est une grande hypothèse Dr.Bell, mais ça ne m'aide pas. Il sort toujours avec la Fille-Squelette. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il l'aime ? Tu crois que c'est parce que c'est une fille facile ? » J'ai brusquement réfléchi, mes yeux errant pour fixer la nuque de Fred.  
  
Alicia s'est étranglée de rire et a cesser de gribouiller sur son rouleau de parchemin.  
  
« Très probablement. Honnêtement, tu es dix fois plus jolie qu'elle. Bien sur, elle est maigre mais son visage me faire penser à une mouette, tout osseux et maigrichon. D'ailleurs, sa tête est trop grosse pour son corps. Elle est comme une tête de pompon ! »  
  
« Elle est comme, une petite brindille, Angie ! Tu pourrais éternué sur elle et elle s'envolerait. » A rigolé Katie.  
  
« Ouais, et quand ils font la chose, je suis étonnée sue Freddie ne l'a pas encore brisée. » A ajouté Alicia, riant aussi.  
  
Katie et moi avons dirigé nos pensées vers Fred faisant l'amour avec elle.  
  
« C'était une **très** mauvaise image mentale. » J'ai répondu avec dégoût.  
  
Katie a fait signe de la tête que oui.  
  
« La pire. »

Nous avons alors commencé à chercher des moyens pour se venger de Fred. Un de mes préférés était de prendre une bouteille entière de Nair, qui est une crème qui enlève les cheveux, et de la mélanger dans son shampooing et de voir à quoi il ressemblerait complètement chauve.

* * *

**8 Novembre**

**Dortoirs**

La première tâche est demain. Fred m'ignore toujours, Katie glousse encore devant Lee et Alicia et George continuent de flirter. Et je pense toujours que parfois, ce n'est pas marrant de souhaiter maladivement quelque chose et que quand ça arrive, tu en veux plus.

C'est si compliquer mais…tu sais, cela me manque vraiment de lui parler.

* * *

**9 Novembre**

**Salle commune**

La première tâche était aujourd'hui. Les champions des écoles ont dû prendre une sorte d'œuf d'or. Chaque personne a dut prendre l'œuf à un dragon. Cedric a été brillant mais Harry a été le plus intelligent, je pense. Il a prit son éclair de Feu! Je ne crois pas que j'y aurais pensé. Il a été le plus rapide à prendre l'œuf, aussi. Harry et Krum ont obtenu les mêmes points. La deuxième tâche aura lieu à 9H30, le 24 février.

C'était cependant _tellement _dangereux. Tout le monde s'est pris un bon coup de racloir ou une coupure. Je me suis inquiété que quelque chose arrive à Harry ! Katie n'a pas arrêté de couiner avec effroi chaque fois que l'énorme dragon frappait à toute volée vers lui.

J'ai été étonnée que les filles aient décidé de s'asseoir avec moi. J'étais presque sur qu'elles auraient préférées resté avec George et Lee mais elles ont insisté qu'elles voulaient vraiment s'asseoir avec moi. Bien que, je n'aurais pas été étonnée si elles s'étaient débarrassées de moi.

Il y avait ce mes **vraiment** mignon français qui était en face de moi. Il me semble qu'il est un peu plus petit que Fred. Il a les cheveux blonds et de chaleureux yeux bruns. Je lui ai fait un sourire et quand il m'a sourit en retour, ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées, d'un blanc nacre. Un allumeur total. Mais quand elles (Katie et Alicia) se sont assises, il est descendu d'une ragée et s'est assis avec deux de ses amis.  
  
C'est du genre à me rappeler, que nous étions tous les six de simples amis et que nous n'avions aucun intérêt ou attachement romantique entre nous.  
  
**_Soupir_**

Ouais. Il y a certains jours. Ils semblent tellement lointains. Aussi lointain de quand le professeur McGonagall ne portait **pas** ces cheveux en chignon serré.

* * *

Le même jour

**Un peu plus tard**

Brillante idée ! Si tu ne peux pas les battre, rend les jaloux !! Ou dans ce cas-ci, Fred Weasley. Par conséquent, je vais faire ce que Fred m'a fait. Demain, ou pendant cette semaine, je vais marquer un point.

Je vais découvrir le nom de ce mec français et je rendrais Fred jaloux, il deviendra vert.

Oooh Frederick Weasley, tu regrettera d'avoir **OSER **jouer avec Angelina Johnson !

* * *

**Et voil !!!! Maintenant dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez !!!J'adore les ptites reviews lol !!!**


	9. All's Fair In Love And War

**Voilà la suite !!!!**

_

* * *

_

_All I want is someone I can't resist  
  
I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed  
  
I was cryin' when I met you  
  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
  
Love is sweet misery  
  
I was cryin' just to get you  
  
Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
  
Do what you do - Aerosmith_

_

* * *

_

10 Novembre 

**Sortilèges**

J'ai repéré M. French Model errant dans les couloirs aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas pu cesser de le regarder fixement et à quel point je serais embarrassée s'il m'attraperait. Heureusement, il a sourit et a fait signe de la main. Me sentant comme ne imbécile, j'ai lui ai rapidement fait signe et suis descendue vers la hall. Katie et Alicia ont essayé de me suivre, riant comme des folles et se demandant qui j'essayais d'éviter. Quand je leur ai dit au sujet de mon plan et de mon ancienne interaction avec M. French Model, elles m'ont donnée un 'high-fives' chaleureux.  
  
Fred a commencé à me reparler. En fait la seule chose qu'il a dit jusqu'ici était '_passe-moi le beurre_'. Mon Dieu, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas juste **grandir** pour une fois ? J'aimerais lui dire combien mon meilleur ami me manque mais il me fuirait probablement.  
  
C'est stupide d'être dans cette situation. George ne m'a rien dit tout comme Lee. Ils disent qu'ils ont 'juré le secret'. Stupides imbéciles.  
  
Bien que, George ait mentionné que FRED lui a dit qu'il pensait sérieusement rompre avec Olivia.

N'y aurait-il pas une _romance_ potentielle dans l'air ?

* * *

**Novembre 15  
  
Soin aux créatures magiques**

Et bien, voici la friandise la plus intéressante du jour ! Katie m'a dit qu'il semble qu'il y a une sorte de 'concurrence' entre deux des garçons les plus populaires de l'autre école. Je suis sur que ce n'est pas très galant non plus.

Katie m'a dit m'a dit que Lee lui avait dit que Lavande Brown avait surpris une discussion tout en marchant pour aller en divination avec Seamus. Voyant comme Lavande est la plus grande parleuse et attentive pour le bavardage, je ne suis pas **tout à fait** sûr que la rumeur soit fausse.

* * *

Novembre 18  
  
Dortoirs

Le plan semble aller en pleine puissance maintenant. Aujourd'hui, je marchais autour du terrain toute seule. C'était samedi et naturellement, les filles s'étaient jetées sur 'leurs mecs' comme des ours sur le miel. Katie traînait avec Lee et Alicia flânait autour de George et Fred.

Voyant comme je suis actuellement extrêmement folle de ce cher vieux Fred, j'ai refusé l'offre d'Alicia. Maintenant, qu'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver de mieux ? C'est exact, M. French Model lui-même !

Il flânait avec un de ses amis, qui je dois dire, n'était pas trop moche non plus ! Quoi qu'il en soit, M. French Model marchait derrière moi mais je je l'avais pas remarqué, car j'étais trop occupé à maudire et désirer Fred.

J'ai entendu des pas précipités et je me suis retournée, pour rencontrer la plus grande et la plus lumineuse paire d'yeux couleur chocolat que j'ai jamais vu. Par calcul approximatif, je dirais qu'il mesure environ 1m77 et 1m80. Il avait les cheveux châtains, genre couleur de foin frais.

C'était comme si avait mis une bouteille entière de gel pour cheveux, étant donné que chaque mèche de cheveux était pointue à la perfection {il a des 'spikes' en clair}. Il n'était pas inonder de taches de rousseur mais avait la peau lisse et impeccable comme de l'ivoire qui a été légèrement exposé à la lumière abondante du soleil.

Son sourire était timide et courtois, à la différence du charmant sourire infâme et de rébellion que Fred portait. Il lui manquait les profondes fossettes que Fred possédait, mais son sourire était gentil d'une manière entièrement opposée.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose au sujet de ce mec qui criait à **la poétique innocence**. Comme un de ces artistes profondément émouvants qui parlent rarement, mais que quand ils le font, c'est si émouvant et magnifique, que tu as peur que ta respiration ne s'arrête à un moment.  
  
C'était tellement différent de Fred, qui dit n'importe quoi et la plupart du temps ce qui lui vient à l'esprit, que ce soit brusquement grossier ou sincèrement doux.

Sa robe était boutonner jusqu'à mi-chemin, laissant voir un cher chandail Armani Exchange au premier coup d'œil. Son pantalon était noir, probablement également un Armani. C'était le genre de mec qui emmènerait probablement son rendez-vous dans un certain restaurant sophistiqué où le menu entier est en français et où tu dois au moins porter des hauts talons pour être admises à l'intérieur.

Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir faire quelque chose avec ce genre de mec, parce que je n'étais pas non plus dans les paillettes et l'extravagance. Je suis le genre de fille en jeans et en t-shirt, si tu vois.  
  
Mais je veux dire, c'est seulement de l'amusement et j'ai besoin d'un leurre. Si je dois employer quelqu'un, au moins que se soit quelqu'un d'attirant.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis arrêtée et me suis retournée. Son ami et lui se sont aussi arrêtés, M. French Model s'est avancé.  
  
« Bonjour mademoiselle. » A-t-il chaudement salué, avec un léger accent français.  
  
Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que cette fille Fleur, mais c'était indéniablement corsé avec l'accent.  
  
« H » J'ai impatiemment répondu.

Bien sur, j'avais réfléchit à propose de ce que j'allais lui dire avant, mais maintenant qu'il était bien devant moi, je me suis senti un peu gênée ? Je n'étais pas trop sur de ce qu'il voulait.

Je veux dire, ce n'est pas habituel qu'un certain mec attirant étranger vienne devant vous et commence volontairement une conversation. Peut-être que c'était un défi. Sachant ma chance, _Fred_ l'a probablement établi.  
  
Son ami, qui était également grand et brun, a murmuré quelque chose en français et M. French Model a rigolé, faisant signe de la tête. J'ai légèrement mordu ma lèvre et ai commencé à me dandiner d'un pied à l'autre. Ils étaient probablement en train de parler, riant au sujet de la façon dont mon gloss à lèvres était étalé partout sur mon visage ou autre chose.  
  
M. French Model a toussé, commençant à tripoter un bouton de sa robe.  
  
« Je sais que ceci peut sembler étrange, mais je me demandais. As-tu un petit ami? »  
  
Mes yeux se sont agrandis un sourire apparaissant lentement sur mes lèvres. Wouaw, attendez une minute. A-t-il dit ce que je pense qu'il a dit? C'était si surréaliste!  
  
J'ai laissé échapper un rire bébête nerveux. Il doit y avoir un piège, il y a **toujours** un piège.  
  
« Aucune offense, mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » J'ai curieusement demandé.  
  
Il valait mieux être sur mes gardes, et ensuite laissé mes espoirs montés. J'ai appris ça d'expérience.

Son ami a laissé échappé un rire profond, et a doucement poussé M. French Model dans l'épaule. M. French Model lui a murmuré quelque chose en français, que je devine comme quelques malédictions, dû à la tonalité caustique de sa voix.

J'ai haussé un sourcil et M. French Model s'est de nouveau tourné vers moi, souriant d'une manière extravagante bien que son sourie ai semblé plus confiant qu'avant.  
  
« Et bien, eh, je me demandais si je pouvais, comment dire, apprendre à mieux te connaître ? Mais je t'ai vu souvent près d'un garçon roux et je ne savais pas s'il était ton petit ami. » A admis M. French Model.  
  
Mon sourire circonspect s'est éclairé et j'ai réellement rigolé. Ainsi il pensait que Fred était mon petit ami. **Ha**. Quelle plaisanterie ! Le jour où Fred me demandera pour sortir avec lui sera le jour où Hermione Granger échouera à un examen. Ce qui n'arrivera pratiquement _jamais_.  
  
« Fred ? **Non**, non, il n'est pas mon petit ami. Nous ne sommes même pas proche. Nous sommes de simples amis. » J'ai rapidement ajouté.

M. French Model a émit un rire de soulagement et a arrêter de triturer son bouton, son inquiétude se fanant lentement. Il m'a fait un sourire charmant et m'a tendu la main. Il avait les doigts vraiment longs et minces, comme un joueur professionnel de piano.  
  
« C'est _très_ bon à entendre. Excuse-moi d'être si pressé. Je suis Christian Monet. » S'est-il présenté.  
  
Je lui ai serré la main, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je portais une queue de cheval, mais une partie s'était échappée, étant donné que Lee m'avait pourchassé dans le château, essayant de m'inciter à goûter un Cauldron Cake vieux de trois ans qu'il avait trouvé au fond de son tiroir à chaussette.  
  
« Angelina Johnson. » J'ai ardemment informé.  
  
Christian a montré son ami de la main.  
  
« C'est Pierre. »  
  
« 'Lu, Angelina c'est ça ? » A supposé Pierre, me faisant un léger signe de la main. Son accent était encore plus fort que celui de Christian.  
.  
J'ai fait signe de la tête. Oh mon Dieu, c'était mon jour de chance ou quoi ? Deux beaux mecs français qui veulent mieux me connaître ? Dieu existe ! Hehe.  
  
« Oui, c'est ça. » J'ai confirmé.  
  
Christian a mis les mains dans ses poches, soudainement frappés d'un excès de timidité.  
  
« Donc, est-ce que tu voudrais te promener avec moi ? Peut-être, me montrer ton école ? » A proposé Christian alors que son sourire s'était affaibli dans une appréhension timide.

J'ai incliné la tête, acceptant immédiatement l'offre. Je serais une idiote de refuser une occasion comme celle-la. Avec de la chance, on va rencontrer Fred et je pourrais le faire réagir. Ouis, cela semble impitoyable mais tout est juste dans l'amour et la guerre.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas mon choix de descendre à ce niveau. Mais c'est la façon dont Fred a voulu jouer et c'est la façon a laquelle je me conformerais.

« Cela semble merveilleux. » J'ai véritablement répondu.  
  
Christian a dit quelque chose en français à Pierre. Ca à fait rigoler Fred et avec un rapide coup d'œil ; il battu retraite vers le château.  
  
« Au revoir, Angelina. J'espère que nous nous reverrons ! » A dit Pierre.  
  
Je lui ai fait signe de la main, il s'est ensuite retourné et a continué à marcher.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » J'ai demandé.  
  
Nous avons commencé à marcher, le rythme de nos pas étant en parfaite synchro et m'a fait un sourire espiègle, ses yeux miroitant.

« Je lui ai dit de nous laissés un moment tout seuls. Tu ne penses pas que je voudrais partager une fille magnifique comme toi avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? » A-t-il taquiné.

C'était un peu fort mais j'ai rougit de toute façon. Hey, c'est si rare de se faire complimenter par de beaux mecs! La dernière fois que Fred m'a fait un compliment sincère était ce semestre. Et on ne pouvait même pas le qualifier comme tel.

Je portais un peu de maquillage et Fred a dit, « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce _truc_ partout sur ton visage ? »  
  
Je lui ai fait les gros yeux et lui ai brusquement répondu, « Du maquillage, imbécile. »  
  
Fred a incliné la tête et a feint de se rediriger vers son jeu d'échec version sorcier.  
  
Après une minute ou deux, il a rapidement répondu, « C'est bizarre. Mais ça te va heu, bien. »  
  
J'ai seulement répondu avec un petit, « Merci. »

Peux-tu seulement croire que j'ai passé deux heures à marcher avec Christian ? Ca m'a vraiment semblé plus court. Mais c'est si facile de lui parler. Il m'a tout dit à propos de sa vie chez lui et de lui-même en général. Son père est un moldu et sa mère est une sorcière. Sa mère possède un magasin de baguette magique à Paris et son père est avocat.

Ils se sont rencontrés par des amis de sa famille. Son père est connu pour son vif tempérament et ses directives strictes, alors que sa mère est calme, patiente et adore parler. Ils vivent dans une maison de taille normale de style colonial à environ cinq minutes de la ville. Il aime le Quiddich et l'équipe de sa maison, mais en tant que Batteur. Il a un plus jeune frère, Aden, qui a trois ans. Sa famille a également un chien, qui est un golden retriever appelé Picasso.

Christian va à Beauxbatons (évidemment) et est le meilleur de sa classe. Il m'a dit qu'il était un peu stressé pour ses examens et que ses amis le taquinent toujours parce qu'il est perfectionniste.

Sa matière préférée est Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et celle qu'il n'aime pas est Potons. Sa couleur préférée est le rouge et sa nourriture préférée est le chocolat. Et à ma grande surprise, il aime peindre.

Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'avais raison au sujet de ce flair artistique! En fait, il a plus parlé que moi. Je lui ai parlé de mes parents et de mes amis (hormis Fred), et essayé de ne pas la rendre aussi _ennuyeuse_ qu'elle ne l'est vraiment.

Nous avons quelques choses en commun mais pas beaucoup. J'aime ça. C'est excitant s'être avec quelqu'un que je connais pas depuis les six ans que je suis à Poudlard. Heureusement, il a cassé avec sa petite amie le mois dernier et heureusement, il est près pour une autre relation.  
  
Son sens de l'humour est plus sarcastique, que celui goofy des jumeaux et de Lee. Mais j'aime bien. Après toutes ces farces, c'est bien d'être près de quelqu'un qui est un peu plus terre-à-terre.

Je suis sensée m'asseoir avec lui demain pendant le dîner. Nous étions tous assis dans la salle commune et je l'ai mentionné à Katie et Alicia. J'étais assise sur le divan avec Alicia. Fred jouait au échec version sorcier avec Lee.

George se tenait derrière Lee, attendant de jouer avec le gagnant. Les filles étaient vraiment contentes pour moi. Fred était surpris et vraiment **embêter**. Ce qui a eu comme conséquence une discussion, bien que j'aie essayé de mon mieux de ne pas sourire. Ce qui s'est transformé plus tard en larmes hystériques.  
  
« C'est quoi le nom de ce mec ? » A-t-il demandé, faisant une pause à son jeu.  
  
J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine et lui ai jeté un sourire suffisant.  
  
« Christian Monet, et ce ne sont pas _tes_ affaires. » J'ai ricané.

Katie a rit sous cape, elle était allongée au travers d'un divan, et a continué a feuilleter son _'Teen Witch Weekly'_.

Fred a baissé la tête et s'est gratter le menton, perdu dans ses pensées. Il a entrepris une prochaine démarche, et m'a alors fixement regardé une fois de plus, avec une expression de confusion et de concentration profonde gravé sur son visage.  
  
« Angie, j'ai un mauvais sentiment à son sujet. Pourquoi tourne autour de lui ? »  
  
Je l'ai jauger du regard comme s'il avait quelque chose sur lui de putréfié.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ? » J'ai persisté avec curiosité.

Fred a froncé les sourcils. J'ai remarqué que Lee écoutait la conversation, son expression identique à celle de Fred mais ne dévoilant pas ses pensées.  
  
« Regarde, ne commence pas à t'énerver juste parce que je suis concerné! Quoi q'il en soit, je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste un sentiment bizarre à son sujet. » A vaguement expliquer Fred.  
  
J'ai fait les gros yeux.  
  
« Bien. Ainsi je dois rester loin de lui juste par ce que tu réagis exagérément ! » J'ai proclamé d'une voix perçante.  
  
L'attention de Fred était maintenant complètement partir du jeu d'échec.  
  
« Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Ne dis pas que j'ai dit ça ! Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial avec lui. » A-t-il énoncé rouge de colère.  
  
Soudainement, Lee a eu l'air de réagir.  
  
« Attend, Christian Monet, tu as dit ? Un français avec les cheveux et les yeux foncés ? » A-t-il soudainement interrogé.  
  
J'ai incliné la tête, incertaine de ce qu'il voulait.  
  
« Oui, c'est lui. »  
  
Lee s'est renfrogné.

« Et des mains vraiment osseuses. Ouais, je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Je n'ai rien voulu dire dans la crainte que tu m'hurles dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit, Fred raison. Ce type n'est rien d'autre qu'un ennui. J'étais au toilette hier après-midi et je l'ai surpris en train de parler à un de ses amis. Je n'y ai pas prêté trop d'attention, mais il me semble qu'ils discutaient à propos d'une sorte de pari. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil, râlant sur Lee. Ouais, bien sur que je vais le croire. C'était totalement absurde.

Tout à coup, juste au moment où je commence à parle de Christian, Lee invente une histoire débile pour m'éloigner de lui. Quel con.  
  
« Oh, quel _genre_ de pari ? » J'ai demandé ironiquement.  
  
Lee a gesticulé et Fred étai sur le bord de son siège, le saisissant durement, ses articulations devenues blanches.  
  
« Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais c'était un pari pour voir quel mec pourait dormir avec le plus de filles de Poudlard. » A-t-il expliqué, un dégoût royal orienté vers Christian.  
  
Fred a rougit, mais pas d'embarras.  
  
« Je le savais ! Ce **bâtard**. Angie, ne sort pas avec lui. » A maugréé Fred.  
  
J'ai émit un grognement frustré.  
  
« Fred, je n'ai plus onze ans. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveilles. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment savoir si c'est de Christian dont nous parlons ? Peut-être que c'était son ami, Pierre. Comment tu as dit qu'il était encore, Lee ? » J'ai demandé.

Lee m'a regardé fixement surpris, peu disposé à devenir trop impliqué dans un conflit entre Fred et moi.  
  
« Hum…et bien, il a les cheveux et les yeux bruns. Il portait des vêtements chers. Et…il a des doigts étranges et longs. Comme un joueur de piano. » A-t-il timidement décrit.  
  
J'ai émis un rire victorieux, dirigé vers Fred.  
  
« Ha ha ! Tu vois ! Ca pourrait être n'importe qui ! Des cheveux et des yeux bruns ? C'est juste la **moiti** des mecs de l'école. » J'ai déclaré d'un air provoquant.  
  
Fred a secoué la tête, son froncement de sourcil transformé en un air menaçant.  
  
« Ouais, mais la moitié des mecs de Poudlard **ne sont pas** français avec des mains de pianiste ! » A-t-il déclaré.  
  
Je l'ai fixé, souhaitant que les boules de feu dans mes yeux soient vraies.  
  
« Fred, tu es un tel abruti, tu sais ça ! » J'ai hurlé, me levant.

Fred émettait de la vapeur maintenant. Il s'est aussi rapidement levé, en prenant presque la table avec lui. La chaise sur laquelle il était assis étant tombé sur le sol. A ce moment, tout le monde a fait un silence de mort. Les seuls à parler étant Fred et moi-même.  
  
« Oh, oh donc maintenant je suis un abruti juste parce que je m'_inquiète_ pour toi ? Ca te semble sensé, Angel ? Tu sais, les regards peuvent changer ! le fait que ce mec porte des vêtements de marques et feint d'être M. Right, ne signifie rien ! » A-t-il crié.  
  
J'ai marché vers lui, poussant un doigt dans sa poitrine. Bien que j'étais véritablement hors de moi, j'étais heureuse de voir que Fred réagissait avec tant de passion. L'idée de la jalousie était meilleure que je ne pensais.  
  
« Tu est bien pour parler, Fred ! » J'ai crié.  
  
« Qu'est ce que ça veut die ? » A-t-il hurlé.  
  
Je lui ai fait un sourire, le regardant de haut en bas.  
  
« Tu à l'ai d'un mec gentil, mais en fait, tu n'est qu'un farceur immature, qui n'en a **rien** **à foutre** de l'école et qui baise tous ce qui a deux jambes et est une femelle ! »  
  
Katie a haleté, les joues de Katie étaient vides de toutes couleurs et George était près de pisser de rire dans son pantalon. Lee observait simplement la charade, sa tête allant d'un à l'autre.  
  
La bouche de Fred s'est ouverte, ses bras retombant.  
  
« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses vraiment de moi ? » A-t-il à moitié chuchoté, comme si on l'étranglait.  
  
La colère sur mon visage est devenue de l'indifférence glaciale. J'aurais voulu revenir en arrière, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Et d'ailleurs, a-t-il même pris soin à ce que j'ai dit, ou a-t-il seulement pensé à lui ? Il a beaucoup d'admiratrices. Il pourrait ce consoler avec l'une d'elles.  
  
« Et bien, comme tu as dit. Les regards peuvent tromper. » J'ai confirmé d'une voix venimeuse.  
  
Son visage est immédiatement allé de l'expression blessée à exaspérée en une question de secondes.

« Tu penses ça, ok ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me tracasse ! Je pensais que tu m'appréciais réellement renonçant aux rumeurs ! Mais j'avais mal devin ! C'est bizarre parce que tu me semblais réellement douce, attentionnée, drôle et étonnement **belle**de l'extérieur. Pendant ces six dernières années, je l'ai crus. Mais je suppose que pour une fois, la _plaisanterie_ est pour moi. Par ce que maintenant je vois que tu n'es vraiment qu'une **PUTE** glaciale et égoïste! »  
  
Mes yeux se sont élargis et je l'ai fixé complètement choquée et déprimée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux sur moi. Mon Dieu, quelle **idiote** je suis. Je voulais seulement le rendre jaloux et maintenant il me déteste. Est ce que je pourrais faire pire ?  
  
Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser voir mes remords. Donc j'ai joué la carte de la colère une fois de plus.  
  
« Je te déteste ! » J'ai déclaré.  
  
Naturellement je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, mais s'est sortir tout seul. Pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi ? Une minute il pouvait être si doux, la prochaine il m'incitait à vouloir le gifler environ quatre-vingts fois.  
  
Fred a ouvert sa mâchoire crispée, l'air méchant de son visage oublier pendant qu'il serrait les lèvres dans une ligne mince et rouge. J'ai pensé q'il allait jeté sa chaise par la fenêtre ou un truc du genre, quand il m'a regardé fâché.  
  
« Tu as vraiment grandis. Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas te rattraper. » A-t-il doucement grogné.

Il a promptement tourné les talons et est partis vers le dortoir des garçons, claquant la porte avec une telle force, qu'elle a fait écho dans la salle. J'ai continué à regarder la place où il était, même s'il était complètement parti.

Mon cœur m'a fait mal et je me suis sentie brisée. Si seulement je m'étais arrêtée avant même d'avoir commencé. Une larme s'est échappée furtivement de mon œil ; alors que mon esprit était seulement concentré sur le fait que Fred Weasley m'avait trouvée '**belle**'.

* * *

**  
20 Novembre  
  
**

**Charmes**

Ainsi, m'asseoir avec Christian n'était pas si mauvais. Je pensais que tous les étudiants de Beauxbatons mangeaient dans leur carrosse, mais je devine que Christian s'est fait quelque amis chez les Serdaigles qui l'a prié de s'asseoir avec lui la nuit passée. Je me suis sentie comme une présence étrange à la table des Serdaigles. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis dans cette maison.

Je veux dire que bien sur, je connaissais l'équipe de Quiddich mais je n'étais pas vraiment proche d'eux. Je me suis assis à côté de Christian et Pierre s'est mis en face de lui. Avec reconnaissance, Christian m'a parlé la majeure partir de la soirée. J'étais un peu nerveuse qu'il n'aille converser avec quelques Serdaigles et ne me laisse assis à ne parler avec personne.  
  
Mais nous avons mangé et parlé, Pierre jetant quelques commentaires par-ci par-là. Christian m'a parlé au sujet de Beauxbatons et je l'ai informé au sujet de Poudlard. Mais malgré que je l'appréciais, je n'ai pas pu faire sortir Fred de mon esprit. Plus d'une fois j'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule vers la table de Gryffondor, regardant fixement l'arrière de sa tête.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ce jeu de la jalousie était allé trop loin. Ou au moins, la discussion était allée trop loin. Habituellement, quand Fred et moi nous disputons, nous finissons par oublié au bout d'un jour ou deux.

Mais c'était sérieux. Fred ne me regardait même plus dans les couloirs. Il avait arrêté de me parler depuis la nuit de la dispute.

Lee nous a appelé tous les deux 'extrêmement et absolument idiots' et George a gesticulé, disant que ' Fred oubliera ça bientôt'. Je savais que les deux arçons ne voulaient pas devenir trop impliqués, donc ils agissaient comme si la bataille ne s'était jamais produite.  
  
Katie et Alicia ont joués le parti des amies fidèles et se sont vouées à détester Fred, si je le détestais. Mais je leur ai rit au nez et leur ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'était entre Fred et moi.

Bien que, j'avais le sentiment que cette prise tête projetait _une certaine_ forme de réconciliation entre Fred et moi.  
  
Je finissais d'ailleurs mon dessert, quand Christian m'a poussé du coude dans l'épaule.  
  
« Qui regarde tous en particulier ? » A-t-il poliment demandé.  
  
Je lui ai fait un sourire timide.  
  
« C'est si évident ? »  
  
Il a rigolé.  
  
« Non, mais après la dix-huitième fois j'ai commencé à m'inquiété. » A-t-il taquiné.  
  
J'ai rigolé, me sentant toujours cependant légèrement idiote.  
  
« Ce n'est personne. » J'ai rapidement informé.  
  
Il a levé un sourcil, puis à regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Il a rétrécit les yeux quand sa vision à débarqué sur une certaine tête rousse.  
  
« C'est ce mec, n'est-ce pas ? _Franck _? » A-t-il demandé soucieux ?  
  
Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il était gêné mais d'un autre côté, je ne le blâmais pas. C'était grossier de s'être fait invitée à dîner par quelqu'un et de lorgner ers un autre mec toute la soirée. Bien que je ne lorgnais pas sur Fred, je suppose que c'était la même chose.  
  
J'ai secoué la tête, tripotant ma serviette. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'expression impatiente de Christian et ai regardé mon plat.  
  
« Fred. Il s'appelle Fred. Et pardon d'être dans les nuages mais Fred et moi nous sommes disputés l'autre jour. J'ai peur du fait que nous ne sommes toujours pas réconciliés et ça m'ennuie. » J'ai brièvement récapitulé.

Christian n'avait certainement pas besoin de savoir l'histoire entière.  
  
« Et bien, je ne suis pas sur des circonstances mais ce Fred est vraiment un **loser** de se battre avec toi. » A-t-il expliqué doucement.  
  
J'ai rigolé et l'ai regardé. Christian m'a fait son sourire bien à lui et a délicatement placé une main sur mon genou. Maintenant, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai protesté mais je me suis rattrapé en souhaitant que ce soit la main de Fred et pas celle de Christian.

« Donc, ce vendredi. Tu aimerais qu'on se voie après les cours ? » A-t-il chaudement interrogé.  
  
Maintenant la main sur mon genou avait commencé à le masser tendrement. De nouveau, je n'ai certainement pas protesté mais si vous voulez la vraie vérité, je commençais à sentir ça inconfortable.  
  
Je me suis décalé sur le banc, espérant que peut-être il enlèverait sa main. Pendant un moment il a cessé de maser mon genou. Mais deux secondes plus tard, il avançait autour de mon genou et rampait petit à petit vers le haut de ma cuisse.  
  
Et cet à ce moment que quelque chose que Lee avait mentionné m'es venu à l'esprit, allumé en haut-parleur.__

_« Je ne connais pas les détails spécifiques, mais c'est au sujet d'un pari pour voir quel mec pourrait dormir avec le plus de filles de Poudlard. »_

Pouvait-il avoir raison ? Je pensais au départ que Christian était un gentleman. Mais ses actions récentes me prouvent le contraire.  
  
J'ai hésité. Est-ce qu'il avait raison et qu'il s'avère être un obséder complet ?  
  
« Bon… »  
  
Christian a agrandit son sourire, me faisant ses yeux de chiens battus.  
  
« Stp. Je comprends si tu as d'autres engagements, mais j'**aimerais** vraiment passé du temps avec toi, Angel. » A-t-il admis, mon surnom fortement trempé dans son accent français.  
  
A mon surnom, les mots de Lee sont partis de ma tête et ont été remplacés par l'image de Fred. D'abord la lueur fiévreuse dan ses yeux et ensuite le baiser. Je pouvais encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres.__

_« Mon Dieu, Angie, je voulais ça depuis si longtemps… » Avait-il marmonné._

Ma mémoire s'est fanée comme l'extrémité d'une bobine de film et s'est transformé en scène de notre dispute. Il a été le seul à prendre immédiatement Christian en aversion. Il m'a traité comme une petite fille, requièrant que je reste loin de lui.

D'ailleurs, de quoi s'inquiète-il ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous sortions ensembles. Non mais vraiment, ce **n'étaient pas** ses affaires que j'avais un rendez-vous. J'ai jeté u n coup d'œil à la main de Christian, qui se reposait sur le milieu de ma cuisse.  
  
D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà dit, Fred ne vaut pas mieux que Christian. Bien sur, Christian n'était pas un parfait gentleman mais Fred ne traitait certainement ses petites amies comme des princesses de contes de fées. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais_ écouter_ des conseils d'un mec comme lui ?  
  
Ainsi, allant à l'encontre de mon meilleur jugement, j'ai rencontré le corps de Christian et j'ai délicatement posé ma main sur la sienne qui était sur ma cuisse.

Lui souriant, J'ai di d'une voix enrouées, « Ca serait **génial**. »

* * *

**Tadam**** tadam, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus !!!**

**A votre avis : - qu'est-ce qui va se produire ?**

- **Angie choisira Fred ou Christian ?**

- **Que projette de faire Katie et Alicia ?**

- **Comment Fred et Angie finiront-ils par allés au bal ensemble ? (faut respecter l'histoire quand même)**

- **Katie et Lee sortent ensembles, mais quand est-il de George et Alicia ?**

**Voilà des petites questions qui sont en train de vous triturer l'esprit, je n'en doute pas !!! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et essayer de faire des hypothèse et pas de tricheuse svp !!!(bè oui l'histoire est déjà faite vu que c'est une traduc !!)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait des reviews MERCI MERCI MERCI **


	10. No What It Seems

**Me revoilouuuuuuuuuuu !!!!**

**Bon je le fais rarement mais comme je suis motiver d'avoir eu autant de reviews pour le chapitre précédant, je vais répondre à certaines :**

**Gody : la violence ne résout rien ma chère lol...et puis c'est pas sa faute à Christian si c'est un conard...**

**U.$.Hermy: Alors comme ça ma question était débile???? Wouaw tu me brise le coeur lol!! La fic est basé sur le relation Fred/Angie mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne peut pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre...**

**skyblack4 : Moi aussi je trouve qui sont trop mignons !! En tout cas j'espère quand lisant cette fic, certains auteurs auront envie d'en écrire !!**

**ninou : j'ai pas tout capish avec ton truc sur Fred, mais vu qu'elle se rendait déjà compte dans le chapitre précédent que ce mec n'était pas M. Parfait, ca devrais plus tarder pour qu'elle réagisse un peu, qui sait...p-e dans ce chapitre...**

**sushi-powa :Et oui que ferais tu sans moi pour tout te rappeler lol !!! Et bon courage pour l'histoire que je t'ai passée, allez du nerf !!**

**corndor : Alors là, question morale c'est pas trop ça, mes exams de seconde sess me font chier...**

**Moi aussi j'aime bien les supers batailles entre mecs jaloux, c'est si romantique (et à toutes les filles qui prétendent le contraire, c'est pas bien de mentir !!)**

**Bee orchid : J'espère que j'ai traduit assez vite ??? Et oui pour vous les chapitres sont longs c'est mieux, mais pas pour moi lol!!**

**Elsa, Solar, Alfa : Merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Merci aussi à tous les autres qui ont reviewés, déso de pas répondre personnellement mais ça ferais beaucoup, je me suis contenté du dernier chapitre (flemarde, je sais...)**

**Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture...**

.................................................................................................................................

_Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
  
That hang from above  
  
I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life-Edwin Mccain_

.................................................................................................................................

**24 Novembre  
  
Soin aux Créatures Magiques**

Fred et moi avons dû être partenaires aujourd'hui. Je pense que c'était une sorte d'arrangement tordu d'Alicia et de Katie. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Fred et moi ne nous sommes pas parlés, à moins que nécessaire. Sa vois était très directe et glaciale, bien que chaque fois que j'ai capturé son regard, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait que tout ça finisse.

Mais c'était certainement une bataille de fierté. Nous sommes tous les deux trop têtus pour nous excuser en premier. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'_il_ me doit des excuses. C'est une évidence, non ?

Qui a déguerpit après le baiser ? **Fred**. Qui a évité l'autre après le baiser ? **Fred**. C'est lui qui a incité à la dispute.

Il est juste dérangé parce que je ne prendrai _rien_ de lui. A la différence de toutes ses autres subordonnées de petites amies, elles s'asseyent et place sur leur figure un sourire parfait et disent, 'Tu as raison, Fred. Si tu le dis ! »  
  
Moi-même, d'autre part, ne lui ai pas laisser la tâche facile.  
  
Ne dites à personne que j'ai dit ça, mais il est vraiment mignon quand il se concentre. Et dans ce cas-ci, il se concentre très dur pour m'ignorer.

J'ai vu Christian plus tôt dans la journée. Je lui ai fait signe chaleureusement de la main, avec ce grand sourire d'hypocrite, juste pour faire enrager Fred. Christian m'a fai signe et m'a fait un clin d'œil. A ma grande joie, Fred s'est renfrogné et à commencé à murmurer des injures.

...............................................................................................................

**   
  
26 Novembre  
**  
**Bibliothèque**

Je pense que la meilleure façon de récapituler la journée d'hier serait une citation de mon cher Lee.  
  
« Je déteste dire ça, mais je te l'avais dit. »

Mes doutes ont été confirmés ce soir et man plan de la jalousie m'a explosé au visage comme une mauvaise réaction chimique. Mais laissez-moi commencer par le commencement. Je pensais que les cours ne finiraient jamais. Chaque professeur semblait vouloir nous faire un discours d'une année et un nombre énorme de notes à nous donner.

Mon dernier cours du jour était défense contre les forces du mal, avec Fol-Œil. Fred était assis derrière moi avec les garçons et je _savais_ qu'il fixait l'arrière de ma tête.

J'ai voulu me retourner et lui tirer la langue ou un autre truc désagréable, mais j'étais terrifiée que Fol-Œil...me coupe en petits morceaux ou me jette une malédiction étrange. Christian m'a demandé pour se retrouver dans la Grande Salle, vers 4h30. En ce moment, il était 3h50, ce qui me laissait _très_ peu de temps pour être prête. Alicia, Katie et moi nous sommes précipités jusqu'à mon dortoir et m'ont donné tous les conseils possibles.

Nous avons optés pour 'l'écolière pas salope, mais pourtant mignonne et sexy, et dont le regard est en passant **irrésistible**'. En dépit du fait que je portais ma robe par-dessus mes vêtements, ça n'importait pas. Alicia a finalement choisit l'équipement parfait. J'ai changé mon jeans et ma chemise contre une minuscule jupe bleue Ralph Lauren (compliments de Katie) et un top de dentelle blanc avec bretelles spaghetti.

Au-dessus du top, j'ai mis un chandail blanc. J'ai débattu au sujet de mettre les talons hauts de 15cm Stella Mcartney d'Alicia, mais j'ai décidé qu'ils n'étaient pas pratiques. J'ai pris une paire de basquets Converse.

J'allais mettre mes cheveux en queue de cheval, mais Katie a insisté sur le fait de mettre un bandeau. Après quelques coups de baguettes sur comment combattre les frisottis dans 'Teen Witch Weekly' et d'une partie de l'apprivoisement abondant de Katie en produits capillaires, cela semblait assez présentable.

Je déteste vraiment avoir de tels cheveux épais et onduleux. Les filles les aiment et je leur propose souvent d'échanger. Je préfère plutôt les mèches lisses d'Alicia au fouillis que j'ai habituellement.Quoi qu'il en soit, après les vingt minutes passées à décider sur le changement de mes habits, les filles m'ont maquillé à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'était seulement un peu de blush, de gloss à lèvres, d'ombres à paupières et de mascaras. Nous n'avons pas voulu donner l'impression d'avoir passé trop de temps à décider de ce que j'allais mettre.

Il était 4h35 quand nous avons finalement eu fini. Les filles m'ont souhaité bonne chance et j'ai dévalé les escaliers et si sortie par le portrait si vite, que je n'ai pas vu que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer. Et avec ma chance, c'était Fred Weasley en personne !

Nous étions tous les deux debout, se tenant devant la porte ouverte, la Grosse Dame maugréant sur elle-même au sujet des étudiants indécis.Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons bougé. Il y avait comme une force magnétique qui nous réunissait. Fred a étudié silencieusement mes habits, mes cheveux et mon visage, l'expression impassible.Je l'ai regardé fixement, n'offrant aucune allusion quand à ce que je pensais.  
  
« Où est-ce que _tu_ vas ? » A-t-il brusquement demandé, regardant mes habits d'un ai curieux une fois de plus.  
  
J'étais étonné qu'il ai décidé de me reparler. « Et bien, Frederick, je suis étonné que tu prenne de ton temps précieux pour parler à une **pute** glaciale et égoïste comme moi. » J'ai répondu d'un air glaciale.  
  
Fred a soupiré, ses yeux brillant d'anéantissement. Voulait-il une trêve ?  
  
« Ecoute, Angie. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en bons termes en ce moment, mais je me sentirais vraiment mieux si tu n'allais pas voir ce misérable Christian. » A-t-il dit d'un air fatigué.  
  
Ca m'a blessé. D'abord il me traite de pute et refuse d'agir avec moi civilement. Et ensuite il agit comme si la dispute l'avait tuée ? Et puis quoi encore ?J'ai haussé un sourcil et ai croisé fermement mes bras sur ma poitrine, le lorgnant.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'écouterais ? » J'ai protesté d'un air provoquant.  
  
Fred s'est renfrogné.  
  
« Parce que je viens juste de rencontrer cet bâtard et qu'on a parler de toi. » A-t-il commencé, d'une voix tendue.

Je l'ai cru. Mais je ne l'ai pas montré. Je savais que Fred était fâché sur moi mais je savais qu'il n'inventerait pas un mensonge juste pour que je revienne.

Il n'était pas comme ça. Je pourrais toujours dire quand il me guettait et à ce moment-là, c'était plus fort que jamais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » J'ai demandé indifférente.  
  
L'air menaçant de Fred s'est évaporé et il a froncé profondément les sourcils, comme si le sujet le préoccupait beaucoup. 

« Il m'a demandé si je te connaissais et je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il m'a fait un sourire sournois et m'a demandé avec ce _stupide_ accent, qu'il m'avait vu traîner avec toi et il se demandait si tu étais un bon coup. »

J'ai sentit mon visage entier se colorer. Mes bras sont retombés et ma bouche s'est ouverte. Une grosse partie de moi pensait avait inventé ça juste parce qu'il était jaloux. Encore plus que ce que je m'étais dit tantôt.

Quand la jalousie infectait quelqu'un comme Fred, ce **n'était pas** joli à voir. Mais une autre partie de moi, une petite mais forte partie de moi, disait que Fred avait complètement raison. 9a avait un sens. La rumeur que Kate avait entendue, la manière d'agir de Christian au dîner.Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais peu enthousiaste devant son charme. Je ne lui avait pas dit d'arrêter et n'ai donné aucune impression comme quoi j'étais une fana de son comportement suave.  
  
J'étais sans voix.  
  
« Quoi ? » J'ai interrogé, incrédule.  
  
Fred a soupiré, ses yeux exprimant un mélange de sympathie et de remord. « Ecoute, _Pourquoi_ est-ce que je mentirais sur un truc comme ça ? Je jure devant Dieu, j'aurais put mettre une droite à cette merde. Je l'**aurais** probablement fait, mais Madame Maxime est apparut dans le couloir. » A-t-il sincèrement admis.

Je n'étais pas sur de quel côté allé. J'étais coincé au milieu. Je voulais me rebeller contre les souhaits de Fred, parce que j'étais dégoûtée de lui et en même temps si entichée. Je pensais que si je me révoltais contre lui, ce serait une manière étrange de dire, « Ha. Je n'ai **pas** besoin de toi! »

Une autre partie de moi aurait juste voulu baisser les bras et tout oublié au sujet de Christian. Je connais Fred depuis six longues années et c'était peu probable qu'il ai mentit juste pour le plaisir.Mais d'un autre côté, si Christian essayait de se faire n'importe qui, je pourrais le manipuler. Je n'allais pas m'asseoir là et l'observer dépasser la limite. Même Fred sait qu'habituellement mes gifles font des marques rouges pour plus d'un jour.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » J'ai sifflé. Je me rendais entièrement compte que les minutes faisaient tic tac mais ça n'était pas important.  
  
Fred a été embarrassé et s'est frotté la nuque.

« Fondamentalement, je lui ai dit de rester loin de toi, ou je ferais de lui de la pête à modeler. Naturellement, mon langage était un peu plus, comment dire, _color_ que ça. Je lui ai également dit qu'un mec comme lui ne méritait même pas de parler à une fille comme toi. » A-t-il doucement admis.J'ai sentit mon expression tendue se ralentir. Ca recommençait. Le cycle. D'abord nous faisons ce jeu malpropre de flirt, puis une grosse dispute et maintenant nous revenions où nous avions commencé. Chaque fois que je lui trouve un défaut, il fait quelque chose et il arrive à se racheter.  
  
« Fred...merci. » J'ai chuchoté.  
  
Il m'a fait un petit sourire.  
  
« Et bien, même si je suis furieux contre toi, tu es toujours ma meilleure copine. » A-t-il répondu franchement, devenant de plus en plus embarrasser.Je lui ai doucement sourit, sachant qu'en dépit de ses avertissements cela ne m'empêcherais d'aller voir Christian.  
  
« Tu es incroyable, tu sais ça ? » J'ai fais remarqué ironiquement.J'ai marché jusqu'à lui et ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou. Sourire s'est transformé en un sourire rusé et il a enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille, me serrant plus étroitement.  
  
« Pourquoi ça ? » A-t-il demandé, me fixant.J'ai rigolé, puis ai relevé la tête et ai planté un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.Me retirant, j'ai tranquillement informé, « Parce qu'une minute tu peux être **le pire imbécile** de toute l'Angleterre. Et la prochaine, tu es l'ami le plus doux qu'une fille puisse rêver. »Je pourrais dire qu'il a été agréablement surpris par le baiser et il m'a regardé fixement, comme dans une transe. J'ai soupiré et l'ai fait sortir de son embarras, à mon grand regret.  
  
« Et autant que j'apprécie que tu m'ais averti, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous. »J'ai vivement tourné les talons et ai commencé à partir, quand Fred a pris mon bras. Ses yeux étaient agrandis de revendication, priant pour que je comprenne son raisonnement.  
  
« Angel, **stp**. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si quelque chose t'arrivais. » A-t-il murmuré d'une voix enrouée.

Il a levé la main et a tendrement caressé mon visage. J'ai sentit mon corps entier remuer, comme de l'électricité allant du bout de mes orteils jusqu'à mon dernier cheveux sur ma tête. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi préoccupé par mon bien-être.

Est-ce que se serait le moment où Fred admettrait _finalement_ ses vrais sentiments pour moi ? Je l'ai attentivement regardé et j'ai rigolé intérieurement. Qu'est je badinais ? Je vais vraiment trop loin. C'est juste un ami, c'est tout.  
  
Un ami et rien de plus.  
  
Je lui ai fait un sourire triste et ai légèrement gesticulé.

« Alors je te promets que rien ne m'arrivera. »Et à ça, j'ai sprinté vers les escaliers laissant Fred dans sa propre piscine de doutes.

J'étais maintenant dix minutes en retard pour voir Christian et une partie de moi espérait qu'il ne se montrerait pas. Mais quand je suis arrivée dans la Grande Salle, il était là, avec ses mains de pianistes et tout.

Quelques autres personnes étaient dispersées autour, travaillant ou causant mais ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Son froncement de sourcils irrité s'est immédiatement transformé en un grand sourire quand il m'a vu.  
  
« Je suis désolé d'être en retard. Je ne trouvais pas heu...mes chaussures. » J'ai à moitié menti.  
  
Christian a fait signe que ce n'était rien.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble qu'il fait un peu brumeux à l'extérieur, don voudrais-tu te promener dans le château ? Je n'ai rien vu excepté cette partie et le hall d'entrée. » A suggéré Christian.  
  
J'ai incliné la tête.  
  
« Sur. »

Il a sourit et m'a donné son bras. J'ai glissé mon bras sous le sien et lui ai montré le chemin. Nous nous sommes promenés et je lui ai montré la bibliothèque, le chemin vers la cuisine et l'infirmerie. Christian n'a pas joué le 'malade de sexe' que Fred et Lee m'avaient décrit.

Il était **très** poli et attentif, écoutant soigneusement tout ce que je disais, comme s'il le stockait dans son cerveau pour une future référence. Nous avons d'avantage parlé au sujet de nous-même et avons un peu plaisanté. Je commençais à penser que Fred avait vraiment menti, quand j'ai commencé à me sentir inquiète. Nous passons devant quelques classes vides, quand j'ai commencé à remarquer un changement de comportement.Il a libéré son bras et l'a placé autour de ma taille, me serrant plus étroitement, je pouvais sentir son eau de Cologne. C'était vraiment un beau mec...excepté qu'il n'était pas Fred. Il s'est arrêté devant la vieille classe de métamorphose et s'est dirigé vers la porte fermée.  
  
« Et elle sert à quoi ? » A-t-il demandé, essayant de regarder par la vitre.  
  
« Et bien, elle servait pour la Métamorphose avant que je ne vienne à l'école. Ensuite ils ont construit une nouvelle salle de classe, parce que celle-ci était trop petite. » J'ai informé.  
  
Il m'a regardé et a adroitement sourit.  
  
« Pouvons-nous entrer ? » A-t-il demandé.  
  
J'ai hésité.  
  
« Et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas. » J'ai répondu impatiemment.

Christian a fait un pas en avant et a secoué la poigné de la porte pour voir si elle était verrouillée. Malheureusement elle ne l'était pas. Il a poussé la porte et m'a d'abord laissé entrer. J'ai arpenté la classe, me demandant si c'était grossier de mettre fin au rendez-vous maintenant.

La salle de classe était petite et étouffante et sentait le pollen. Un tableau était à l'avant de la salle, sali d'une épaisse poussière et un groupe de bureaux en bois étaient poussés contre le mur arrière. Les fenêtres étaient fermées, les abat-jour cassé ou fendus.Je me suis assis sur un bureau, pliant mes mains sur mes genoux. Christian a sourit, comme s'il cachait quelque chose, puis a fermé la porte. J'ai eu un frisson quand j'ai entendu le 'déclic' clair d'une serrure.Il est venu d'un pas nonchalant vers moi, découvrant cette confiance que je ne lui avait jamais vue. T pour la première fois depuis que j'étais avec lui, je paniquais vraiment.  
  
« Tu sais, Angelina, c'est **très** chanceux que nous soyons tous les deux célibataires, parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais pût résister plus longtemps. » A-t-il avoué.J'ai agrippé le dos du bureau plus fort, avalant. Est-ce que j'avais fait un pas dans la _mauvaise zone _?  
  
J'ai laissé échapper un rire nerveux, le regardant alors qu'il se tenait en face de moi. Il a enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille, me faisant un sourire effronté.  
  
« Vraiment ? » J'ai demandé d'une voix rauque.  
  
Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé dire ?  
  
« Vraiment. » A-t-il murmuré.

Et à ça, il a doucement pressé ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ai **VRAIMENT** été étonnée. Il dégageait l'impression d'un type psychopathe et maintenant il m'embrassait comme si j'étais de la porcelaine chinoise qui se briserait si j'étais manipulée trop rudement.

Peut-être que j'avais laissé allé mon imagination trop loin. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde voulait le croire.  
  
J'ai répondu à son baiser et j'ai placé mes bras autour de son cou.

Dès que j'ai répondu à son baiser, Christian a semblé penser que c'était un signal pour sauter à la deuxième étape, parce qu'il a augmenté la pression sur mes lèvres et a laissé ses mains remonter et a tripoter un peu, au bouton de ma robe, actuellement attaché.

Avant d'avoir pût l'arrêter, ma robe était par terre, ses mains sous mon chandail et sur mon top.  
  
J'ai brisé la pression de ses lèvres, brillante de colère.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu penses faire bon sang ? » J'ai grogné.Christian a sourit et a joué avec l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Mes yeux se sont élargis sous le choc et j'ai pris son moment de confiance à mon avantage.  
  
« Je ne crois pas. » J'ai rapidement dit.En utilisant mes deux pieds, je lui ai donné un coup de pied sur sa poitrine et l'ai poussé loin de moi. Il a reculé vers l'arrière et a trébucher sur le bord de sa robe, tombant sur le plancher ? J'ai laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement, ai vérifié que tous mes vêtements étaient à l'endroit approprié, puis j'ai commencé à marcher vers la porte.Mais Christian avait récupéré de sa chute et me tenait le bras. Nous nous tenions au milieu de la classe vide, à mi-chemin de la porte. « Non, tu vois ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Nous allons faire ce que _j'ai_ dit de faire. » A-t-il sifflé.  
  
Sa poigne était si serrée que j'ai grimacé. Il y aurait probablement un bleu demain.  
  
« Laisse-moi sortir ! » J'ai hurlé.  
  
C'était trop mauvais que je n'avais pas ma baguette magique, parce que je l'aurais exilé au Zimbabwe.  
  
Il a secoué la tête et a pressé de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Qu'essayait-il de faire. Avaler mon visage ?  
  
« J'ai dit, **LAISSE MOI PARTIR CONNARD !** » J'ai hurlé hors de moi.  
  
Il a rigolé, essayant de me faire un suçon plutôt grand sur mon cou.  
  
J'ai soule vé ma jambe et l'ai frapper dans, comment dire, l'endroit où le soleil de brille pas. Il a émit un cri de surprise et de douleur, se renversant sur le plancher. J'ai ri amèrement et lui ai donné un coup de pied dans les côtes moyennement fort. Il a roulé, se saisissant ses 'bijoux de famille'.  
  
« Sale pute ! » A-t-il gémit.  
  
J'ai haussé un sourcil.  
  
« Avec toi c'est **MADAME** la pute ! » J'ai ironiquement corrigé.Juste après, la porte s'est ouverte dans un énorme fracas alors qu'un **ALOHOMORA **retentissais. Fred Weasley se tenait là, son visage cramoisi de colère qui s'opposait terriblement avec ses cheveux, et ses doigts saisissant durement sa baguette magique.  
  
J'ai rigolé de surprise.  
  
« _Fred _? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » J'ai interrogé, Fred a immédiatement secoué la tête, marchant vers moi et Christian, qui luttait pour se mettre sur ses pieds.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé, Angel ? Parce que si cet imbécile ne touchait qu'à **un seul** cheveu de ta tête, j'emploierais tant de sortilèges sur lui qu'on ne verrait plus la différence entre son visage et son coude ! » A grondé Fred.  
  
J'ai rigolé et ai fait un saut jusqu'à Fred, abaissant sa baguette magique.

« Désolé prince Charmant mais tu arrive un peu tard. J'ai dû supporter quelques baisers mouillés et une minute ou deux des mains errantes, mais je vais bien. Je t'avais dit que je pourrai prendre soin de moi. » J'ai informé avec reconnaissance et un petit sourire espiègle.

Fred a sourit de soulagement. C'était comme si un énorme poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Il s'est ensuite placé près de Christian et a sourit. Avant d'avoir pu l'arrêter, (comme si je l'avais vraiment voulu), il lui a jeté le sort de Jambencoton. J'ai commencé à partir et ai mené la tête rousse hors de la salle et vers la salle commune. Christian, agresser à l'entrejambes, maudissait maintenant le fait qu'il ai pu marcher constamment.  
  
Fred et moi avons été muets alors que nous marchions, son bras autour de ma taille d'un air protecteur, ma tête reposant légèrement sur son épaule.  
  
« Désolé j'ai failli à mon devoir de chevalier à l'armure étincelante. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? » A-t-il taquiné après quelques moments de silence.  
  
Je l'ai regardé pendant que nous approchions de la Grosse Dame.  
  
« C'est bon. Tu es Fred Weasley. C'est encore **mieux**. » J'ai chuchoté d'un air rusé.Il a ri doucement et m'a tendrement embrassé le front. Et j'ai su que nous étions tous les deux excusés, sans même avoir dit un mot.

J'ai découvert plus tard que Fred m'avait suivi tout le temps. Il avait attendu dehors de la classe et avait violemment ouvert la porte de la classe après qu'il m'ait entendu hurlé sur Christian.Ainsi presque tout est redevenu à la normale.

Signification normale, Fred est **toujours** un dragueur et en dépit du fait que nous revenons d'une dispute colossale, je l'aime toujours comme mon meilleur ami et (secrètement) un peu plus.

Après que Fred et moi sommes rentrés dans la salle commune, il m'a fixé maladroitement, et a alors parlé au sujet d'aller parler à George au sujet de leur magasin. Tout secouer, il m'a fait un câlin d'au revoir, et je suis alors allé trouver les filles, qui étaient dans la chambre de Katie. Je leur ai tout dit et elles ont roucoulé au sujet de la preuve d'affection de Fred.Lee et George ont été au courant au sujet de ma petite extravagance avec Christian, L'Attaqueur Français, au petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui. Lee et George ont maugréés des mots de malédiction et après qu'Alicia et Katie les aient calmé ; Lee m'a fait la citation avec laquelle j'ai commencé à écrire.

George, Lee et Fred m'ont offert d'aller coincer Christian et d'aller le frapper, mais je leur ai dit à contrecœur que ce n'était pas la peine. Nous l'avons vu marcher dans la Grande Salle aujourd'hui, Pierre et un certain Poustsouffle à ses côtés.

Fred lui a jeté le regard **le plus mauvais **que j'ai jamais vu. Lee a commencé à déchirer son petit pain comme si c'était réellement la tête de Christian et George a copié Fred. Christian a fait les gros yeux, allant cependant de la table des Poustsouffles plus rapidement que nécessaire.  
  
Il s'est assis troublé et à ça ; nous avons tous éclatés de rire.Katie et Alicia ont décidé de jouer les marrieuses et de mettre Fred et moi ensemble, comme un couple. Elles l'appelle, 'Project the British Are Coming'  
  
Il y a seulement une chose que je peux dire à ça.

J'ai peur.

**Et voilà un petit chapitre de plus !!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ????**

**Ha oui et dernière petite chose : bravo à corndor et U.$.Hermy** **qui avait 'plus ou moins' deviner ce qui allait se passer !!!**


	11. Just The Two Of Us

**De retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tour....non sérieux faite pas attention, je suis assez motiver aujourd'hui...bien que le 1 et le 2 je passe mes exams de repêch, par conséquent, je stress (rien qu'un peu beaucoup), je veux pad doubler !!!!!!! M'enfin bon, ce n'est pas pour m'entendre se plaindre que vous êtes là, alors je vais me contenter d'agoniser en silence...lol**

**Alors voilà le chapitre suivant, qui est TRES intéressant d'ailleurs...mais vous avez ka lire niak niak !!!!**

**Comme chaque fois, je vous remercie vous tous qui suivez cette histoire, que vous mettiez ou non une review, bien que j'aime bien qu'on me dise ce qu'on en pense... En tout cas je suis très heureuse que cette traduction plaise à autant de gens, contrairement à ma nouvelle qui ne fais pas grand succès...snif snif...mais enfin bon, on est pas la pour ça....**

**Douce et agréable lecture à vous tous....**

...................................................................

**30 Novembre**

**Histoire de la magie **

Mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je prend la peine de suivre ce cours ? C'est tellement ennuyeux. Je suis étonné de ne pas être morte d'ennui. Comme j'ai précédemment annoncé, tout est de nouveau à la normale. Fred sort **toujours** avec Olivia, à ma grande protestation, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas autant qu'avant attaché à elle.

Chaque fois que je les vois dans les couloirs maintenant, Fred est environ à 2m d'elle ou lui tient lâchement la main, mais porte cette expression pathétique sur le visage. J'ai demandé à George le statut de Fred avec Olivia et il m'a dit qu'il ne savait vraiment pas.  
  
Ouais, bien.

Heureusement, Christian m'évite depuis l'incident de l'autre jour. Hier justement, je marchais avec Fred vers DCFM et Christian se dirigeait vers nous. Fred a immédiatement placé son bras autour de mes épaules et a regardé Christian comme s'il allait le frapper.

Christian l'a regardé comme s'il allait pissé dans son pantalon et s'est immédiatement retourné et a foncé vers un autre couloir, quoique sa destination ait été dans la direction opposée.

Katie et Alicia ont laissé entendre que leur projet 'The British are coming' commencera bientôt. Je l'ai mentionné à Fred et il a dit que c'était sur l'échelle d'une catastrophe mondiale. C'est réellement vrai, tu sais. Quand ces deux là assemblent leurs idées, il vaut mieux aller se cacher derrière une colline.

.......................................................................................

**2 Décembre**

**Salle commune**

Oh ! Je pense que Fred allait me dire quelque chose de _vraiment_ important aujourd'hui !! C'était après les cours et nous flânions autour du terrain de Quiddich. Cela nous manquait à tous les deux de jouer à ce sport. Assez curieusement, pour une raison inconnue, Fred a furtivement sais ma main. Nous nous tenions la main pendant environ dix minutes, avant que je n'ai enregistré le geste. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant le panneau d'affichage.Fred a regardé fixement vers le haut, des souvenirs lui revenant, souriant tendrement.  
  
« Je ne peux pas croire que dans un an nous nous en irons. C'était comme si c'était hier que Lee te priait de sortir avec lui par le haut-parleur. » A-t-il réfléchit, rencontrant mes yeux.

J'ai rigolé et l'ai légèrement poussé de l'épaule. Pendant nos deux premières années à Poudlard, Lee avait eu un béguin pour moi. Il était l'annonceur officiel pour tous les matchs de Quiddich, ainsi à chaque fois que je faisais un match, il déclarait quelque chose comme, « Oh, voilà Angelina Johnson ! Toujours aussi bonne poursuiveuse et **ENCORE **peu disposée à sortir avec moi! »

C'était suivi des grondements du professeur McGonagall parce qu'il sortait du sujet et des jumeaux caquetant _tellement_ fort, que je pouvais les entendre à travers tout le terrain. C'était très embarrassant, si tu veux le savoir.En quatrième année, après que Katie ait fermement décidé que c'était fini avec Olivier Dubois, elle a commencé à tomber amoureuse de Lee. Le flirt entre les deux est devenu plus sérieux et un peu après, le reste de l'école et moi-même ont avec reconnaissance épargnés les commentaires malheureux sur le fait de rejeter ou de sortir avec Lee Jordan.  
  
« Oui et bien, Dieu merci que se soit fini. Je ne pense pas que Katie serait très heureuse d'apprendre que son petit ami a toujours des sentiments pour moi. » J'ai répondu espiègle.  
  
Fred a éclaté de rire, tout en souriant.  
  
« Tout juste, et elle n'aurait pas eu trop d'une crise cardiaque. » A-t-il taquiné.  
  
J'ai rigolé, restant sur le sujet des vies amoureuses de nos amis.  
  
« Hé, comment vont les choses entre George et Alicia ? » J'ai curieusement demandé.

Avant de rejoindre Fred à l'extérieur, j'avais repéré Alicia et George à la bibliothèque, engagé dans ce qui semblait être une discussion très sérieuse. Alicia était seulement concentrée sur George, en appuy sur ses coudes, fortement penchée en avant sur sa chaise.

George paraissait vraiment nerveux, tripotant sa plume devant lui. Katie pensait que peut-être George allait admettre finalement ses sentiments à Alicia et je n'ai pas d'autres suppositions. Je n'ai pas voulu être gênante donc je les ai laissé parler et suis allé rencontrer Fred.  
  
Fred a gesticulé ; semblant ennuyer par le sujet.  
  
« Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? » A-t-il demandé indifférent.  
  
« Et bien, si tu n'a pas regardé dans un miroir dernièrement, tu **es** son jumeau ! » Je lui ai rappelé en rigolant.  
  
Fred m'a fait un demi-sourire.  
  
« George et moi ne sommes pas comme toi et les filles. Nous ne nous asseyons pas ensembles et ne faisant pas une partie de gloussage au sujet des mecs tout en se peignant les ongles. » A-t-il taquiné, sa voix trempée d'un sourie intérieur.Les filles et moi avons la mauvaise habitude du bavardage. Mais vraiment, nous n'étions pas si mauvaise. En fait, je n'étais pas la plus grande bavarde du groupe. J'écoute seulement, ajoutant quelques commentaires ici et là. Katie est celle qui a toujours à dire. Je pense que c'est beaucoup plus amusant d'écouter les critiques, que de les faire.  
  
« Hey, nous ne sommes pas _si_ mauvaises !! D'ailleurs, je me demandais ça simplement parce que je les ai repéré ayant une conversation très secrète dans la bibliothèque, avant de venir te rejoindre. Et tu sais qu'Alicia **est folle** de George depuis des années. » J'ai informé impatiente.  
  
Fred a fait une pause pendant un moment, son air gêné partant. « Oh ça. George lui a demandé pour sortir avec. Lee et moi avons du le convaincre toute la matinée. Il se dégonflait. » A-t-il répondu, riant des doutes de son jumeau.Je ne pouvais pas le croire. D'abord Katie, et ensuite **Alicia **?! Ironiquement, j'étais la seule sans petit ami. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais mourir si je n'en avait pas un, mais maintenant je serais la troisième roue du carrosse. Tandis qu'Alicia et Katie iraient à leur rendez-vous, je devrais me soumettre à me demander encore une fois, quand Fred me demanderais pour sortir avec. Ou pire...passer mes soirée de vendredi et samedi à...**HORREUR**, travailler! Ca m'incitait à me faire frissonner rien que d'y penser.  
  
J'ai froncé les sourcils.  
  
« C'est totalement pitoyable. » J'ai marmonné.  
  
Fred a laissé échappé une écorce de rire, étonné par ma réponse. « Et pourquoi ça ? Je pensais que tu serais heureuse qu'un de tes meilleures amies sorte avec le mec de ses rêves. » A-t-il plaisanté étonné.  
  
J'ai rigolé, bien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour que je le fasse. « Non, crois moi, je suis contente que Leesh et George soient ensembles. Maintenant je ne devrais plus l'entendre se plaindre et analyser chacune de ses actions toute la nuit. C'est juste que, ils sortent tous avec quelqu'un et moi je suis encore célibataire. Je ne dit pas que je suis désespéré au point d'aller demander au prochain mec qui passe pour sortir avec. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas obsédé par mon programme de rendez-vous, comme les autres filles. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. Je suppose que je veux juste, comment dire, ne pas être omise ; le troisième roue du carrosse. » J'ai admis amèrement.

Je ne voulais pas que Fred pense que j'étais égoïste, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêté ce que je ressentais. J'avais vu trop loin et large dans le fait de faire sortir ensemble des amis. La confiance brisée, les disputes idiotes qui laisse des blessures trop profonde pour que l'œil les voie aussi ; parfois avoir un meilleur ami ruine l'amitié.

Je ne veux pas briser les liens que j'ai avec les mecs et les filles. Je sais que pour la plupart, rien de changera entre nous. Mais je sais qu'une fois que chacun plongera dans son rendez-vous, je serai laissé dans **l'ombre**.Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est juste parce que Fred sort toujours avec Olivia. Mais je n'ai juste pas voulu que quelque chose viennent entre nous.  
  
Fred a été embarrassé.  
  
« Pourquoi tu penses que tu serais omise. Juste parce que cinq d'entre nous sortons avec quelqu'un, ne signifie pas que nous sommes des personnes totalement différentes. » M'a-t-il assuré.J'ai incliné la tête, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Pensait-il que j'étais totalement gamine pour m'inquiéter de ça ?  
  
« Je sais cela. Mais je ne me sens pas complètement à l'aise. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ce sentiment passera bientôt. Mais, je veux dire que...puis-je dire quelque chose et que tu me promettes que tu ne te fâches pas ? » J'ai demandé.  
  
Fred m'a fait un sourire désabusé.  
  
« Si ce n'est pas _trop_ insultant. » A-t-il compromis.  
  
J'ai soupiré. Est-ce que je continue ? Oh et bien, mieux vau tard que jamais.  
  
« Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps maintenant, hein ? »

Mes yeux regardaient encore dans le vide, disséquant la couleur de chaque nuage violet foncé, récurant la surface brillante de la lune et prenant l'air frais immobile de la nuit. Je n'ai pas su ce que j'allais avouer.

J'ai seulement eu un pêle-mêle de mots et d'images, une collection d'émotions fortes, me souvenant de tous ce qui avait fait notre amitié. Il a incliné la tête, incertain de ce que je voulais.  
  
« Les meilleurs. »  
  
« Et bien, tu sais que certains sont des amis pendant quelques temps et ensuite...quelque chose se passe, quelque chose **change **entre eux ? »J'étais en perte de vitesse mais c'était très bien. Plus je prolongeais un peu mon discours, plus je pourrais former des phrases logiques. Maintenant, Fred ma dévisageait intrigué intensément, sa poignée de main un peu plus serrée, son autre main balayant rapidement ses cheveux hors de ses yeux et puis de nouveau dans un degré de sécurité, l'a rapidement mise dans la poche de son pantalon. Je gardais ces sentiments depuis si longtemps, que maintenant c'était dur de les laisser partir.

« Ce qui veux dire, Angel ? » A-t-il chuchoté.J'ai soupiré et ai rencontrer son regard fixe, ma voix tremblant. Mon Dieu, j'étais pathétique. Je pouvais monter sur un balai, à 150m dans le ciel pendant un orage et je ne pouvais pas dire trois petits mots à mon meilleur ami.  
  
« Et bien, ce mec et cette fille sont des amis très proches. Un jour, cette fille fini par tombée amoureuse de ce mec. Elle voudrait **tellement** que ce mec la remarque. Elle devient folle à essayer d'attirer son attention, mais il est trop occuper à courir après d'autres filles. Est-ce qu'il y a une fin heureuse pour la fille ? Est-ce qu'elle a son Prince Charmant ? » J'ai demandé d'un air rageur.Les yeux de Fred étaient aussi larges que des soucoupes et les bouts de ses oreilles étaient enflammés. Il était raide de choc, écartant les jambes d'inquiétude et de terreur pure. Ses lèvres étaient pincées dans un froncement confondu, bien que je pouvais dire que ses pensées allaient à trois cents milles km/h. Mon cœur a commencé à battre tellement fort, que j'ai pensé qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.  
  
Cela a semblé comme des siècles avant qu'il ne parle.  
  
« J'ai peur de ne pas savoir la fin de ce conte de fée. Mais ce prince charmant à l'air d'être un **idiot** s'il n'a pas ouvert les yeux et s'est rendu compte que se serait stupide de la laisser partir. »  
  
Sa vois était à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.  
  
J'ai avalé.  
  
« C'est juste que...ce prince charmant, bien qu'il aime toujours rigolé, est un mec **très **futé. Un de ces mecs qui copie parfois les devoirs de son amie, n'étudie jamais, mais obtient toujours des bons points. » J'ai discuté espiègle.

C'était vrai. Bien que Fred était un farceur, il n'était **pas** stupide. Il étudie rarement et quand il le fait, c'est pendant environ dix minutes. Habituellement, il ne finit pas ses devoirs, alors il copie sur un de nous.

Mais en dépit de son manque de motivation pour le travail scolaire, il obtenait des points excellents. Parfois, et plus d'une fois, il en avait des meilleurs que nous. Il pourrait probablement être le meilleur de la classe, q'il y mettait l'effort.  
  
La lumière est apparue dans les yeux de Fred et il a laissé échapper un rire léger, bien que son inquiétude n'ait pas été pour le moins soulagée.  
  
« Ce genre de mec, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que la fille ne lui laisserait pas entendre qu'elle..._l'aime_. »  
  
J'ai gesticulé, le visage blanc, les yeux effrayés.  
  
« Elle l'a fait. Beaucoup de fois. Peut-être qu'elle n'envoie pas assez fort les signaux. Mais c'est comme si chaque fois que le moment opportun approche, le mec recule. Ce qui incite la fille à douter sur le fait de continuer à le poursuivre. » J'ai clarifié.  
  
Ma voix était régulière maintenant, bien que je n'en étais pas moins effrayée.  
  
Fred a profondément dévisagé mes yeux, de l'électricité sauvage bourdonnant comme une brume autour de lui.

« La fille n'a t-elle jamais pensée que peut-être le mec pouvait être _effray_. Peut-être que ce mec a peur de briser le cœur de la fille, comme les autres avant elle. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas la blesser. » A-t-il répondu.  
  
Je me suis laissé sourire, me rappelant les mots de sagesse de Katie et Alicia._ « Qu'est-ce que nous t'avons déjà dit ! Fred est effrayé de ruiner l'amitié qu'il a avec toi. Je veux dire, que vous êtes tous les deux vraiment proches. Fred n'est pas un parfait idiot. Il ne veux pas risquer de tout bousillier et de te perdre. C'est assez gentil, en fait. »_  
  
« Fred...je crois que je t'-... »  
  
J'ai mordu ma lèvre, regardant le sol.  
  
« Oui ? » A-t-il encouragé.  
  
J'ai sentit monté une boule de déception dans ma gorge comme une bille au goût âpre. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'ai pensé à toutes les autres filles avant moi ; Olivia, Wendy, Sarah, Laura, Vanessa, la liste allait indéfiniment. Si je lui avais dit, est-ce que je serais juste devenue un trophée de plus pour sa collection ?  
  
« Ca ne fais rien. »Fred m'a regardé déçu. Les bouts de ses oreilles ont tournés du rouge brillant à la couleur fraise et il a froncé les sourcils.  
  
« Quoi ? Dis-moi. » A-t-il doucement demandé.  
  
J'ai secoué la tête.  
  
« Ce n'est rien d'important. »Fred a laissé échapper un soupir profond et a libéré sa main de la mienne. Au lieu de cela, il l'a placée autour de ma taille et a commencer à retourner vers le château. Je me suis sentie comme la plus grande looseuse de la planète, mais ma confession ne bougerait pas. En outre, il sort toujours avec Olivia. Même si je lui disais, cela ne changerait rien.  
  
« D'accord, Ange. Très bien. »

Nous avons marché lors du chemin du retour dans un silence tendu.

.................................................................................

**5 Décembre**

**Grande Salle**

Quand j'ai eu fini, Alicia m'a promptement frappé avec un oreiller et Katie a laissé échapper un gémissement terrible qui ressemblait à un pirate ivre, ce qui a eu pour conséquence que Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil nous ont fixées amusées.  
  
« Imbéciles ! Tu aurais du lui dire que tu l'**aimais **! » A sifflé Alicia.J'ai incliné la tête, rigolant légèrement. Je savais déjà que j'étais la plus grande crétine de toute la terre sans qu'elles aient besoin d'en rajouter. J'ai parlé à Alicia et Katie à propose de mon comportement extrêmement idiot au terrain de Quiddich, dans la salle commune la nuit passée. Les garçons étaient introuvables, je me suis donc figuré que c'était ok. Je suis un peu sortie des plaintes d'être sans petit ami, cependant.

« Pourquoi ne l'a-tu pas fait ? » A demandé Katie.  
  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que j'étais effrayée. En outre, il sort avec Olivia. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait m'aider à lui confier mes sentiments quand il n'est même **pas** célibataire ? » J'ai dit faiblement.  
  
Alicia a émit un grondement de colère.

« _Hello !_ C'est ça le truc. Une fois que tu auras dit à Fred que tu l'aimes, il **plaquera** Olivia. Angie, tu es futée mais je déteste dire ça, tu manques totalement de bon sens. » A-t-elle grondé.  
  
Katie a tiré sur la manche d'Alicia, souriant d'un air malicieux.  
  
« Demain, se sera vendredi, hein ? » A-t-elle ardemment demandé.  
  
Alicia a froncé les sourcils et a incliné la tête.  
  
« Exact, mais tu dois faire quelque chose ? » A-t-elle répondu.  
  
Katie a agité ses sourcils.  
  
« Je pense que la phase **UN** du projet T.B.R.C. doit commencer ! »

Elles ont commencé à glousser d'excitation et j'ai fait les gros yeux, ça me rappelait soudainement des petits porcelets.

.........................................................................................................

**6 Décembre**

**Dortoirs **

Vous ne croirez jamais ce qu'était la phase deux du projet T.B.R.C. D'une façon ou d'une autre, avec l'aide de Lee, Katie et Alicia ont volés le journal de Fred ! Tout d'abord, je ne savais même pas que Fred gardait un journal. En second lieu, j'ai été étonnée que Lee les ait dépanné. Il dit toujours qu'il n'aime pas se mêler de la vie amoureuse des autres.Mais je suppose que Katie a menacé Lee et qu'il a rapidement été obligé de le faire. Katie et Alicia m'ont dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et que ça allait finalement renforcer mes sentiments à propos de Fred. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de comment réagirait Fred s'il me découvrait mais j'ai décidé de le lire. Malheureusement seulement trois pages avaient été remplies. La première page datait du premier jour d'école et il énumérait juste les nouvelles farces qu'ils allaient faire à Rusard. Nous les avons lus et avons bien rigolez, mais avons été déçues qu'il n'y ai pas quelque chose de juteux là-dessus.  
  
La deuxième page datait de fin novembre. C'était court mais l'écriture était malpropre et précipitée, comme si Fred était tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait pas écrire.  
  
C'était indiqué :_MERLIN, que diable pense Angie ? Je n'aime vraiment pas ce Christian, du style Joli-garçon. Je dis, n'importe quel mec portant une paire de pantalon plus cher que la garde-robe entière de la fille, ne devrais pas lui faire confiance ! Je vais garder un œil sur ce mec, qu'elle le veuille ou pas._Katie m'a fait le regard 'je te l'avais dit' et je suis allé à la prochaine et dernière page. Celle-là était plus longue et prenait toute la page. J'ai pénétré dans les mots, frappé comme un marteau de forgeron, car je devais lire du gribouillage ordonné et minuscule.

_1 Décembre_

_Je n'ai pas écrit dans cette chose depuis quelque temps, parce que rien ne me tracassait vraiment. La vie était la même mais récemment, je commence à m'interroger si j'aime ou pas la normalité de tout ça. Mais je pense que je suis arrivé à mon point d'arrêt. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire à ce sujet...pour reprendre la situation en main. Je me fais seulement des illusions en niant le fait que je suis amoureux d'elle._

_Je ne pense pas qu'elle le sait vraiment et c'est une bonne chose. Je ne veux aucune bizarrerie entre nous. Bien que, cette toute récente dispute nous en sommes descendu à ce stade. Mais elle suspecte certainement quelque chose. Il y a eu tant de fois où j'aurais pu l'admettre mais quelque chose m'a retenu. En fait, je suis juste **terrifi**. Et si elle me rejette ? J'ai également peur de lui briser le cœur. Elle m'avait dit avant qu'elle n'était pas l'une de ces filles romantiques mais je connais les filles._

_Elle attendent toutes le prince Charmant et des roses le jour de la Saint-Valentin et comme...ses soirées dansantes et les promenades le long de la plage où nous parlons de l'histoire de notre vie. Et je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas être son chevalier dans sa brillante armure, parce que pendant trop longtemps, j'ai joué le rôle du bourreau des cœurs. Je ne voulais pas d'une relation sérieuse. Je veux dire, j'ai presque dix-sept ans. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais une grande relation quand j'ai le reste de ma vie pour découvrir avec qui je suis censé me marier. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'ici._

_Mais quand je la regarde, j'oublie tout cela. Je veux juste la prendre dans mes bras si maladivement et juste être avec elle. Je me trouve moi-même à vouloir tout ce qui va avec. Les clichés et tout. La vérité est que, j'avais seulement sauté de fille en fille parce que je pensais qu'elles m'inciteraient à l'oublier. Mais ça n'a pas marché non plus. Je ne veux pas la blesser. Cela me tuerait.Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je pensais que j'avais les réponses, mais maintenant elles ne me semblent plus raisonnables du tout._C'était la fin et nous étions toutes les trois dans un silence de morts. Mes yeux étaient collés à la page. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Parlait-il de moi ? Naturellement...mais il n'avait jamais mentionné mon nom...est-ce que cela n'importait pas ? Est-ce que j'étais censé faire le premier pas, faire le plongeon ?  
  
« Et bien, si cela ne met pas un terme à tes doutes, je ne sais plus quoi te dire. » A tranquillement répondu Alicia.  
  
« Mais...il n'a jamais mentionné mon nom. Comment peut-on savoir qu'il parle de **moi **? » J'ai dit doucement.  
  
Katie a gémit d'anéantissement et s'est tourné vers notre amie.  
  
« Phase deux ? » A-t-elle demandé, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.  
  
Alicia a fermement incliné la tête.  
  
« Quand ? » A-t-elle demandé.  
  
Katie a serré les lèvres dans une ligne serrée.  
  
« Bientôt. Plus tôt que prévu. »

Oh non...et c'est reparti.

.....................................................................................................

**10 Décembre**

**Métamorphose **

Oh mon Dieu, McG vient juste d'annoncer qu'il y aurait un **BAL **le 25 de ce mois. Elle appelle ça « le bal de Noël ». Je suppose que c'est inclus dans le fonctionnement du tournoi des trois sorciers. Cela lui a pris presque dix minutes pour que tout le monde se taisent.

Toutes les filles ont commencé à converser au sujet des robes et des cheveux et du maquillage, alors que les mecs récuraient silencieusement la salle à la recherche de rendez-vous possible. Pitoyable.

Avec qui les filles et moi étions supposées allés ? Lee a Katie ; Alicia va aller avec George et Fred ira probablement avec...ugh..._Olivia_.

Je dis très probablement, parce que hier, Lee m'a dit que Fred allait larguer la Fille-Squellete aujourd'hui. Mais même si Fred largue Olivia, il y a assez de filles à ses pieds pour avoir un rendez-vous.Moi-même, d'autre part...je suis un peu ennuyée. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une paria sociale, mais je vais devoir agir rapidement si je veux un rendez-vous décent. Tous les bons vont être saisis rapidement. Je suis si **faible**. Quand j'y pense, si j'avais admis mes sentiments à Fred, peut-être que j'irais avec lui, au lieu de bouder et d'aller à la chasse aux cavaliers.  
  
**Soupir.**  
  
Les épreuves et tribulations d'Angelina Johnson.

Leesh et Katie n'ont pas encore appliqué la « phase deux » du projet T.B.R.C. Sans m'en soucier, j'étais observé dans le dos.

Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce qu'elles feront.


	12. Oy Angelina!

**Le nouveau chapitre est là !!!!!**

**Je suis vraiment désolé du temps que ça m'a pris pour le poster, j'ai du étudié pour mes exams (que j'ai réussis d'ailleurs !!!) et puis quand j'aurais normalement eu le temps de traduire, mon frère a repris chez lui l'ordi où j'avais déjà traduit une partie, donc pas moyen de continuer !!!!**

**Je m'excuse encore de vous avoir fait attendre et voici un petit chapitre pour essayer de me faire pardonner...(regard de chien battu)...**

**sindra: kikoo toi !!! Alors vu que ca te tracasse, je vais me presser (!!!) de te répondre !! T.B.R.C. veut dire The Birtish Are Coming, c'est le nom du projet que Katie et Alicia ont inventé pour essayer de mettre Fred et Angelina ensemble. Dans ce chapitre, c'est P.T.B.RC. L'auteur a donc juste inclus le mot projet dans l'abréviation !!! Voilà j'espère avoir pu t'aider et merci d'avoir reviewé !!!**

******bubblegum712**: Kikooooooooooooo, alors comme ça t'es partie à la recherche de revieweuses ???? J'ai reçu plusieurs autres reviews que les tiennes, c'est toi qui les a menacé de mort pour qu'elles mettent quelque chose lol ?!? Et merci de reviewé mes deux histoires, et pour Horny Juice, ce n'est pas si grave de ne pas avoir tant de reviews, moi je l'aime bien cette histoire, donc quoi qu'il advienne, je continuerai à poster !!!! (ce qui ne doit pas te faire arrêter de me dire ce que t'en pense !!!). Et tant que j'y suis, pourquoi tu n'a pas répondu à mon mail ???? Je vais pleurer...sniff sniff...

**Et pour toutes celles (et ceux, si y en a) qui se désolent de voir la fic se terminer, n'oubliez pas qu'elle ne se termine pas vraiment étant donner que l'auteur a fait une suite qui raconte leurs dernières années à l'école et qui comptera sûrement le même nombre de chapitre que celle-ci et puis bien que ce ne soit pas encore pour maintenant, rappelez-vous que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, alors faut pas (trop) pleurer !!!!**

**Et merci à vous tous reviewer !!!!!!!**

........................................................................................................

_Girl when we started baby we were friends  
  
But that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end  
  
See I was thinking then it clicked one day  
  
That no one else has ever made me feel this way  
  
Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around  
  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
  
It's just the two of us, the two of us –Nsync_

........................................................................................................

**12 Décembre **

**Charmes**

Fred m'a demandé avec qui j'allais au bal. Bien sur, _personne_ ne me l'a déjà demandé. Ok, Holden Walters m'a demandé sur le chemin pour Histoire de la Magie, aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai simplement répondu non, parce que

1 ) Parce qu'il ressemble à un lapin enrager

ET 

2 ) Il n'est pas Fred

Je n'ai pas dit à Fred au sujet de mon refus pour Holden, cependant. Je sais que c'est stupide de refuser un rendez-vous parce qu'il n'est pas mon meilleur ami et qui probablement (mais plus comme improbablement) cache ses sentiments pour moi, mais ma logique s'est envolée depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur ce misérable.

Fred a semblé légèrement agité, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne me demande. J'ai menti et lui ai dit que malheureusement, en ce moment, ils me fuyaient. Il a semblé soulagé et a dit d'une voix traînante, « Oh. »

Oh ? _Oh ? _C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ? J'ai froncé les sourcils.

Je lui ai ensuite posé la question.

« Je ne sais pas. Depuis que j'ai cassé avec Olivia, je suppose que mes options sont vastes. » A-t-il répondu.

Sa réponse n'était pas suffisante, bien que sa voix tranquille m'ait ennuyée encore plus. C'était probablement l'une des plus grande chose qui nous arrivait, en tant qu'étudiants, et il réagissait comme si c'était aussi important que de lacer ses chaussures.

Et puis dans un moment de spontanéité pure et totale d'aliéné, j'ai calmement suggéré, « Et bien Weasley, si tu veux passez du bon temps et que toutes tes admiratrices ont d'autres préoccupations, nous pourrions peut-être y allé ensemble. »

J'ai essayé de rendre ma voix basse et séductrice, comme une de ces actrices moldues des années 50. Je ne pense pas que ça a bien marché, mais voyant qu'il ne semblait pas partir dans un rire hystérique, ma tentative était décente. Il a haussé un sourcil, souriant. J'ai sentit mes intestins se changer en bouillie de maïs.

« Je garderais ça en tête. » A-t-il résolument répondu.

Et nous sommes alors revenus tout les deux à nos notes sur le tableau, souriant largement d'une oreille à l'autre.

........................................................................................................

**15 Décembre**

**Dortoirs**

Aujourd'hui c'état samedi et Katie, Alicia et moi avons pratiquement passé tout le temps du moment où nous nous sommes réveillées au moment où nous sommes allé au lit, à faire et inventer des plans pour le bal. Katie a déjà sa robe, elle a déjà barré ça de son agenda. Elle est vraiment jolie aussi. La robe est étrangement douce et a un aspect velouté.

La couleur est rose clair, presque entre la couleur du sucre de candi et une cerise pas encore mûre. Je n'ai pas été étonné que Katie ai choisit sa robe rose. Elle est la plus féminine de nous. Alicia et moi devons toujours acheter les nôtres (bien que je ne sois même pas encore sûre d'y aller).

Ainsi, quand une excursion à Pré-au-lard a été annoncée, nous nous sommes immédiatement sauvées de la Grande Salle pour rencontrer , McGonagall, et le reste de la coure.

Nous avons passé le temps **ENTIER **dans Les Robes de Madame Milkin pour toutes les Occasions. En fait, je suis celle qui a pris le plus de temps pour acheter une robe. Alicia est immédiatement tombée en extase devant une robe bleu marine.

La couleur me fait penser au calme avant l'orage ; quand le ciel est presque noir mais pas tout à fait. Le ciel est un mélange de gris acier et de bleu océanique mais semble miroiter d'un à l'autre, comme un courant électrique.La robe a une encolure en V et est décolleté, mais est chic en même temps. Il m'a fallu des siècles pour trouver la robe qui ne faisait pas de ma taille un système solaire. Mais je dois dire, celle que j'ai achetée est à en crever.

Elle est de couleur cramoisie profonde, à l'opposé complet de la robe rose flash de Katie. C'est presque la couleur du vin rouge ; le ton dégageant l'illusion d'une texture douce et épaisse. Le ton est rouge foncé et vibrant comme un coucher de soleil qui est le noyau de toutes les autres couleurs.

Elle va vraiment à l'encontre de mon teint. Katie a dit qu'elle ajoutait 'de la chaleur et des étincelles' à mes yeux. Elle est décolletée mais autant que celle d'Alicia. Nous avons un problème avec les chaussures qui vont avec, cependant.

Nous nous doutons que nous allons les enlever de toutes façon, une fois que la danse commence à devenir plus énergétique. Je veux dire, qui veux vraiment supporter la douleur, l'agonie et la torture de devoir bouger sur des talons ?

Après être revenus de Pré-au-lard, il était environ 5h. Le dîner serais à 6h, ainsi nous avons pris le temps l'heure libre pour décider de comment arranger nos cheveux pour le bal. Avec l'aide de '_l'hebdomadaire des jeunes sorcières pour les bals et autres événements spéciaux'_, nous sommes avons été dix fois moins stressé.

Alicia est venue à la conclusion que les cheveux droits de suffiront pas, ainsi elle est partie chercher des accessoires pour cheveux. Katie pense les rejeter en arrière avec des barrettes. Je ne suis pas encore sure.

Katie m'a dit que Lee lui avait dit que Fred pense demander à Janet Harlow. Je ne peux pas le _croire _! C'est une Serdaigle vraiment **chiante** et qui me **déteste**. Je veux dire, elle est bizarrement intelligente et a des yeux noisette glacials qui incitent tous les mecs à devenir fous, malgré qu'elle soit arrogante.

Elle pense que **JUSTE** parce qu'elle a été la première a transformer avec succès son chat en verre d'eau en cours de métamorphose en première année, qu'elle est un foutu génie.

Sa haine pour moi est vraiment enfantine et absurde. Ca a commencé en troisième année, quand nous avons été forcée d'être partenaires pour un exercice en Potions. Fred était assis devant nous et elle ne faisait pas le travail, parce qu'elle était trop occupée à écrire '_Mme Janet Weasley' _partout sur son cahier avec un stylo rouge.

Rogue me fixait derrière son bureau, ces cheveux graisseux trempaient pratiquement les papiers qu'il était en train d'évaluer et je devenais vraiment frustrée.

J'ai donc haussé un sourcil et l'ai cassé, « parce que tu le lorgnes comme un morceau de viande ne signifie même **pas** qu'il sait que tu existes. »  
  
Janet est sortie de sa transe et a immédiatement fermé son cahier.  
  
« Ouais, et bien, regarde qui parle ! » A –t-elle siffler.

« De quoi tu parles ? » J'avais demandé, d'une voix ennuyante, comme les petits enfants et les adultes qui pensent tout savoir.

Tu sais, les personnes qui sont généralement **une perte** de ma vie et de mon temps précieux.Janet a sourit et a renversé ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, me faisant rêver qu'ils étaient enduits d'une potion fortement inflammable et que je les allumais. Elle s'est penchée plus près, son parfum m'empêchant légèrement de parler. C'était comme être attaqué par des mauvaises herbes et des pissenlits alors que vous êtes allergique au pollen.  
  
« Tout le monde sait que tu as des bouffées de chaleur devant Fred. Dommage qu'il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments. Personne n'aime une _pute_, n'est-ce pas ? »Je me suis seulement forcé à faire un sourire doux mais sinistre et ai continué le travail. Après le cours, cependant, quand nous étions à l'abri des cachots, je n'ai pas perdu de temps en lui envoyant mon poing dans son joli petit nez.

J'ai eu une semaine de retenue et Fred n'a jamais su la raison. Il m'a toujours harcelé à ce sujet mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire.

En dépit de ceci, il a proclamé, « N'importe quel ennemi d'Angie est mon ennemi. » Janet est donc devenue immédiatement son ennemie et ne s'est plus tracassé d'elle. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'ici.  
  
Tu peux donc voir pourquoi je suis **au del** d'être contrarié.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Katie m'a dit que Lee lui a dit que Fred est encore irrésolu. Je suis étonné que Fred n'y aille pas en célibataire. De cette manière, il pourrait danser avec autant de filles qu'il veut et ne pas être 'attach' à une en particulier.

........................................................................................................

**16 Décembre**

**Charmes**

Nous n'avons vraiment rien fait aujourd'hui en classe, étant donné l'excitation montante pour le bal, qui est maintenant dans seulement **neuf jours**. Katie et Alicia se font actuellement des manucures. Parce que Flitwick nous a donné du temps libre, j'ai confronté Fred au sujet de 'demander à Janet Harlow pour le bal'. Il a eu un visage vraiment étrange comme s'il venait de manger du fromage moisi. « Pourquoi est-ce que je lui demanderais? Elle est terriblement _ennuyante_. Elle passerais probablement son temps à me parler des devoirs qu'elle a fait. » A-t-il dit.  
  
Je me suis sentie muette mais j'ai feint que s'était lui le seul idiot et pas moi.  
  
« Quelqu'un a laissé entendre que peut-être tu allais lui demander. » J'ai fait remarqué.  
  
Son sourire a disparu.  
  
« Oh, et bien, y penser et _demander_ sont deux choses très différentes. J'ai seulement pensé à lui demander parce qu'il parait qu'elle est une bonne danseuse. Mais George m'a dit qu'elle allait déjà avec Henry Longworth, donc l'idée est déjà rayée.J'ai essayé de ne pas paraître trop soulagée. Mais cela présentait un plus grand problème. Qui allait-il prendre, si Janet était dehors de la liste ?  
  
« Qui vas-tu prendre, alors ? » J'ai demandé en passant.Il m'a regardé et m'a fait un sourire rusé, comme si c'était un grand secret que je ne savais pas.  
  
« C'est une fille vraiment magnifique. En fait, elle était la première personne à qui je pensais demander. » A-t-il vaguement laissé entendre.Ces fossettes irrésistibles lui ont approfondit les yeux et ses yeux ont miroités d'une lueur maligne.

Je fulminais intérieurement. Une fille magnifique. Ca pourrait être **N'IMPORTE LAQUELLE** des filles avec qui il est sortis depuis trois ans ! Cela me prendrais des mois pour élaborer la liste et trouver la fille qu'il prendrait.

Mes lèvres se sont ouvertes mais j'ai directement enlevé cette expression de mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas laissé Fred savoir que j'étais déçue que la fille à qui j'allais demander n'allait pas être moi.

Je ne me suis pas sentie comme si mon égo avait fondue, donc j'ai commencé à radoter au sujet de ses cheveux huileux et du jugement injuste que Rogue avait de nous. Il s'est rapidement joint à la conversation et le bal a été mis de côté.

......................................................................................................

**19 Décembre**

**Salle commune**

Tu ne me croiras jamais. **FRED WEASLEY VIENT JUSTE DE ME DEMANDER POUR LE BAL DE NOËL.** Non, je n'ai pas bégayé. Je vais au bal de Noël avec Fred ! Honnêtement, je suis toute...bizarre. Haha. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'a demandé à **MOI. **Alicia me dit que c'était évident qu'il projetait de me le demander mais j'ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai.

Je veux dire, je pensais qu'il allait demander à une de ses ex petites amies. Mais je suppose qu'il sait encore comment m'utiliser à son avantage.

Ainsi, Alicia et moi nus tenions dans la salle commune. Katie et Lee étaient quelque part, aucun doute que ce soit une session de câlins dans la tour d'astronomie ou dans un placard à balai vide. Alicia me demandait conseil pour George.

Hier soir, le couple avait fait un tour dehors, appréciant les premières neiges de la saison. Alicia proclame qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris, mais quand elle a soudainement regardé George, elle lui a dit, « Je t'aime ».

Elle a dit qu'elle voulait vraiment dire ça, mais c'est juste qu'elle ne voulait pas dire ça à _ce_ moment-là. Alicia m'a dit que George a arrêté de marcher, paraissant franchement assommé, comme s'il avait été sévèrement et violement frappé par un bus à deux étages.

Evidemment ce n'est pas le bon type de choc. Elle a dit qu'ils se sont tenu dans un silence tendu qui lui a semblé duré des millions d'années, quand George a finalement parlé.Et à sa grande détresse, tout ce qu'il a dit était 'merci'.**HONNÊTEMENT. **Qui dirais, 'merci' après que l'amour de votre vie admette son affection éternelle et profonde pour vous ? Un foutu _jumeaux_ _Weasley, _bien sur. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai vraiment essayé d'éloigner mes ennuis au sujet des jumeaux Weasley et de me convaincre que tous les hommes n'étaient pas nés du même étang.Je lui tournais le dos mais sa voix a clairement traversé la salle commune.  
  
« Hey ! Angelina ! »  
  
Alicia a levé un sourcil et je lui ai dit de la 'fermer' avant de lui faire face. J'ai essayé de rester calme et de me refroidir, comme si Fred n'était qu'une vulgaire connaissance, qui me parlait d'un devoir.  
  
« Quoi ? » J'ai demandé.Son expression était assez sérieuse, excepté le sourire peint sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Tu veux venir avec moi au bal ? »

J'étais glacée. J'ai sentit le battement de mon cœur s'arrêter à un moment ou deux. J'ai entendu Alicia murmurer, « dis oui, stupide fille ! » .Je l'ai jugé pendant un moment, me demandant si c'était une grande plaisanterie mais j'ai suivit mon cœur.

Il m'a fait un demi sourire ; légèrement incertain de ma réponse et retenant cet air chaleureux qu'il réservait juste pour moi. Son invitation était ce que j'attendais, il n'y avait aucun sens a nier la demande.  
  
« D'accord. »

Je me suis alors retourné vers Alicia, reprenant où nous nous étions arrêtées. J'ai essayé de faire comme si rien n'avait changé mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Plus tard dans la journée, Leesh et moi avons trouvé Katie ; sans Lee, ce qui est une coïncidence assez bizarre. Nous allions au dîner et Katie est apparue dans la direction opposée. Leesh a dit quelque chose avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

Elle ont toutes les deux commencé a descendre les escaliers en gloussant. J'ai ri d'elles mais assez tôt, j'ai commencé à glousser avec elles. Katie a mentionné quelque chose à propos de l'exécution immédiate de la phase deux du P.T.B.R.C. quand le vainqueur Krum a marché près de nous. Il nous a lancé cette sorte de regard effrayé et nous nous sommes immédiatement arrêtées.

Après le dîner, Fred et moi avons pris le chemin vers la salle commune, à plaisanter et à parler. Du regard, Alicia et George se parlaient, parce qu'au dîner, ils se tenaient la main sous la table.

Katie et Lee parlaient à propos des autres couples de Griffondor, je ne sais pas très bien. Fred et moi ne nous sommes pas incrustés en les attendant, nous nous sommes donc éloignés ensemble.

Fred et moi jouions au jeu 'ceci ou cela'. Tu sais, quand tu prends deux choses et que tu incites la personne à choisir. Par exemple, Fred a demandé « Faire une sérénade à Rogue avec 'I Will Always Love You' ou ne manger que des olives pendant un mois. »

Quoi que je **DETESTE **absolument les olives, j'ai choisit la deuxième option ? Ca a continué comme ça, souvent avec des questions idiotes, jusqu'à ce que c'ait été encore mon tour.La question était à l'arrière de mon esprit depuis une certaine heure mais je n'ai pas voulu la demander, dans le but de ne pas faire tombé l'humeur légère du jeu.

« Donc, Fredrick. Tu préfères traîner avec moi un vendredi soir ou aller à un rendez-vous avec Fleur Delacour ? » J'ai interrogé.Je n'étais pas vraiment sérieuse. Ok, j'étais peut-être un peu curieuse de voir si Fred passerais plutôt sa soirée avec la fille français en partie Vélane ou la gaspillerait il avec moi. Mais c'était avant tout pour du fun.Il m'a regardé du coin de l'œil, le sourire qu'il portait qu'il portait plus tôt venant de partir.  
  
« Honnêtement, je dirais le premier choix. » A-t-il informé.J'ai réellement cessé de marcher quand j'ai entendu ça. Fred était quelques pas devant moi quand il a réalisé que je n'étais plus à ses côtés.

« Sérieusement ? » J'ai demandé purement surprise.  
  
Il a hoché la tête.  
  
« Sérieusement. » A-t-il fermement confirmé.  
  
J'ai continué sur le sujet.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, elle est en partie Vélane, et a de longs et magnifiques cheveux. Alors que je ne suis qu'une fille ordinaire qui parle souvent avec toi. » J'ai persisté.Il a soupiré, comme si même un vieux de cinquante ans aurait pu comprendre son raisonnement. « Angel, si tu penses honnêtement que j'allais passer plus de temps avec Fleur qu'avec toi, c'est que tu es aussi débile que l'autre, Christian. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Toi et moi nous amusons toujours. Tu es la seule fille que je connaisse avec qui...c'est comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je resterais avec une fille qui ne peux parler qu'à moitié l'anglais ? » A-t-il demandé.C'était une assez bonne réponse pour moi, nous avons donc continué à marcher.  
  
« A ton tour. » J'ai rappelé.  
  
« Très bien. Angelina, préférerais-tu m'embrasser ou embrasser Cedric Diggory ? »

Bien que Diggory soit assez mignon...je préférais embrasser Fred.  
  
« C'est facile, _toi_. » J'ai sincèrement admis.Il a sourit, fier d'avoir été victorieux sur Cedric.

La dessus, il a gentiment pris ma main. Nous nous sommes tenus la main durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune et je ne l'ai lâché qu'une heure plus tard, quand Fred a voulu a voulu joué une bataille de 'bataille explosive' avec Lee.

Katie et Alicia l'ont remarqué bien sûr, et m'ont averti que la 'Phase Deux du Projet The British Are coming' débuterait demain.

Oh putain.

........................................................................................................

**21 Décembre**

**Salle commune**

Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Katie et Alicia ont inventé ! La phase deux de leur arrangement était si intelligent mais pourtant si simple, je suis surprise de n'avoir rien vu venir. Je marchais pour aller au toilette, quand Alicia a couru dans le hall et m'a dit que Katie avait essayé une de mes bagues et que son doigt était coincé.

Apparemment, Alicia avait essayé tout ce qu'elle avait pu, et avait besoin de mon aide. J'ai donc suivi Alicia et environ deux minutes plus tard, étais dans mon dortoir. Mais Katie n'étais **nul part**.J'ai pensé que c'était une blague et me suis sentie bizarre au sujet de la situation.

J'ai demandé où elle était, quand tout à coup, Katie est sortie du dessous du lit, et à la manière de GI Joe m'a attaquée, avec Alicia. J'ai fait tout ce que pouvais pour me libéré, mais elles étaient ensemble une foutue jolie équipe assez forte.

Elle m'ont poussé dans **MA PROPRE** armoire et ont fermé la porte. Je n'avais pas ma baguette magique, je ne pouvais donc pas faire sauter la serrure par magie.J'allais être coincée jusqu'à ce que ces deux gamines me laissent sortir. Je pensais qu'elles s'étaient vraiment cognées la tête ou un truc du genre. J'ai hurlé des menaces méchantes de douleur mais elles ont continué de rire comme si c'était un épisode de Sex and the City  
  
« Nous allons vous laissez tout les deux là-dedans pendant un moment. Nous serons de retour dans deux heures. » A dit Alicia.  
  
J'étais sur le point de demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par 'tout les deux' quand Katie m'a interrompu.  
  
« Ouais, l'affaire 'nous ne nous aimons pas mais nous flirtons de temps en temps' devient plutôt ennuyeuse. » A avoué Katie.  
  
Mes yeux se sont agrandis et j'ai sentit mon cœur manqué un battement.  
  
« Oy, Angie, aucune idée du pourquoi elles rigolent et de la façon de sortir d'ici ? » A demandé une voix familière derrière moi, amusé par la chose.  
  
Je me suis retourné vers la droite et j'ai rencontré le visage de Fred Weasley.

Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai sentit mon moral **tombé en morceau**.

**Voilà c'est fini, je sais que c'est pas gentil de vous laissez sur une fin pareille, mais que voulez ce n'est pas moi qui décide !!!!**

**Alors QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER ????? Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus !!!**

**Bzou à tous l'monde !!!**


	13. My Heart's In Overdrive

**Hello à tous !Alors me revoilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre (et oui c'est bientôt finit) !**

**Bon alors moi vu que je suis de très bonne humeur (allez savoir pk…je le c pa moi meme!)je tiens aussi à m'excuser du temps que prend cette traduction, j'ai l'impression de mettre de plus en plus de temps pr publier les chapitres…dites-moi que c'est k'une impression !Je vais 'essayer' de m'améliorer pr le prochain, je vais 'essayer' je répète !**

**Bon (j'adore ce mot lol) je vais répondre à vos petites reviews que vous avez pris la peine de m'écrire et que j'adore ! Meme si c'est juste pr dire 'j'aime bien (ou pas)' dites le et si vous voulez me raconter votre vie n'hésitez pas non plus j'adore lire vos états d'âmes !Miss 3615 Ecoute est la !**

**bubblegum712:**Kikoo alors cmt ca va ti depuis le temps ?J'tiens encore a te remercier pr tes reviews ca me fi plaisir trop fort ! Et c'tait sympa de me remonter le moral quand j'étais malade !Gros bzou et bonne lect'

**Gody**** :Hello** toi alors je dois d'abord te dire que je suis raide dingue de tes fics et je veux que tu les continue viiiiiiiite, mes préférées sont (y en a bcp) : 'L'amour est un sentiment très proche de la haine', 'Journal d'une Serdaigle', 'Lycan VS Vampire'(tu la arrêter celle la ?dis que non please !) Bon y en a encore plein mai bon je vais pas tt citer !Gro bzou a toi ossi et a la prochaine !

**Bee**** Orchid: **Alors merci d'avoir reviewé car c'est grâce à ca ke j'ai pu retrouver ta fic 'une vie au couleur de lune' que j'aimais bcp mais vu que je ne me souvenais plus du tout du titre, je n'avais pas pu continuer à la lire, j'atend impatiemment le prochain chapitre !Bisouuuuuuuuuu

**Ky()ko :** oui c'est vrai que ce couple n'est pas très populaires, dans les fics françaises du moins car il y en a beaucoup en anglais (pas une tonne, mais y en a déjà beaucoup plus qu'ici !) Continue ta traduc, elle est très bien bzou.

**U.$.Hermy:** Saturne?y a internet la bas au moins?mdr… 

**Sindra :** COURT ?tu trouve ça court ?ce chapitre-ci est hyper long (quand on doit traduire ca paraît 2X plus long) alors si jamais je revoi ce mot dans une review je t'étripe, je te coupe en petits morceaux et je jette des sorts sur tes restes, capish ? (fo pas faire attention, ca m'arrive des folies meurtrières quelques fois mais rassurez vous ça passe après un moment lol)

**Je remercie tous les autres qui ont reviewé, merci encore et déso de pas vous avoir fait un petit mot perso, mais promis je vais essayer d'en faire un pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un ptit mot tt au long de la publication de cette histoire dans le dernier chapitre !**

**Bon (je vous l'ai dit je l'adore ce mot) je vais arrêter mon blabla la et bonne lecture à vous tous !**

**P.S. : j'ai créer une communauté C2 (faut aller voir dans mon profile pour l'adresse), si vous voulez vous inscrire n'hésitez pas !C'est une basé sur Fred et Angelina !Mais au fait quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer précisément à quoi ca sert…j'en vois pas trop l'utilité (fallais pas en créer une je sais mais je savais pas quoi faire d'autre à ce moment là…lol) J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider !**

……………………………………………………………………………………….

_And you're my good feeling, I'm kneeling_

_Inside her room she paints me blue_

_And you are my reason for breathing_

_Inside her room she paints me blue- Something Corporate_

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Le même jour**

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Donc, on penserait qu'être emprisonné avec l'amour de sa vie dans un petit placard serait spécialement chanceux ? Prenons une deuxième hypothèse. J'étais **au delà **d'être nerveuse. Ce qui était tout a fait bizarre, car en dépit du fait que parfois je me trouve appréhensive près de Fred, je reviens habituellement l'aise après un moment.

Peut-être que c'était parce que le placard était aussi petit que la taille de guêpe de Calista Flockheart, j'étais hors de moi. Il n'y avait qu'un peu de lumière, bien que mes yeux se soient rapidement habitués à l'obscurité.

Fred m'a fait un sourire timide.

« Par Lucifer comment as-_tu_ atterrit ici ? » J'ai demandé, montrant mon meilleur sourire espiègle.

Je me suis ajusté dans l'endroit où j'étais, en faisant attention à avoir assez d'espace pour ne pas finir assis sur ses genoux. Bien que, ce n'ait pas été une mauvaise idée…

Quoique l'éclairage fût assez faible, je pouvais facilement détecter son rougissement.

« Alicia m'a dit que tu avais des ennuis. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'entendre l'histoire entière. Je me suis juste précipité ici aussi vite que je le pouvais. Avant d'avoir compris, Katie a roulé du dessous du lit et elles m'ont toutes les deux attaquées avec du parfum. J'ai commencé à éternuer comme un fou et avant d'avoir pu courir autre part, elles m'ont obligées à rentrer dans ton armoire. » A expliqué Fred.

C'était des nouvelles extrêmement bonne. J'ai été enchantée d'entendre que Fred était aussi préoccupé par mon bien-être.

« Elles m'ont dit que Katie avait son doigt coincé dans une de mes bagues, je suis donc venue à son aide. Et avant de l'avoir compris, elles m'ont toutes les deux attaquées et m'ont poussé ici dedans. » J'ai ajouté.

Fred a sourit, sa maladresse évaporée. Même dans les situations les plus étranges, il est rempli de confiance. Etait-ce possible que ça l'ai rendu encore plus attirant ?

« Je ne peux pas le croire. » A-t-il commencé, riant légèrement.

« Quoi ? » j'ai demandé.

« Que nous sommes tous les deux tombés dans le piège de deux gamines gloussantes comme Katie et Alicia. » A-t-il finit, vraiment incrédule.

A ça, nous avons tous les deux commencé à éclater de rire. Je veux dire, sincèrement c'est assez triste. Fred Weasley, Blagueur et Meilleur Joueur du Siècle avait été victime d'un jeu d'Alicia Spinnet et de Katie Bell. C'était comme dire que le monde entier s'était envolé en morceau et que le professeur Rogue avait été nommé 'Homme de l'Année'.

Nous avons fermé les yeux et son sourire diaboliquement charmant a fait un surmenage dans mon cœur. Je me suis demandé s'il savait ce que je pensais. Je me suis demandé 'il pensait qu'être enfermé avec moi dans un placard n'était pas un des sept péchés capitaux.

« Fred ? »

Il a cessé de rire et m'a dévisagé avec un curieux intérêt.

« Oui, Angie ? »

Je lui ai fait un petit sourire timide.

« Si je devais être coincé dans un placard avec n'importe qui, je suis heureuse que se soit toi. »

Bien que ça puisse paraître bizarre pour moi, je n'ai pas hésité à la dire. Vu la façon dont les choses évoluaient récemment, je ne pensais pas que cela créerait trop de tension non désirée entre nous. En fait je _voulais _qu'il me renvois la balle.

Pendant trop longtemps j'ai été assis dans l'ombre à attendre que Fred prenne l'initiative. Etant effrayer de m'aventurer dans une situation embarrassante qui était en fait la seule chose que je savais faire correctement. Mais j'étais **fatiguée **d'être effrayée. Je voulais juste faire un plongeon, quoique je sache qu'il pourrait y avoir des chances pour que je tombe sur le sol froid.

Son sourire a fané, remplacé par une expression sérieuse.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il nous on mit ici pour une raison, tu sais. » A-t-il admis.

J'ai essayé de cacher ce que je pensais.

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? » J'ai interrogé.

Il a rapidement passé la main dans ses cheveux, en soupirant. Je savais exactement pourquoi elles nous avaient mis la dedans. Elles ont voulu jouer les marrieuses. Cette révélation était du genre à faire plaisir, mais j'avais espéré qu'elles m'aient avertis avant. Franchement, j'étais frustrée et gênée à cause de tous les jeux messes basses entre elles.

Mais j'hésitais toujours. Autant que je saute vers l'avant que l'arrière, je me suis dit que m'enfoncé un peu plus dedans ne ferais pas de mal. Je veux dire, j'avais deux heures pour lui dire les mots. Je n'étais pas sur le point de me précipiter dans n'importe quoi _trop tôt_. D'ailleurs, je savais aussi que c'était maintenant ou jamais pour en finir mais j'étais curieuse quand à ce que Fred dirait.

Il a avalé, ses yeux s'agrandissant bien qu'il gardait son expression nonchalante.

« J'ai le sentiment qu'elles essayent de jouer les marrieuses. C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et moi…**ensemble** comme un couple. » A-t-il bégayé.

Ses yeux ont regardé le plancher et je lui ai fait un faible sourire.

J'ai sentit mon cœur s'ébranler comme si on lui avait donné un coup de pied avec une chaussure au bout d'acier. D'abord, il m'envoyait tous ces signaux et prétendais s'inquiéter pour moi, et ensuite il se contredisait lui-même ? A quoi jouait-il ?

Mais il avait pesé ses mots, comme s'il voulait se rassurer et faire partir ses doutes.

« Pourquoi c'est fou ? » J'ai chuchoté, incapable de masquer ma douleur.

Il a rigolé nerveusement. Ensuite il a placé sa main sur ma joue, son pouce frottant affectueusement ma peau.

Mes yeux se sont fermés pendant un moment, savourant son contact. Il semblait essayer de cacher son regret, comme si l'émotion le dérangeait.

« Tu ne voudrais pas d'un mec comme moi en tant que petit ami. Toi t moi savons tous les deux que je suis **horrible **comme tel. Tout le monde est d'accord, tu ais. Je ne peux pas maintenir une relation pour plus d'une semaine ou deux. » A-t-il dit doucement.

J'ai immédiatement secoué la tête, mes yeux s'ouvrant immédiatement. Je ne m'inquiétais pas qu'il soit le pire petit ami de la terre. Tout ce qui m'importait était qu'il m'aime. Il pourrait oublier la St-Valentin, mon anniversaire et chaque Fête.

Cela me faisait mal de ne pas être avec lui. Ne pourrait-il pas le voir. Ca ma tué de le voir avec une autre fille. Je l'ai connu de cette façon, au fond de lui-même, il a dut ressentir ce désir ardant. Son journal montrait clairement l'évidence.

« Je n'y ferais pas attention. » J'ai honnêtement avoué.

Il a laissé tombé mollement sa main près de lui. Sa décision était ferme maintenant, trop têtu pour voir ma version de l'histoire.

« Si tu le feras. Je te **connais**. Ca te brisera le cœur. Et je ne pourrai pas supporter de te briser le cœur, Angel. Tu mérites mieux que moi. » A-t-il violemment répondu.

J'étais fâchée maintenant. Tout ce qu'on avait partagé ces derniers jours ne signifie _rien du tout _pour lui ? Quand comprendra-t-il que je ne m'intéresse pas à tout ce qui s'est produit dans le pass ? J'étais concentrée sur le futur.

Je ne m'intéressais pas à sa réputation et aux radotages. J'avais ma propre vision de lui d'expérience personnelle. Et mon instinct m'a dit que la seule erreur stupide serait de laisser passer ça entre-nous.

« Je me moque de ce que tu crois penser ! Tu es parfait pour moi, Fred. Tu ne peux pas le voir ça ? » J'ai critiqué.

A ce jour, ma crainte de passer pour une imbécile s'était envolée. La conversation avait pris un nouveau tournant, dans lequel il n'y avait pas de place pour l'inquiétude, dans tous les sens. Nous parlions, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas du à un commentaire idiot ou insignifiant.

Nous étions au bord de **quelque chose d'important**.

« Je te briserais le cœur. » A-t-il avertit d'une voix rauque.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de remords ; ses lèvres étaient serrées.

Mais je ne voulais pas croire en sa prévision. La manière dont il agissait autour de moi était différente de la manière dont il flirtait habituellement. Dans mes yeux, ses faiblesses le rendaient même **plus **parfait. En fait, je ne savais pas ce qu'était une personne parfaite. Christian avait semblé parfait, avec ses manières parfaites et ses habits parfaits. Mais en réalité, c'était seulement un leurre devant ses défauts.

Fred n'était pas une personne parfaite. Mais j'étais disposée à tentée ma chance, quoi qu'il en soit. Je ne savais pas exactement comment l'expliquer. Peut-être parce qu'il possédait des défaut, je ne me suis pas sentie bloquée. Je ne me suis pas sentie bloquée parce qu'il n'essayait pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre. D'une certaine manière, il y avait quelque chose de **bien **dans toutes ces imperfections.

« Cela ma briserais encore plus le cœur d'être sans toi. Ce n'est pas ça l'amour, prendre des risques ? Aimer s'est se sentir **vulnérable**. » J'ai fermement philosophé.

Je pensais que je l'avais vraiment convaincu, jusqu'à ce que j'aie jeté un coup d'œil à son visage. Fred dégageait l'impression d'être en face de sa plus grande peur.

Son visage est devenu complètement rouge, ne séparant plus les tâches de rousseur et les multiples petites bouches d'incendies lumineuses de son visage.

Pendant que Fred est resté silencieux, j'ai vraiment réalisé ce que je venais de dire. J'avais employé le mot **amour**. A quoi je pensais mon Dieu ? Tout allait vers le mieux et maintenant que j'ai ouvert ma grande bouche tout s'est effondré.

« L'amour, hein ? » A-t-il fait écho, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot.

J'ai essayé de me tirer de là. Mais mon cerveau a eu un court-circuit.

« Je ne sais pas. » J'ai simplement énoncé.

Il a secoué la tête.

« Depuis la quatrième année, j'ai sentit quelque chose de différent entre nous. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais je savais que _quelque chose_ avait changé. Et puis, il y a quelques jours, quand tu as commencé à voir cet imbécile de Christian, j'ai réalisé ce que c'était. Tu n'es pas la seule qui a changé, moi aussi j'ai changé. » A-t-il sagement admis.

J'ai sentit mon cœur commencer à marteler dans mes oreilles, me faisant penser un train en mouvement. Il s'est rapproché de moi, nos souffles se mélangeant ensemble. Je me suis tenue raide de choc, comme congelée, soutenue contre le mur de l'armoire.

Et alors là la chose **la plus merveilleuse** s'est produite.

Fred m'a regardé fixement, ni en souriant ni en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour dire ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, non plus. Ca a été la chose la plus facile à admettre mais la chose la plus difficile à dire. »

J'haletais silencieusement. Ce pourrait-il que… ?

Le temps tournait toujours.

** « Angel, je t'aime. »**

Mes yeux se sont agrandis. J'ai sentie mes genoux flancher et mon cœur faire un saut faible dans mon estomac. Je croyais que je rêvais. Cela ne pouvais pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas. Tout était _trop beau _pour être vrai. Mes mains ont commencé à trembler, des mots incohérents sortant dans ma bouche et tombant sur le plancher.

Je pleure rarement devant les films tristes et je n'ai pas versé une larme quand Katie m'a forcé à regarder 'A Walk To Remember' avec elle. Mais alors que ces mots se répétaient dans ma tête, mes yeux ont commencé à devenir humides, un bout de larme piquait le coin de chaque paupière. Tout ce que j'avais voulu était en train de se produire devant mes yeux. Dans un état second, j'étai allé du 'meilleur ami' à **quelque chose de plus fort**.

« Tu as vraiment dit ça ? » J'ai chuchoté, dans l'incertitude totale.

Il a enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille. Comme il l'avait fait beaucoup de fois avant, mais en raison de sa confession, c'était d'une manière nouvelle et spéciale.

Me faisant un sourire rapide, il a demandé, « Rogue est toujours un connard huileux ? »

Je me suis empêché de rigoler, les larmes trouvant leur sortie de secours et cascadant aléatoirement en bas de mes joues. Elles partaient pour laisser place à la blague de Fred dans un moment comme celui-ci.

« Et bien c'est facile. Oui, il l'est naturellement. »

Le sourire taquin de Fred s'est transformé en un demi sourie chaleureux. Il s'est penché en avant, laissant assez de distance pour que nos nez soi l'un contre l'autre mais pour que nos lèvres ne soient pas reliées. Quelque chose a remué à l'intérieur de moi et je me suis laissé entraînée **dans la magie du moment**.

Mon tordu, non conventionnel, hors du temps et confus conte de fées se réalisait. Mes bras ont trouvé leur endroit légitime autour de son cou. C'était la vérit ; cela avait un sens. Il n'y avait personne d'autre comme Fred. Et pour cette raison, personne d'autre ne le sera.

« Si tu ressens ça depuis si longtemps, pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dit ? » J'ai doucement demandé.

« J'avais peur. Stupide, je sais. Mais je n'étais pas sûr si tu ressentais la même chose. Je n'ai pas voulu t'effrayer pour rien. J'avais également peur de voir trop haut. Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas la meilleure expérience professionnelle quand il s'agit de relation. Je ne suis pas le Prince Charmant. » A-t-il franchement avoué.

J'ai sourit, me rapprochant de lui, serrant ma joue contre la sienne et laissant mes lèvres à côté de son oreille.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Je me moque que tu ne sois pas le Prince Charmant. Tu es _Fred Weasley_. C'est le mec dont je suis amoureuse. »

Quand je me suis retiré, il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Excepté que ce n'était pas le sourire standard auquel j'ai droit habituellement. C'était différent. C'était du bonheur pur et total, rempli d'affection. Mes doigts ont voyagé vers le haut de sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, les tordant tendrement.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre le toujours, tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand je suis avec toi, le reste du monde **se fane**. Je peux seulement te promettre que quoi qu'il arrive, je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde. » A-t-il chuchoté, impatient de voir ma réaction.

Je me suis sentie comme si je flottais parmi les étoiles.

« Fred, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et tu n'avais pas besoin de ce discours pour m'avoir encore plus. Tu m'as depuis toujours. »

Son sourire s'est approfondit, avec ses fossettes adorables rien qu'à lui. Je me suis finalement sentie entière. Je n'ai plus pu cacher mes sentiments et je n'ai pas pu continué à prétendre que je ne m'inquiétais pas. J'étais vraiment vivante.

J'ai attiré sa tête vers la mienne et le baiser qu'il m'a donné m'a directement envoyé dans la lune. Comme si on revenait finalement à la maison après une absence prolongée.

**Il n'y a vraiment rien qui ressemble à ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on tombe amoureux pour la première fois.**

Il y a quelque chose de fascinant dans le fait de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller, parce que vous ne savez pas si l'autre personne sera là pour vous rattraper. Vous mettez littéralement votre cœur sur le bord et l'autre personne a la contrôle total de son destin. J'étais très chanceuse que Fred passait par le même dilemme que moi. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai été capable de faire tout ça si les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées de cette manière.

Nous aurions probablement continué les baisers jusqu'à l'année prochaine, mais Katie et Alicia ont ouvert l'armoire.** Damnez-les !**

En fait non, je devrais les remercier pour nous avoir finalement mis ensemble. Si elles n'avaient pas été là, je me déchirerais probablement toujours en morceaux, me demandant si je devais lui avouer ou pas. Alors, félicitation ! Haha.

Elles ont commencé à couiner de bonheur à notre vue. Fred a fait les gros yeux et a essayer de fermer la porte mais je lui ai rappelé que nous ne pourrions plus sortir, donc nous avons suivis les filles en bas.

Quand nous sommes descendus dans la salle commune, George et Lee ont commencé à siffler et ont applaudit. Quelques autres personnes ont rigolés et se sont joint à eux. Mais je ne m'en occupais pas beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder Fred, qui souriait comme s'il avait gagné un million de Gallions.

Fred et moi avons parlé de tout et de rien. Nous sommes revenus sur toutes les fois où nous avions mal interprété les signaux de l'autre et nous avons rigolé de notre propre stupidité.

Nous étions étendus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardant fixement et silencieusement le feu brûler. Laissez-moi vous dire une chose.

**Vous savez que c'est pour du vrai quand vous pouvez vous asseoir en silence avec quelqu'un et avoir la _meilleure_ conversation de votre vie.**

Il était presque une heure du matin quand nous avons commencé à devenir somnolant. Fred a marché jusqu'à mon dortoir et m'a embrassé pour me dire bonne nuit. Ses baisers ne manquent jamais de me laisser faible aux niveaux des genoux.

Il a dit qu'il n'était pas le Prince Charmant, mais je suis très bien sans prince. En fait, je ne pense pas que j'en voudrais un. Le prince ne serait sûrement pas aussi drôle que Fred l'est. Ou intéressant.

Oui, je mettrai mon batteur aux cheveux de gingembre dans un battement de cœur.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**22 Décembre**

**Dortoirs**

Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour. Les cours ont finis une demi-heure plus tôt aujourd'hui. On est seulement à quelques jours du bal de Noël ! C'est assez bizarre de penser que chacun dans note cercle d'amis sort avec un autre. Cette année pour Noël, nous avons décidé de faire un Secret Santa. Nous étions tous dans la salle commune, en parlant des cadeaux.

Alicia se plaignait qu'elle ne savait pas quoi offrir aux garçons, y compris George, parce qu'ils possédaient pratiquement tout Zonko. Moi-même, d'autre part, avait une très bonne idée sur quoi offrir à George et Lee mais était larguée concernant Fred. Je veux dire que…habituellement je lui offrais des bonbons ou peut-être un produit pour polir son balai ; quelque chose de pratique que je savais qu'il emploierait.

Mais maintenant après l'épisode de l'armoire, j'étais complètement confuse. Lui offrir un polissage de balai n'exprimait le 'je t'aime' aussi bien que je le voudrais. Katie a proposé l'idée. Elle a dit que sa sœur et ses amis l'ont fait pendant les vacances.

Nous avons tous noté nos noms sur un morceau de parchemins. Katie a alors emprunté le chapeau de Lee et a mis tout les papiers dedans. Après qu'elle les ais mélanger un peu, nous avons tous sélectionner un nom. J'ai eu George.

On ne peux pas dire à quelqu'un qui ont a pêché, même si ce n'est pas cette personne. La veille de Noël, nous laisserons un petit cadeau pour la personne, comme un petit sac de bonbons ou quelque chose du genre. Puis le jour de Noël, nous leur donnerons notr gros cadeau et nous dirons notre identité. C'est vraiment une bonne chose, parce que je me suis dit que ne n'avais vraiment pas d'idée si je le pêchais.

Je peux demander à George s'il sait quelque de ce que Fred voudrait vraiment. Il n'y a pas de but de lui donner une bouteille d'eau de Cologne qu'il ne portera jamais. Fred et moi nous promenions dans le parc, quoi qu'on ait l'impression d'être dans des conditions arctiques.

Je portais mon écharpe, mes gants, deux pantalons, une longue chemise gainée et un chandail d'ouatine au-dessus de la chemise. Et au-dessus de tout ceci, j'avais ma robe longue d'école. Mon corps avait assez chaud mais mon visage et mes oreilles étaient devenus rouges. Je regrettais vivement de ne pas avoir apporté mon chapeau parce qu'il m'aurait un peu réchauffée.

Fred portait un jeans, un t-shirt, un chandail épais, une écharpe et des gants. Au-dessus de ceci, il avait sa robe d'école. Nous regrettions également le fait d'avoir décidé de porter des espadrilles, parce qu'une partie de la neige était **si** profonde, qu'elle descendait dans nos chaussures. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions voulu revenir et aller à l'intérieur. A son avantage, Fred avait été futé et portait une de ces chapeaux qui réchauffent les oreilles.

Sur la plupart des gens, ça les rend ridiculement _goofy_ mais pour certaines raisons, Fred semblait tout à fait mignon. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était sacrément grand et que tous ces cheveux roux brillants sortaient de son chapeau. Quoi que ce fût, j'ai pensé qu'il paraissait franchement adorable.

Nous marchions main dans la main vers le lac. Je me suis penché vers lui pour rester au chaud. Nous avions été silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Fred commence à parler.

« Tu as froid ? » A-t-il demandé.

J'ai fait les gros yeux.

« Non, je sue. » J'ai légèrement ricané.

Il a sourit.

« Hé, je demandais seulement parce que tes oreilles ont une belle nuance de rose. J'allais donc te demander si tu voulais mettre mon chapeau, mais puisque tu te noies dans tes eaux, je ne me tracasserais plus. » A-t-il taquiné.

J'ai rigolé chaleureusement. Vous voyez quel genre de sarcasme je dois supporter ?

« Maintenant que tu le mentionne, c'est un peu enneigé dehors. » J'ai répondu, entrant dans son jeu.

Il a sourit.

« Je vais arrêter ici, mais aimerais-tu avoir mon chapeau ? » A-t-il offert.

J'ai incliné la tête avec gratitude, appréciant sa taquinerie.

« Je t'en remercierais volontiers. » j'ai sincèrement admis.

Il a rigolé et nous nous sommes tous les deux arrêté pendant un moment. Fred a enlevé son chapeau, faisant tenir ses cheveux en l'air. J'en ai rigolé nerveusement et il a rapidement tapoté ses cheveux vers le bas, mais sans vraiment y arriver.

« Oh, la ferme. » A-t-il plaisanté.

Il a soigneusement arrangé le chapeau sur ma tête, fixant les bords sur mes oreilles et balayant les cheveux hors de mes yeux. Le chapeau était encore chaud de sa chaleur corporel et j'ai sourit, en reprenant sa main. S'il n'était pas le Prince Charmant, il en ferait _sûrement_ une bonne alternative.

« Tu es un amour. » J'ai taquiné, bien qu'assez sérieuse.

J'ai fait une pause dans ma marche et l'ai rapidement embrassé sur la joue. Il a ri, a secoué la tête et nous tous les deux recommencer à marcher.

« Hé, j'ai une réputation à préserver. » A-t-il badiné.

J'ai fait les gros yeux, serrant plus sa main.

« Ton secret est sauve avec moi, Casanova. »

Il m'a dévisagé du coin de l'œil.

« Quoi ? » J'ai demandé, remuant le chapeau avec ma main libre.

« Ce chapeau te va bien. Je pense que tu devrais porter plus souvent mes vêtements. »

J'ai éclaté de rire, rougissant cependant à son insinuation.

« Ha, dans tes rêves Weasley. »

Il a sourit.

« Ca doit être un beau rêve alors. » A-t-il remarqué, me poussant vivement sur le côté.

J'ai retiré ma main par espièglerie et lui ai fait un faux froncement de sourcils, bin que mes yeux miroitaient de gaieté.

« Si c'est ton rêve, ce doit être mon **cauchemar**. »

Il a ri copieusement et un silence est revenu. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions occupé cependant, parce que se tenir la main était assez pour nous. C'était étrange de penser qu'il y a juste une semaine, je souhaitais que Fred me remarque d'une manière que j'avais envie temporairement envie de hurler, « **HI ! JE SUIS TA MEILLEURE AMIE, TU NE DOIS DONC PAS REALISER QUE JE SUIS UNE FILLE ET NE PAS PENSER A SORTIR AVEC MOI, OK ? **«

Je ne pense pas qu'il s'est vraiment rendu compte à quel point j'étais enthousiaste d'avoir finalement admis nos sentiment l'un pour l'autre. Une partie de moi que je ne connaissais même pas qui ait été brisé était à nouveau recollé ensemble.

« Donc, qui as-tu eu pour ton Secret Santa ? » A-t-il curieusement demandé.

Je l'ai frappé à l'épaule avec ma main libre.

« Imbécile, tu sais que je ne peux pas le dire. C'est ça l'idée. » Je l'ai grondé, riant de lui.

IL a boudé.

« Aww, c'est bon Angel. Je te _jure_ que je ne le dirais à personne. Je te dirais qui j'ai. » A-t-il ardemment amorcé.

J'ai secoué la tête, rigolant de sa plaidoirie enfantine.

« Non. Mes lèvres sont scellées, cher Frederick. » J'ai fermement énoncé.

Il m'a fait un sourire adroit et s'est arrêté sur place. J'ai été forcé de stopper aussi. Avec sa main libre, il a saisit une poignée de neige. J'ai poussé un cri aigu de surprise et j'ai immédiatement lâché sa main, prenant quelques mesures pour me distancer. Avoir le visage envahit de neige froide n'état pas vision des jeux d'hiver.

« Angelina Yasmine Johnson. Je te donne cinq secondes pour me le dire ou je serai forcé d'utiliser des mesures draconiennes. » A-t-il fortement averti.

J'ai fait signe de le tête et ai reculer de quelques pas.

Je ne dirai rien. » J'ai répété, lui souriant.

Il a haussé un sourcil, souriant toujours.

« Cinq. »

J'ai secoué la tête, riant nerveusement.

« Non c'est **non**. » J'ai répondu, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« QUATRE. »

« Désolé, mais tu n'obtiendras rien de moi ! »

« Trois…deux…**UN **! » A-t-il allègrement annoncé.

Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, Fred m'a envoyé dans l'estomac une boule de neige de la taille d'une balle de volley-ball. Incapable de résister, j'ai rapidement emballé ensemble de la neige et lui l'ai lancé dessus. Il a rigolé et s'est facilement cacher derrière un arbre.

« Je t'aurai Fred Weasley ! » J'ai voué, emballant ensemble une autre boule de neige.

Les boules ne neiges ont dégringolés dans les airs comme des flèches. C'était sûr de dire que Fred gagnerait. Ayant assez de mon esprit de perdante, j'ai jeté ma boule de neige que je tenais et j'ai attentivement chassé Fred. Il a hurlé de rire, confiant que je ne pourrais pas l'attraper.

C'est vrai qu'en raison de ses grandes jambes, il pouvait facilement courire plus vite que moi. Mais je suis aussi assez grande, ainsi quand j'étais dans la gamme décente, j'ai fait un mouvement qui rendrait n'importe quel joueur de football américain fier.

J'ai sauté comme un félin et ai entouré mes bras autour de la taille de Fred. Je l'ai entraîné de toutes mes forces et nous sommes tous les deux tombés à terre.

Nous avons tous les deux éclaté de rire, amusés comme des purs idiots. J'avais avec succès poussé Fred à terre mon succès s'est bientôt transformé en défaite. Fred a roulé d'en dessous de moi et je me suis retrouvé sur le dos.

« Ainsi, tu pensais que tu pouvais battre le maître des combats de boules de neige ? Pense-le encore, Angie ! » A-t-il vainement déclaré.

J'ai seulement pu rire comme réponse, mon estomac secouer par l'action, car il avait saisi un poignée de neige et l'avait avec enthousiaste frottée dans mes cheveux. J'ai essayé de me déplacer mais il est resté en place. A ce moment, j'ai totalement oublié à quel point il faisait froid.

« Part Fred ! » J'ai crié, n'arrêtant pas de rigoler.

Il a secoué la tête et s'est assis sur moi, souriant à mon visage amusé.

« Je pense que je préfère ça comme position. » A-t-il admis suggestif, haussant les sourcils.

J'ai fait les gros yeux, mais mon large sourire est resté intact.

« Arête avec ton esprit pervers. » J'ai gentiment ordonné.

Il a rigolé.

« Pour ce petit commentaire, je pense que je devrai te chatouiller. »

J'ai émit un cri aigu de rire.

« Ne me défie pas ! » J'ai hurlé.

« Oh, si. » A-t-il opposé.

Avant d'avoir pu le menacer, Fred s'est penché et a commencé à me chatouiller. Je suis très chatouilleuse des deux côtés de mon estomac pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et une fois que je commence à rire, je ne peux plus m'arrêter pendant quelques temps.

Je me suis tortillé et j'ai haleté des réclamations de reddition mais c'était en vain. Au moment même où je pensais que mes côtes allaient éclater, Fred s'est rassis, ses bars retombant à ses côtés.

« Bien que cela m'amusait, j'ai une meilleure idée. » A-t-il proposé.

« Oh ? » J'ai simplement demandé, reprenant de l'oxygène.

« Une bien meilleure idée. » A-t-il marmonné, se penchant lentement vers le bas.

J'ai sourit et ses lèvres ont rencontré mon sourire. Il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi dans une grande étreinte et j'ai fondu. **J'aime** quand il me tient. Il n'y a aucun plus beau sentiment au monde.

La neige était partout et des flocons tombaient avec élégance à terre. Ils s'accrochaient à tout et à n'importe quoi, comme des ballerines flottant sur la scène. La neige s'est accrochée à mon nez et à mes cils.

Il les a embrassé et je n'ai plus pu supporter de ne pas avoir sa bouche contre la mienne, j'ai donc mis mes mains sur ses joues rouges et j'ai forcé ses lèvres a rencontré les miennes une fois de plus. Il n'a même pas essayé de résister et les baisers sont devenus plus passionnés sur chaque partie de ses lèvres.

Si je croyais qu'entendre dire 'je t'aime' était l'utopie, c'était comme le septième ciel.

**Alors j'ai réalisé que nous nous embrassions dans la neige et je pense que c'était la chose la plus romantique qu'il ai jamais fait.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**  
23 Décembre**

**Grande Salle**

Quand je mangeais mon petit déjeuner, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Fred et moi n'avons jamais établit notre relation. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il m'aime mais…est-ce que je suis sa _petite amie _maintenant ? Je veux dire, je ne veux rien assumer mais il n'a rien dit.

Je dois aller demander conseil aux filles AUSSITÔT QUE POSSIBLE……

……………………………………………………………………………..

**Voilà la fin de l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plut ! Moi j'ai été un peu déçue en le lisant car tout allait 'trop' bien mais j'ai vite été consolée avec sa suite qui montre qu'une relation c'est pas si simple que ça…**

**Bon n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez et à la prochaine !**


	14. Some Enchanted Evening

**Kikoo a tous !!! Voilà le dernier chapitre !!!**

**P.S : J'ai mis les petits mots à la fin de l'histoire car je c que c'est l'histoire qui vous intéresse avant tout alors voilà : **

**Bonne lecture.**

.............................................................................................

_And what we've got is something special  
  
And what we are is a perfect match  
  
And three thousand miles can never come between us  
  
We always have the stars to wish upon from where I'm at  
  
And where you are  
  
Goodnight, love  
  
Goodnight - The Juliana Theory_

.............................................................................................

24 Décembre

Dortoirs

UN JOUR AVANT LE BAL

Aujourd'hui je me suis aventurée dans le monde de l'espionnage et de la déception. En d'autres termes, j'ai anonymement et secrètement donné à George son cadeau du Secret Santa. Je suis passé à côté de Ron, le petit frère des jumeaux, alors que je montais discrètement dans le dortoir des garçons où je pouvais donc laissé son cadeau. Je lui ai donné un petit ensemble de plumes en sucre, parce que je manquais de temps et que je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur choix de cadeaux. J'ai laissé le paquet sur le lit de George, non signé naturellement.

Ron était tout soupçonneux, « Tu ne sortais pas avec _Fred _? »

Mais je lui ai alors expliqué le truc du Secret Santa et il a saisit. Tu sais, il **est** vraiment mignon, à la façon d'un petit frère. Cette fille Hermione ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'elle rate. Haha.

J'espère juste que Ron n'ira pas le raconter à Ginny ou à un autre de ses frères. Demain est le jour où nous allons révéler qui est notre Secret Santa et je veux que George ai une surprise. Fred me **harcèle** toujours au sujet de qui j'ai. Naturellement, j'ai résisté à ses réclamations.

Pendant tout le petit-déjeuner, il n'a pas voulu la fermer à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce que j'aie bourré quelques morceaux de lard dans sa bouche. Après ça, il a compris. Fred et moi avons passé la matinée ensemble, à traîner. Nous avons joué trois parties d'échec sorcier (quoique je sois horrible à ce jeu.)

Nous nous sommes alors promenés autour du château. Fred m'a incité à descendre aux cuisines avec lui, pour prendre discrètement de la nourriture. J'ai eu quelques biscuits avec de la confiture aux fraises et Fred a fini par manger rois tranches de gâteau au chocolat.Nous sommes entrés dans un combat de farines et les elfes de maison n'étaient pas très contents. Nous avons tous les deux pris une douche, juste avant le déjeuner. Après le déjeuner, j'ai traîné avec les filles parce que Fred m'a dit qu'il devait organiser une blague avec George et Lee.

J'ai parlé aux filles à propos de mon dilemme. Nous errions autour du château, mangeant un vieux sac de chips qu'Alicia avait trouvé sous son lit. Il n'avait pas été ouvert et était à seulement un jour après la date de déchéance.

Alicia a demandé à George s'ils étaient bons pour manger et il a dit qu'il ne voyait pourquoi ils ne le seraient pas. D'un autre côté, les garçons mangent tout ce qui n'est pas moisi et ne sentent pas les vieilles chaussures. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous appréciions notre sac de chips quand j'ai évoqué le sujet.  
  
« Les filles, j'ai un _très_ gros problème. » J'ai commencé avalant un gros morceau de nourriture dans ma bouche.  
  
« Mon Dieu, les femmes ! Tu commences juste à sortir avec Fred et tu as toujours des problèmes ? » A taquiné Katie, savourant une grande chips  
  
J'ai rigolé.  
  
« Malheureusement, ils ne finissent jamais. » J'ai répondu.  
  
« Donc, qu'est ce qui te ronge ? » A demandé Alicia.  
  
« Et bien, Fred et moi n'avons pas établis ce qu'était notre relation. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si je suis sa petite amie officielle ou pas. Il ne me l'a jamais dit. » Ai-je informé.  
  
Les deux filles ont gémit.  
  
« Angie, honnêtement. Nous allons devoir tout épeler pour toi ? » A fortement demandé Katie.  
  
J'ai fait un sourire timide, me sentant tout à fait idiote.  
  
« _Demande_-le lui. Je suis sûr qu'il te donnera une réponse franche. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ce qui a bloqué votre relation la première fois ; un manque de communication ? » A fermement demandé Alicia, comme si elle présentait un spectacle.  
  
Mais j'ai dû admettre ; elle avait un point.

Je suppose que la seule chose à faire est de lui demander.

......................................................................................................

**26 Décembre  
  
Salle Commune **

**Le Jour Après Le Bal de Noël**

Wouaw, Quelle journée !!!! Hier, comme tu les sais, c'était Noël et le bal. Alicia et moi nous sommes réveillé au alentour de neuf heure avons été aimablement salués par une poignée de cadeau. Nous avons toutes les deux eu notre Secret Santa, qui était sur le dessus de la pile. Alicia a eu un ensemble d'article de toilette de bain, tel que du gel douche et du baume pour le corps. Il y avait une carte, qui disait :  
_  
Pour : Alicia joyeux Noël !_

_Je te prie d'agréer l'expression de mes salutations distinguées, Ton Secret Santa._

L'écriture ressemblait certainement à celle d'un mec. Mais nous n'étions pas sûr de qui. Mon Secret Santa était un nouveau journal, dans lequel j'écris maintenant. Il est très joli. D'une couleur lavande et était avec un nouveau stylo. La note jointe disais :  
_  
Pour : Angelina_

_Love always, g aucune idée de comment le traduire, grammaticalement ça veut dire 'Amour toujours' mais c'est une expression anglaise qu'on met en fin de lettre et ze ne trouve pas ces laquelle en français, je parie qu'elle est tte simple mais bon si vous la trouvez, faite moi signe..._

_Ton Secret Santa_

Je n'ai **aucune** idée de ci ça peut-être. Après en ouvrant le reste de nos cadeaux, il y a eu des coups à la porte. Alicia a ouvert la porte et Katie est immédiatement rentrée à l'intérieur, toujours habillée en pyjama avec des grosses chaussettes. Après nous avoir montré ce que son Secret Santa lui a laissé (_un bouteille de parfum de Burberry Brit_), nous avons eu une discussion rapide sur qui pouvait être les expéditeurs.

Katie était sûr que c'était Alicia et après beaucoup de démentis, elle a finalement avoué. D'ici là ; il était 9H45 et nous dirigions donc en bas pour rencontrer les garçons. Les garçons ne sont apparus qu'à dix heure. Ils paraissaient tous légèrement assoupis, particulièrement Fred. Ce n'est pas une personne matinale. Après la discussion sur nos cadeaux de Noël, nous avons dit les identités de nos pères noël secrets.C'est difficile de l'écrire, alors je vais le montrer sous forme de liste. Le prénom dans la première colonne est l'expéditeur et dans la seconde le récepteur.

_Katie Alicia  
  
Lee Katie_

_Alicia George  
  
George Fred  
  
Fred Lee_

_Moi George_

Quand tout ceci à été accomplit, nous nous sommes dirigés séparément vers nos dortoirs pour nous changer. En groupe, nous sommes allés déjeuner vers onze heure. C'était un peu tard pour manger le petit déjeuner, mais avec reconnaissance, le service continuait toujours.

Nous étions tous en train de blaguer et de rigoler, passant un bon moment. Lee faisait sa meilleure imitation de sa grand-mère excentrique avec un morceau de saucisse qu'il avait posé en tant que sa moustache touffue. Le reste du groupe était sur le point d'**éclater** littéralement de rire.

Fred riait tellement fort ; que sa tête se reposait sur mon épaule et qu'il s'accrochait à moi pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le plancher. J'étais au bord des larmes. Mais McG s'est précipitée vers nous et a menacer d'enlever des points, parce que faisions 'une terrible agitation'.

Après que tout soit redevenu à la normale, j'étais sur le point de demander à Fred sur notre relation mais il a dit qu'il devait envoyer un hibou à quelqu'un. Fred, Lee et George nous ont fait leurs adieux. Les filles et moi avons fini notre petit déjeuner, puis nous sommes dirigées vers la salle commune. J'étais toujours incertaine au sujet de comment attacher mes cheveux pour la soirée, ainsi j'ai eu besoin de leurs conseils.

Après une heure a discuté sur l'ensemble de magazines pour cheveux de Lavande Brown, nous sommes finalement venues à la conclusion que les boucles françaises seraient une brillante idée.

Pendant l'après-midi, nous avons rencontré les garçons et nous nous sommes dirigés dehors. La neige était encore profonde et l'air était gelé, tu pouvais le sentir poignarder tes poumons à chaque fois que tu respirais profondément. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient justement à l'extérieur et les garçons ont eu l'idée de commencer une bataille de boules de neiges.

Hermione et Harry ne se sont cependant pas joints dedans. J'ai vraiment massacré Fred, cependant. C'était en échange de la dernière fois où nous avions été dehors dans la neige ensemble. George massacrait vraiment Alicia avec _chaque_ boule de neige qu'il pouvait modelé. Elle suffoquait pratiquement. A 16H30, Alicia a décidé de rentrer et de prendre une douche. Katie et moi sommes restées jusqu'à 17H, puis nous nous sommes dirigées vers l'intérieur. Les garçons étaient encore engagés dans la bataille quand nous sommes parties.

Le bal commençait à 20H, mais il y avait un festin avant. Nous nous sommes dirigées vers notre dortoir. Katie a apporté les robes et les accessoires à cheveux avec elle. J'ai enlevé ma robe d'école, qui était vraiment bien assortie à mon teint.

Alicia avait déjà changé de robe. Katie et moi sommes entrées dans la salle de bain et nous nous sommes changées, puis nous nous sommes attaquées à la section cheveux. Alicia a emprunté le fer à cheveux de Katie et je l'ai aidée à boucler ses cheveux, Katie a alors travailler sur mes boucles à la française. Les cheveux d'Alicia étaient très bien. Les boucles étaient énormes, parfaites et corpulentes.

Katie a vraiment fait des **merveilles **avec mes cheveux. D'abord elle les a séché, ainsi il serait plus facile de les faire tenir. Puis, elle les a tordu vers le haut, et les a attaché avec une barrette en diamants. Elle a jeté un sortilège pour que ça reste fixé et ça ne frise pas pendant la soirée. Je pense qu'elle a appris ça de Parvati Patil. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça semblait élégant et chic. Je l'ai remercié un milliard de fois quand elle a eu finit.

Katie a finit par attaché ses cheveux avec une barrette blanche. C'était très simple mais ça faisait vraiment mignon sur elle. Quand nous avions eu finit avec nos cheveux, il était aux environs de 6H30. Nous avions encore une heure et demi pour nous maquiller et faire un dernier contrôle minutieux.

Nous avions toutes décidées que nos yeux seraient le meilleur moyen pour nous embellir. Nous n'avons pas voulu regarder lorsque les autres nous mettait du blush. Nous avons toutes fait un regard sombre, c'était vraiment populaire dans les années 20. Ca semblait impressionnant. Quand nous avons eu finit, il était 5H47.Ainsi après un pschitt rapide du nouveau parfum de Katie, nous nous sommes dirigées vers la salle commune. C'était un océan de couleur. C'était étrange de voir tout le monde hors de ses uniformes noirs de l'école et dans des couleurs lumineuses. Les garçons nous attendaient déjà. Fred était dans une robe bleu foncée, George était dans une robe verte foncée et Lee était dans un ton rouge un peu plus lumineux que le mien.  
  
« M'lady, puis-je vous dire que vous semblez absolument _merveilleuse »_A salué Fred, dans une tonalité aristocratique.  
  
Il a pris ma main et l'a embrassé. J'ai rigolé, roulant des yeux.  
  
« Ho, tu es si galant ! »J'ai taquiné, lui souriant.Il a rigolé et a placé son bras au-dessus de mes épaules.  
  
« Ha, j'taime aussi, honey. » A-t-il répondu ironiquement.

A neuf heure, tout ceux qui étaient dans la Salle Commune se sont dirigés vers le Hall d'Entrée. Nous avons tous trouez des sièges ensemble et les champions et leurs cavalières ont marchés jusqu'à une table où les juges s'asseyaient. Naturellement, tout le monde a applaudit. Les tables avaient été remplacées par beaucoup de petites tables, accompagnées d'une lanterne. Le frère aîné des jumeaux, Percy, était assis à la table des juges et les deux jumeaux ont commencé à rigoler à sa vue.

Il n'y avait aucune nourriture sur les tables, mais des menus. Pour commander sa nourriture, il fallait lire à voix haute ce qu'on voulait et il apparaissait alors dans votre plat. J'ai pris une grande portion de purée de pommes de terre, avec du poulet rôti, du pain à l'ail et du jus de potiron. Fred a commencé à mouler sa purée en différentes formes avec sa fourchette, et les mangeant ensuite.C'était plutôt **répugnant** et nous nous sommes tous moqué de lui pour ça. Pendant le dîner, je me suis rappelé que je n'avais toujours pas demandé à Fred si nous étions un couple officiel. Plusieurs fois j'ai faillis mais je n'ai pas voulu ruiner la bonne humeur qu'il y avait. Nous nous amusions tous et paraissions absolument idiots que je n'ai pas osé poser une question si sérieuse.Alors que je mangeais ma crème glacée aux morceaux de chocolat, Fred, qui était assis à côté de moi, m'a doucement poussé sur le côté. Ses lèvres étaient près de mon oreille et je me suis demandé ce qu'il allait faire.  
  
« Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas encore mentionné mais, tu es vraiment **renversante** ce soir. » A tranquillement complimenté Fred.  
  
J'ai sourit, avalant le gros morceau de crème glacée qui était dans ma bouche.  
  
« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » J'ai chuchoté en retour. Il a sourit et m'a donné un rapide baiser sur la joue.Quand chacun a eu finit de manger, Dumbledore s'est levé et tout le monde l'a imité. Toutes les tables ont volées contre le mur et la piste pour danser s'est dégagée. Il a matérialisé une scène contre le mur de droite. Divers instruments, tels qu'une batterie, un micro et une guitare ont été placés dessus.  
  
Ensuite les Bizzard Sisters sont apparus. Elles portaient des robes déchirées exprès à certains endroits. Les champions et leurs cavalières se sont levés et ont commencé à bouger sur la piste de danse. Les lumières étaient fixées sur la piste. Mes yeux suivaient Harry qui semblait plutôt vouloir être brûlé que de danser avec sa cavalière. Assez tôt, la piste était remplie de gens.  
  
« Envie de danser ? » A interrogé Fred, haussant un sourcil.

J'ai mis ma main dans la sienne et j'ai ri nerveusement. Fred est vraiment un bon danseur. Pas le meilleur du monde, mais lui au moins, il ne me marche pas sur les pieds. Alicia m'a dit plus tard que nous dansions avec tellement d'énergie que les gens ont commencé à s'écarter de nous, dans la crainte de dommages sérieux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les Bizzard Sisters ont joués un slow appelé 'Wonderwall' et je me suis bientôt retrouvée dans les bras de Fred. Nous dansions joue contre joue, ma tête reposant légèrement sur son épaule. J'examinais la piste de dans et ai immédiatement repéré Lee avec Katie. Lee a chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille de Katie et elle a rigolé nerveusement. Mon regard s'est alors posé sur George et Alicia, qui avaient tout les deux les yeux fermés, savourant le moment.Je me suis alors rendue compte à quel point cette année avait été folle. Au début, je pensais que de sortir avec Fred resterait forcément un rêve. Et maintenant...  
  
« Fred ? » J'ai impatiemment demandé.  
  
« Oui ? » A-t-il murmuré.J'ai supposé que c'était maintenant ou jamais.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? »Il a rencontré mon regard, confus. Je lui ai fait un demi-sourire nerveux.  
  
« Et bien, je suis un sorcier et tu es une sorcière ? » A-t-il répondu, plus comme une question en fait.J'ai rigolé et ai secoué la tête, déplacent mes mains autour de son cou.  
  
« Non, je veux dire...**notre relation**. Je sais que nous sommes plus que de simples amis...Oh c'est vraiment idiot mais ça m'a tracassé toute la journée. » J'ai admis, contrôlant mon rougissement.Il m'a fixé pendant une minute, puis a sourit. Il a laissé ses lèvres contre mon oreille et j'ai pu pratiquement sentir son sourire.  
« J'ai dit aux gens que tu étais ma petite amis. Est-ce vrai ? »Je me suis sentie absolument soulagée.  
  
« Je suppose que c'est vrai. » Ai-je déclaré espiègle.Au fond de moi, je criais **OUI, C'EST VRAI MON BEAU ROUX !**

Il a rigolé et s'est lavée les lèvres sur les miennes. Nous avons passé le reste de cette danse dans le silence et j'ai commencé à me demander si tout ceci n'avait pas été qu'une invention de mon imagination tordue.

Après que le bal eut été finit, nous nous sommes tous les six dirigés jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. C'était étonnamment mal rangé et les filles et moi avons dû trébucher sur des piles de vêtements sales pour trouver le lit.Lee a apporté un paquet de Bièrraubeurre et nous l'avons tous bu, tout en se rappelant le passé et nous moquons des couples qui avaient dansés.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que vous avez vu Félicia Tatters de Poufsouffle ? Elle se déplaçait comme un poisson mort s'effondrant sur de la terre sèche. » A commenté Lee, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.Lee était sur son propre lit, avec Katie. Katie était sur son estomac ; ses pieds contre l'oreiller. J'étais assis sur le lit de Fred avec Alicia et les jumeaux étaient étendus sur le lit de George.J'ai rigolé. C'était vraiment une danseuse horrible.  
  
« Hé, hé que diriez-vous de Freddie et Angie ? J'ai cru qu'ils allaient assommer quelqu'un. » A taquiné Katie.  
  
Alicia et George ont rigolés avec enthousiasme, avec Lee. Fred et moi boudions. « Oh, **la ferme** Katie. » A casé Fred ; bien que je puisse dire q'il n'était pas fâché.

Puis, nous avons joué à gage ou vérité. C'était l'idée d'Alicia. C'était vraiment amusant. Alicia a du faire une sérénade au professeur Flitwick, George a du en caleçon passé dans le hall et par la salle commune et Lee a du raconter son moment le plus embarrassant.

Quand ça a été mon tour, j'étais malheureusement aux commandes de Fred. Nous étions tous dans le hall derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame. (Avec reconnaissance, George avait remis ses vêtements.)  
  
« Très bien, Angel, gage ou vérité. » A demandé Fred.J'ai réfléchis pendant un moment. Je pouvais prendre la voix facile et sélectionné la vérité, mais je me sentais exceptionnellement courageuse. »  
  
« D'accord. Défi ; »Nous étions tous silencieux ; se demandent ce que Fred allait dire. Ca a semblé des années avant qu'il ne réponde.  
  
« Tu dois m'embrasser. »Les autres ont gémis.  
  
« Ici ? » J'ai demandé, ma bouche faisant un sourire.Il a fait oui de la tête.  
  
« Maintenant. » A-t-il ajouté.Je suis allé près de lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Ses mains ont trouvées ma taille et il m'a fait plongé vers le bas, comme ces danseurs dans les salles de bal.  
  
« Je pense que je vais pouvoir le faire. » J'ai chuchoté d'une voix de séductrice.Nous nous sommes alors embrassé, notre premier vrai baiser comme couple officiel, alors que le reste de nos amis faisait des gémissements et des protestations. Maintenant la veille de la nouvelle année est dans quelques jours et j'ai déjà fait une nouvelle résolution.  
  
1. Ne fais pas d'erreurs stupides et ne perd pas Fred.C'est vraiment la seule chose qui m'importe, pour le moment. Je veux dire, je m'inquiète vraiment études et tout, mais je ne veux pas gâcher ma relation avec Fred.Après la session de gages ou vérités se soient épuisée, nous nous sommes de nouveau dirigés vers le dortoir des garçons. Fred et moi avons finit par tomber endormis sur son lit. (ET NON. ILNE S'EST **RIEN **PRODUIT, BANDE DE SALES PERVERS !! Haha.)

Au total, quand tu penses à ça, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes réunis est dû à un grand **accident**. Et bien, un accident prévu mais toujours un accident.

Si je n'étais pas entrée dans cette armoire, je pourrais encore désiré secrètement Fred et être forcée de me tenir dans l'ombre pendant qu'il sortait avec d'autres filles. J'aurais pût avoir passé le reste de m'année à lui courir après, ne connaissant jamais con côté de l'histoire. C'est _rassurant_, je te dis.Ca peut être un accident d'avoir été dans cette armoire, mais ça n'était pas un accident que nous soyons amoureux.

Tu sais, je ne donne vraiment pas assez de crédit à Katie et Alicia.

Il y a vraiment de bonnes intentions dans toutes leurs folies. Et bien, j'ai sommeil. Il est presque minuit. Demain est un autre jour et pour quelques raisons, la perspective semble encore meilleure qu'aujourd'hui. Mais je pense que c'est parce ce sera un autre jour en tant que petite amie officielle de Fred Weasley.MERLIN, je peux seulement _imaginer_ ce qui va se produire l'année prochaine !

A la fois prochaine,

Angelina Johnson

......................................................................................................

Fin.

......................................................................................................

Tadammmmmmmmmmm c'est fini !!!!!!! Et oui je sais c'est triste, mais bon toutes les bonnes chose ont une fin !!!!

**Tout ce que j'espère c'est que cette histoire vous a plut et que vous avez pris du plaisir à la lire, je vous remercie infiniment de l'avoir lue, maintenant place aux remerciements personnels (y se ressemblent tous mais bon, ces pas ma faute si g pas l'imagination de J.K. Rowling pr inventer des jolis petits mots...) :**

**Kikoo224 : **Merci pour tes 3 reviews, surtout la longue. Vu que tu as été ma première revieweuse je commence par toi, ze v pas faire très long mais en tout cas je te dis merci du fon du cœur car c'est en partie grâce à toi que j'ai continué de la publier !!Je te fais plin de gros bzou !!

**Potter Black : **Merci pour tes 2 reviews, sui très heureuse que ce couple te plaisent !!

**Skyblack : **Merci à toi ossi pour tes 2 reviews, c'est vrai que la plapart des romance avec Fred et George sont des incestes et pour ceux qui n'en sont pas trop fan, ce n'est pas génial !!En c'est vraiment dommage parce qu'en Angalis il y y bcp de Frd/Angie, George/Katie ou Alicia et qu'il n'y a presqu'aucune histoires en français sur eux !!!!

**Draculette : **Merci pour tes 2 reviews, comme tu l'a dit, moi ossi ze veux faire une zolie petite scène comme ça avec mon namoureux mais c'est dur kan on en a plus (c'est dans ces moments la kon se dit 'mais pk je l'ai larguer...') !!!!

**Ninou : **Merci pour tes 3 reviews, je te félicite pour ta suite inventée de l'histoire (ds la review du chap 9), ca aurais pu convenir mais bon on va dire que Christian lui a 'un peu' forcé la main pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il est pas celui ki fau lol !!!

**Belval : **comme tu vois, j'ai écouté ta prière et j'ai continuer à traduire !!!!Bzou

**Stephanie : **kikoo, sui ravie que tu ai trouvé cette histoire romantique, rigolote et génial , jte remercie pour tes ' reviws, mêm si elles étaient courtes ; jles adore !!

**Mixme71 : **merci de tes encouragements, j'espère que depuis ta review tu aime toujours l'histoire !! bisouuuuuu

**Kaorulabelle : **la patience est une vertue ma chère lol, j'ai essayer de vite publier mais bon, les cours, les devoirs, les ptites sorties entre amis(et oui on se refais pas, vive les AMIS et tout ce qui va avec !!!)

**Ariane : **contente que cette fic te plaise, la fin ta plus j'espère ???

**Alfa : **Merci pour tes 3 adorables petites reviews (en fait y en a 4 mais vu qui en a une qui ses mise 2 fois, ze la compte pas) !!!!

**Corndor : **wouaw 7 reviews, merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Sui hyper contente que tu sois devenu fan de ce couple grâce à cette histoire, mais dommage pour toi qu'il n'en existe pas bcp...En tout cas j'adore tes reviews, elles ont l'art de me donner le sourire vu le style speed ac lequel tu les écrits, et n'hésite pas à écrire une histoire sur eux, ze veux même bien t'aider !! Gros gros bisou

**Nadia : **merci pour tes 3 reviews, j'espère que la suite ta plus...

**Sushi-powa : **merci pour tes reviews et pr tes encouragements sur msn, jtadore ma bichoutte, mais va falloir que tu la termine cette foutue traduction, moi ze l'attend !!!!

Tinkerbell7 : Tu connais cette chanson, moi je n'ai vu qu'une fois le clip (ki est tro bien d'ailleurs), voilà le chapitre que tu attendais impatiemment, le bal ta plus ??? Et je suis ravi que tu ai adoré cette fic et que tu ne regrette pas de l'avoir lue, cetai mon but gro bzou

**Owww1818 : **Il ne faut pas être triste que la fic finisse, surtt qu'il y aura bientôt une suite !!! merci de ne pas avoir oublier de laisser un ptit mot car ca fait tjs plaisir !!

**Pétale de lune : **j'èspère que cette fic n'a pas fait honte à ton couple préféré et qu'elle ta plus !!!Au fait j'adore ton pseudo !!!

**Pichou : **Ravi que ca te plaise !!merci d'avoir reviewé !!

**Rosena: **tu adore???je me sens rougire de ta faute lol, non j'espère que mes petites fautes de grammaires n'ont pas trop gâché cette traduction...

**U.S.Hermy : **merci a toi pour tes 7 reviews !! Je les adore en tu en a faits des très grandes !!! Hiii sui tro contente de tes ptits mots !!! Je trouve ossi qu'Angelina se pose trop de questions mais bon, se serais mentir de dire qu'on ne s'en pose pas aussi des tonnes, qu'en je regarde mes cop qui se turlupine le cerveau pr des conneries dans ce genre (ohh y ma envoyer QUE 5 sms ojourdui...il ne m'aime plus sniffff !!) je te jure que j'ai envie de fair un massacre mais bon qe veux tu c'est l'amour on doit faire ac, mais bon profitons de notre jeunesse moi je dis !!!! Vous trouvez un mec mignon (de préférence célibataire, sinon ces pas le pied) dite le lui ca ne pourra pas être pire qu'avant !!! Bon voilà je voulais te fair une grande réponse, c'est assez grand la ????moi la best dans le parler pr ne rien dire te salue et te fais plin de gros bisoux !!!

**Ky()ko : **merci pour ta review, bonne chance dans ta traduc et donc au prochain chap de ta fic !!!

**Ahloula : **merci et ravie que ca te plaise !!

**Phoque : **Merci de dire ce que t'en pense surtt quand c'est positif !!

**Beru ou bloub : **merci pour ton ptit mot, c'était vraiment très gentil ï 


End file.
